


Gravity Falls: Roadtrip to Piedmont

by Virtual_Knight64



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtual_Knight64/pseuds/Virtual_Knight64
Summary: Two years have passed since the Pines Twins left Gravity Falls and those closest to them have missed them dearly. They decide pay a surprise visit.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters created by Alex Hirsh. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.  
This work is written in the form of a comic script.  
I will be posting a list of YouTube links to music to add effect to the story. I do not claim any ownship to any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommened music for this chapter
> 
> Gravity Falls Theme, panels 1-3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2DUpDxFJyg
> 
> Good Bye Gravity Falls, panels 4-7: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vvjHOuLJ4I
> 
> Dark Cloud, Daily Life, panels 16-20: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Av8B9A8R2s8
> 
> Kevin Macloed, Decline, panels 21-25: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkSg9AAcnKI
> 
> Legend of Zelda, Inside a house, panels 26-27: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqtqsM4LYRQ
> 
> Pokemon, Unwavering Emotions, panels 32-40: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5glICAquk_c
> 
> Steve Conte and the Seatbelts, Call me Call me, panels 41-56: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DL_KyJpRuKU

[The 1st panel shows a view of Gravity Falls from a near by mountain. A pterodactyl can be seen carrying Toby Determined, who has a paniked expression on his face, in it's talons.]

Narration: This is the town of Gravity Falls in Oregon. From a distance, it looks like every other rural American town, but don't let that fool you.

Toby: And they said taking up wildlife photography would be a relaxing passtime...!

[2nd panel shows a shot of the busy part of town, and the every day people of Gravity Falls. Manly Dan can be seen carrying 10 full-length logs. Each on a single finger. Gideon is standing on the side-walk with a yo-yo in one hand and a book titled '101 cool things you can do with a yo-yo' in the other. His failure to perform a trick has sent the yo-yo crashing into his face. Robbie and Tambry are walking by in each other's arms. Tambry's pregnant. Robbie has his hand on Tambry's belly.]

Narration: The town is far more alive than it looks. The strange and wonderful townsfolk all have a story to tell.

[3rd panel shows a shot of a clearing in the forest. Leaderaur the Manotaur and the Multibear are in the middle having what appears to be a wrestling match. They are surrounded by Gnomes, other Manotaurs and other creatures native to Gravity Falls, including the Hide-Behind, cheering at the match. Shmebulock can be seen wearing a #1 foam finger and Jeff the Gnome can be seen running a betting stand.]

Narration: Mostly of their encounters with the strange and wonderful creatures who live in the forests nearby.

Jeff: 50-1 on the Multibear!

[4th panel shows the exterior of the Mystery Shack. A group of tourists can be seen lining up for a tour.]

Narration: But there are some stories here that stand out from the others.

[5th panel shows the interior of the Mystery Shack. Melody is helping Soos put a necktie on.]

Narration: Stories about two extraordanary children who came to this town two years ago.

[6th Panel shows a shrine to the Pines twins on a wall. We can see Soos' and Melody's smiling faces looking at it from the sides of the panel. At the top of the wall hangs a plague that reads "The heroes of Gravity Falls: The Pines twins". The wall is covered with framed photos and newspaper articles featuring the Twins. On the left side of the wall is a large, portrait sized photo of Dipper, in a frame that has the Pinetree emblem in the corners. On the right side is a equally large framed photo of Mabel with the Shooting Star emblem in the corners.]

Narration: The Pines Twins, Dipper and Mabel, grand nephew and niece to the founder of the Mystery Shack.

[7th Panel is a mosiac of images of the twins' adventures in Gravity Falls, including the Gobble-Wonker chase, Mabel's rescue of Sev'ral Timez, Dipper's training with the Manotaurs, breaking into the Dusk 2 Dawn, exploring Ford's bunker and their battle with Bill Cipher.]

Narration: They came here for summer vacation, but they never dreamed that they would make such a big difference, but they have changed the lives of all who live here forever.

[8th panel shows a moderately sized house by a lake. It looks like it's been recently built.]

Narration: But Dipper changed one person's life so much more than the others and he doesn't even know it.

[9th panel shows the room in the house. It's Pacifica North-West's bedroom. She can be seen sitting at a desk with her back to us.]

Narration: Her name is Pacifica North-West.

[10th Panel shows the view over her shoulder. She's looking at a scrap book filled of pictures and newspaper articles featuring Dipper along with drawings of the Pinetree emblem. We can see the side of her face. A tear is rolling down her cheek.]

Narration: She was once a selfish, spoiled wealthy child who bullied and manipulated everyone around her, but Dipper showed her that was was much more to her than she knew and awakened the good in her heart.

[11th panel shows Pacifica looking at a digital clock next to the book. The date of it reads June 18th 2014.]

Narration: She quickly developed feelings for him, but was too scared to admit it back when the twins were here. Not of the possibility of being rejected by Dipper, but of retaliation from her parents. After she conquered that fear, she decided that she will tell him when she sees him next. But he never returned to Gravity Falls.

[12th panel shows Pacifica closing the scrap book.]

Pacifica: Enough waiting. It's been far too long.

[The next three panels show Pacifica putting the scrapbook in her handbag, putting the bag's strap over her shoulder and then leaving the bedroom.

The 16th panel shows Pacifica walking towards Lazy Susan's diner.

17th panel shows Grenda and Candy chatting as Pacifica walks past the window.

18th panel shows Pacifica approaching them.]

Pacifica: Hi.

Grenda: Whoa.

Candy: [Surprised] Pacifica...!

Pacifica: Can we talk?

[19th panel shows Pacifica sitting down.]

Candy: Sure.

Grenda: What's up?

[20th panel shows all three girls sitting around the table.]

Pacifica: I know this seems weird, but did either of you guys hear from the Pines twins since they left?

Grenda: Dipper and Mabel? Yeah, we've been swaping emails and chatting through video phone with Mabel nearly every day!

Candy: But she stopped contacting us three months ago.

[21st panel shows Pacifica's face with a bemused look from over Grenda's shoulder.]

Pacifica: Three months ago? Why'd she stop?

Grenda: No idea.

Candy: She just went silent so suddenly. The four of us are still worrying.

Pacifica: Four of you? You two and who else?

[22nd panel shows Wendy appearing behind Pacifica.]

Wendy: Me and Soos. Dipper's not been online, either. Soos and I've been playing video games with him since he left. He didn't say anything about going anywhere, either.

[23rd panel shows Grenda shifting over and Wendy sitting next to her. Pacifica's face shows discomfort. She's looking at the book hidden in her handbag.]

Wendy: Why are you asking so suddenly, anyway? You've never talked about them before.

Pacifica: Well.... I'll explain later. Did they ever say why they didn't come back?

Wendy: Their parents didn't want them to because they don't have family living here anymore. Their gruncles left a little while after they did.

Pacifica: Have any of you guys ever went to their place before?

[24th panel shows Wendy, Grenda and Candy over Pacifica's shoulder.]

Grenda: Nope.

Candy: Uh-uh.

Wendy: Don't even know where they live, except it's in California.

[25th panel shows Pacifica standing up.]

Pacifica: Wendy, you mentioned that you and Soos played online with Dipper. Do you think he knows where they live?

Wendy: He might do. No telling what Dipper told him.

Pacifica: Shall we try asking him?

Wendy: Don't see why not.

Pacifica: [To Candy and Grenda] You guys coming?

Grenda: Yeah.

Candy: Nothing better to do anyway.

[26th panel shows the interior of the Mystery Shack. After the large tour group from earlier, the custmoers have gone for the day. Wendy enters with the other three girls in tow. Melody's behind the cash register, Soos is in front of the counter and Abuelita is standing next to Soos. All three have just turned their heads towards the entrance.]

Wendy: Yo, Soos.

Soos: Wendy! S'up, girl-dude?

Wendy: Did Dipper or Mabel ever tell you where they came from?

Soos: California, why?

[27th panel shows Pacifica staring at the shrine to the Pines twins.]

Pacifica: [Whispers] Dipper...

Wendy: I know that. Can you tell us where exactly?

[28th panel shows Pacifica turning around. Her face shows despair.]

Soos: Sorry Wendy. Even if I did know, I wouldn't be allowed to say. Legal reasons and all that, y'know?

[29th panel shows Pacifica running out the door. There is a few sparkles behind her.

30th panel shows everyone looking at the door in confusion.]

Candy: What the...?

Grenda: What was that all about?

Melody: Wait a minute...

[31th panel shows a close up of Melody.]

Melody: Did anyone else notice her crying?

[32st panel shows Pacifica sitting on a log in a clearing near the Shack. She's crying and looking into the scrap book from earlier.]

Pacifica: [Whispering] That's it. [Sobs] I'll never see him again!

[33nd panel shows Wendy, Soos, Melody, Abuelita, Candy and Grenda running to catch up with Pacifica.]

Wendy: Pacifica!

[34rd Panel shows everyone gathered around Pacifica.]

Wendy: What's wrong?

[35th panel shows a surprised expression on Wendy's face.]

Wendy: Why are you so obsessed with...

[36th panel is a close up on the scrap book.

37th panel shows Wendy closing the book. On the front cover is a big red heart with a Pinetree emblem in the middle. The words "MY HERO" can be seen underneath the heart.

38th panel shows Wendy hugging Pacifica. Candy has her hands on her mouth. Grenda just looks sadly at Pacifica. Melody grabs Soos's arm who looks on with his mouth open in shock. Abuelita begins to weep and puts her hand on Pacifica's shoulder.]

Wendy: Oh, Pacifica...

[39th panel shows Melody and Abuelita looking at Soos, who looks back at them.

40th panel shows Soos with his hand behind his head.]

Soos: Well, I have been worried about them. Look, I shouldn't even mention this, but, Mr Pines did leave behind an address book in his desk, but I'm really not allowed to show it to anyone.

[41st panel shows Soos turning around and walking back to the Mystery Shack. He's winking at Melody and Abuelita. Everyone else is looking back at him.]

Soos: But of course, it wouldn't be my fault if someone snuck in and copied from it, though.

Melody: Oh..! Well, I better get back to work. I don't even have time to lock the desk.

Abuelita: And I must ask you to excuse me. It's very warm today. I've even needed to have all the windows open.

[42nd panel shows Wendy with a mischivous grin on her face. The other girls look at her.]

Wendy: I'll just be gone a minute.

[43rd panel shows Wendy running around the back of the Mystery Shack.

44th panel shows Wendy running back with her phone in her hand.]

Wendy: So, ladies...

[45th panel shows the girls gathered around Wendy's phone. There's a picture of a page from the address book on the screen. It reads "Robert and Caskey Pines, 618 Summer Ave, Piedmont, CA, 94618".]

Wendy: Who wants to go on a roadtrip to Piedmont, California?

[46th panel shows Pacifica wiping away her tears. Candy starts to get exited. Grenda pulls out her phone, having just thought of something.]

Pacifica: How can we get there?

Wendy: I got my driver's license last year! Didn't you see the camper van I got for my birthday? It's got a bed and a little kitchen! Getting money for the trip might be a little tricky, though.

Pacifica: I can withdraw some from the credit cards my dad gave me. I'll get as much as I can.

Candy: I'll start researching maps and tourist brochures!

Grenda: I'd better call Marius. Let him know I'll be away for a while.

[47th panel shows a view of the girls from above their heads. They're standing in a circle.]

Wendy: Remember, our families will never let us go out that far or for this long, so if we're doing this, we'll have to sneak out. We'll have to leave our phones behind since they can be tracked. Pacifica, once you draw the cash out, you'll have to leave behind the credit cards, too. They can be traced if you use them, too. And we'll have to leave early. I'm talking before sunrise here. Meet me by the water tower at 5:30 tomorrow morning.

Pacifica: Right.

Grenda: Okay.

Candy: Understood.

[48th panel shows Wendy winking and giving a thumbs up to Soos, Melody and Abuelita, who are looking on from a window in the Mystery Shack. They wave at her.

49th panel is a montage. Only Grenda's picture has any dialogue. Pacifica is using a ATM, Candy is reading maps, Wendy is refueling her van and Grenda's in a video chat with Marius.]

Grenda: Sorry Marius, but I'll be away for a while...

[50th panel continues the montage. All the girls are packing clothes into backpacks.

51st panel shows all the girls' alarms going off at 4:00AM.

52nd panel shows the girls' empty rooms with notes on their beds.

53rd panel shows Pacifica, Candy and Grenda running towards the water tower where Wendy's waiting in her van.

54th panel shows the girls buckling up in the van. Pacifica's in the front and Candy and Grenda are in the side seats at the back.]

Wendy: Everyone ready?

Pacifica: Uh-huh.

Candy: Yep.

Grenda: Good to go!

[55th panel focuses on Candy and Grenda.]

Candy: Will Marius be okay without talking to you for so long? He's very attached to you, you know.

Grenda: Actually, he's coming over by private plane to meet us there. After I explained everything to him, he said he's been trying to plan a fun adventure for me and him anyway, and he thought this would be perfect. He said he'll help us out with money.

[56th panel shows the van driving towards the sunrise. Pacifica looks out the window with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.]

Wendy: Good. For a trip this long, I think we'll be needing all the help we can get. No telling how long we'll be away.

Pacifica: [In thought bubble] I'm coming, Dipper.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended music  
Bomberman Tournament, Forest Overworld, panels 1-10: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dBim6UpTsw
> 
> Legend of Zelda, Grandma's theme, panels 18-28: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLjv9b5tkiw
> 
> Kevin Macloed, Decline, panels 32-42: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkSg9AAcnKI
> 
> Deus Ex, Intro theme, panels 50-53: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wny4UptyceU

[1st panel shows the lobby of a motel from the outside. Wendy's van is parked next to it. Wendy's in the lobby talking to the owner who's drawing on a map. The girls are sitting in the van waiting.]

Narration: Four days after the girls left Gravity Falls. They entered California last night.

Owner: ...then you take the last right off the route and you're in Piedmont.

Wendy: Great. Thanks, dude.

[2nd panel shows Wendy getting into the driver's seat. She gives the map to Candy who's sitting in the passenger's seat. Pacifica and Grenda are sitting opposite to each other behind Wendy and Candy. Pacifica's showing signs of nervousness. Grenda's looking at her.]

Wendy: Ok, you guys ready? We'll find a diner or something for breakfast once we're in Piedmont.

Candy: Ready when you are.

Grenda: You ok, Pacifica?

Pacifica: Huh? Yeah, I'm fine.

[3rd panel is a close up on Pacifica. She starts blushing but her worried face doesn't brighten up.]

Pacifica: I'm just worried about how Dipper will react to seeing me again. I used to be so cruel to him. You two were there when he told me that I was the worst to my face.

[4th panel shows a view of all four girls from the other side of the windscreen. Grenda's got her arms crossed and has a sympathetic "don't be silly" look on her face. Candy just stares at the map, her face shows no emotion while Wendy has an "awww" look on her face without taking her eyes off the road. Pacifica looks at Candy in shock and her whole face has turned red.]

Candy: Pacifica, Mabel used to tell us about how Dipper talked about you in his sleep after the party at your mansion. She believed that he once dreamt that he slow danced with you under the Northern Lights.

[5th panel shows Pacifica looking in her scrap book. Her face shows confidence. There's a thought-bubble coming out of Pacifica depicting the scene Candy just described.]

Pacifica: Really? I'd like to arrange that.

[6th panel shows the van stopping at a traffic light. We can see a big sign in the background reading "Welcome to Piedmont". A group of people cross the road in front of the van, some of them wearing a unique emblem of a shiny yellow axolotl.

7th panel shows a view over Candy's shoulder. The emblem has caught her attention.]

Candy: Oh, that's cute.

[8th panel shows the girls sitting in a diner by the window, all with plates of pancakes. Pacifica has noticed something out the window.]

Candy: Hey Grenda, didn't you say Marius was flying over to join us? 

Grenda: I told him how long you thought it was going to take us to get here, so he thought he'd better wait a couple of days before he left home. For all I know, he could be entering American waters by now.

[9th panel shows a view of the telephone pole out the window with a torn up missing poster of it with the Pacifica on the side of the panel. Most of the picture and infomation on the poster is torn to shreds. All we can make out is "MISSING" and "Mason". Two people are leaving the diner. They're both wearing the same yellow axolotl emblem Candy spotted earlier. Candy's taking a closer look at the emblem out of curiosity.

10th panel shows the van parking by a house. Pacifica's sitting in the front, applying make up using the sun shield mirror.]

Wendy: This is it.

[11th panel shows the girls exiting the van. Pacifica's checking herself in the wing mirror, trying to arrange her hair. Wendy has one hand on Pacifica's back with the Mystery Shack staff group photo from the Gravity Falls show opening in the other. Candy and Grenda's running excitedly to the door. Candy's holding a group photo of Mabel hugging her and Grenda. Grenda has both her fists in the air. There are some kids around the neighborhood looking at the group.]

Pacifica: Does my hair look ok?

Wendy: Pacifica, you look great! Dipper's gonna love you! I'm sure he missed you!

Candy: We're gonna see Mabel again! It's been too long! 

Grenda: I'm gonna hug her so tightly, I might crush her rib cage!

[12th panel shows Wendy ringing the doorbell. Pacifica's clutching her scrap book to her chest nervously with her eyes as wide open as possible. Candy and Grenda are both biting their lips smiling.

13th panel shows a man, Robert Pines, the twin's father opening the door. Their mother, Caskey Pines, can be seen behind him in the living room.]

Robert: Can I help you?

[14th panel shows a view of all of them from the inside. Wendy and Candy are showing him the photos they're carrying.]

Wendy: Hi. We're from Gravity Falls. We're Dipper and Mabel's friends. Do they live here?

[15th panel shows Robrt gestering them to enter. Caskey silently begins to cry.]

Robert: <Sigh> Come in. 

[16th panel shows the girls in the living room. Robert's closing the door. Caskey's crying on the couch. Pacifica has a horrified look on her face.]

Wendy: Is something wrong?

Robert: Thank you for coming all this way. Mason would have appreciated it.

Wendy: Mason?

Robert: Didn't he tell you? It's Dipper's real name.

Pacifica: Oh, no...!

[17th panel shows the girls looking at Pacifica.]

Wendy: What's wrong, Pacifica?

Pacifica: Back at the diner! I saw a torn up missing poster! All I could make out on it was the name Mason!

[18th panel shows Robert gestering towards a tabel with missing posters all over it. They all have pictures of Dipper on them. Wendy and Pacifica cover their mouths. Grenda and Candy look horrified.]

Robert: I'm afraid so, Pacifica. Dipper was abducted three months ago.

Wendy: Oh my god!

Pacifica: Dipper!

[19th panel shows Pacifica joining Caskey on the couch and crying with her. She is completely devestated. Wendy picks up a poster with tears in her eyes. Candy and Grenda turn to Robert, crying.]

Candy: What about Mabel?

Grenda: Where is she?

Robert: Upstairs in the twins' bedroom. The emotional shock of Dipper's kidnapping made her fall sick. I'll take you to her. I think she would appreciate the company.

[20th panel shows the twins' bedroom door. It has the Pinetree emblem on the left side and the Rainbow Shooting Star emblem on the right side. Robert's knocking on it.] 

Robert: Mabel, honey. Some of your friends came to see you.

[21st panel shows Robert opening the door. The left side of the room is blue and the right side is pink. On the wall opposite the door, there's a hanging frame but we can't make out what's inside it. We can see two seperate beds in there. The bed on the blue side is empty and Mabel is lying in the pink side bed. She looks very sick. She is very pale and deshevelled. Waddles in sitting on Mabel's bed. He's trying to comfort Mabel, but it's not working. He sees the girls and recogizes them. Mabel looks to the door and her face slightly lights up.]

Mabel: <Gasp!> Wendy! Candy! Grenda! Pacifica!

[22nd Panel shows Waddles running towards Candy and Grenda. He's squealing at them as if crying for help to save Mabel.

23rd panel shows Grenda picking Waddles up. All the girls are weeping.]

Candy: Mabel...!

Grenda: We missed you.

[24th panel shows Pacifica walking towards Dipper's side of the room. Candy, Grenda and Wendy walk over to Mabel's bed. Grenda puts Waddles down on the bed.]

Wendy: Your dad just told us everything. How are you feeling?

Mabel: <sobbing> Ever had an important piece of your heart and soul slowly torn out of your chest?

[25th panel shows a close up Pacifica's face crying on the right side of the panel. On the left side, Mabel, Robert and the other three girls are looking over to her.]

Mabel: I'm really happy to see you guys though. I never thought you'd come all the way here. And even Pacifica's here. She's the last person I thought would ever come here. Why did she come?

[26th panel shows Pacfica walking towards Mabel. She looks at the hanging frame opposite the door. It has the letter Wendy gave Dipper that just says "See you next summer!" that's been signed by everyone two years ago.]

Wendy: Because she wanted to see Dipper. Pacifica, show her your scrap book.

[27th panel shows Pacifica handing Mabel the book. Mabel looks at the front cover.

28th panel shows Mabel holding it open and seeing all the pictures of Dipper.]

Mabel: Ha. Called it. So you did hug him after all. <Starts a hacking cough.>

[29th panels everybody looking towards the bedroom door. The doorbell is ringing again.]

Robert: Who could that be?

Grenda: It could be my boyfriend, Marius. Sorry, I didn't tell you. We're expecting him to join us.

[30th panel shows Robert opening the front door. The girls are with him. A group of kids from the neighborhood are standing outside. They're the twins' friends. They are Dipper's friends, Richie, Terry, Jonny and Rhys and Mabel's friends, Lauren, Emily, Hailey and Nakita. Richie has a scar on his cheek. There's a taxi pulling up behind them.]

Richie: Who are the girls in there?

[31st panel shows Marius climbing out of the taxi. Robert and the kids are looking at him. Grenda's looking at him with tears in her eyes.] 

Grenda: Marius!

Marius: Grenda? What is wrong, mein valkyrie? Did I miss something?

[32nd panel shows the twins' parents, the group of kids and the Gravity Falls girls sitting at a bench in the back yard. Pacifica's still crying. Caskey, Lauren and Nakita are comforting her. Grenda and Marius are hugging each other. Robert's face is twisted with anger.]

Narration: After everyone has been caught up...

Wendy: ...so we came to visit. We had no idea what happened to Dipper. Mabel never told us. We're all devestated. Pacifica's taking it harder then the rest of us. She's been in love with him for two years and kept it inside all this time!

Lauren: Harsh. 

Nakita: You really had feelings for him, huh?

Pacifica: <sobbing> He saved .... my life .... twice! And he .... showed me so .... much and he awakened so much within me...!

Caskey: <sobbing> Pacifica, I'm grateful that you feel this way about my son.

Robert: At least somebody cares about our son! The police have been no help at all! 

[33rd panel shows Richie getting a laptop out of his backpack as he points to the scar on his cheek.]

Richie: I was there when it happened. We were heading to the convenience store for a slushie that evening. A big van screeched to a halt by us, nearly running me over, then some guys in hoods jumped out hitting us with pipes! Before I knew it they grabbed Dipper, threw him in a sack, tossed him in the van and drove off! I immediately ran into the store and get a copy of the CCTV footage after it happened. I tried to save him. That's how I got this. See for yourself.

[34th panel shows the incident. Pacifica can't bear to watch. Candy's eyes narrow a little. She's spotted something.]

Candy: Wait a minute! Pause! Backtrack a few frames!

[35th panel shows a zoom in a emblem worn by Dipper's kidnappers on Richie's laptop screen. The same emblem Candy spotted earlier. The shiny yellow axolotl.]

Candy: That's it! Pause! Zoom in! There! I've seen that symbol earlier!

[36th panel shows everybody looking at Candy.]

Wendy: What? Where?

Candy: When we arrived in Piedmont. The guys crossing the road while we waited at the traffic lights were wearing it! So were the guys who left the diner while we were having breakfast there!

[37th panel shows Wendy and Candy getting up from the bench.]

Wendy: Let's go back and find them!

Candy: Ok. Grenda, you and Marius stay here, look after Pacifica and Mabel.

Grenda: Right.

Marius: Viel Glück.

Wendy: What?

Marius: That means good luck.

Wendy: Oh. Thanks.

Richie: Wait! I have an idea.

[38th panel shows Richie typing on his laptop with one hand and he's holding his phone in the other.]

Richie: Emily, you have the same smartphone as me, right?

Emily: Yeah. So?

Richie: I think Wendy and Candy can use them to find Dipper.

Emily: How?

[39th panel shows Richie looking at Emily with his phone in his hand.]

Richie: I've got mine set up so I can track it through the GPS signal. I can set yours up for that too. If we lend them to Wendy and Candy and they sneak one of them into the kidnapper's possessions...

Emily: Then that phone can lead us to Dipper! Good idea!

Richie: Exactly. Put your phone on silent and let me see it.

[40th panel shows Richie typing away on his laptop while Emily presses on her phone. Robert is going inside.]

Richie: It might be even easier if they drive. You could tape a phone to their car. Less chance of them noticing you, then. Mr Pines, have you got any tape they could use for that?

Robert: Yeah, in the garage.

Richie: Great. Jonny, can you get back to my place, tell my parents what's going on? Even though my phone's on silent, it's too risky if anyone rings it till we know where these guys are holding Dipper.

Jonny: Sure thing.

Emily: Hailey, can you tell my parents, too? Richie's right. We can't let them phone me, either.

Hailey: Okay.

[41st panel shows Wendy and Candy outside the diner from earlier. As luck would have it, a man wearing the emblem gets out of a car and goes into the diner. Candy tears off some duct tape and sticks it to the phone she borrowed from Richie.]

Wendy: Bingo.

Candy: On it. 

[42nd panel shows Candy crouching by the man's car. She has her hand under the car's chassis.

43rd panel shows Wendy walking back to her van with Candy next to her. Wendy has the phone she borrowed from Emily to her ear. The panel's divided with Richie on the other side, typing on his laptop.]

Wendy: Richie, mission accomplished. Your phone's taped to one of the kidnappers' car.

Richie: Great. I'll keep an eye on it and see where it leads us.

[44th panel shows everyone in the twins bedroom. Richie's got his laptop connected to a TV, so everyone can see what's on his screen. There's a map with a waypoint on the screen.]

Narration: Three hours later...

Rhys: Looks like your plan worked, Richie. Your phone hasn't moved in a while.

Terry: Let's not get our hopes up. For all we know, they might have found the phone and tossed it away.

Hailey: It's possible, but this looks promising. You guys know where that is, don't you?

Jonny: Yeah. Rainwood Memorial Elementary. That school's been abandoned since long before any of us were born.

[45th panel shows Wendy walking towards the door, past Richie and Emily, who's sitting on the floor.]

Richie: It makes sense. Where else could you hold a hostage around here? I feel so stupid right now. I think I might have guessed that.

Wendy: I'm checking it out. Emily, I'm borrowing your phone a little longer.

Emily: No problem.

[46th panel shows Wendy sneaking around the ruins of the school. She's hiding behind the car Candy taped the phone to. She's retrieving Richie's phone. There's two people in the background. One is wearing a hooded cloak with a yellow axolotl emblem on the back, the other is putting one on over a policeman's uniform. Wendy's filming them on Emily's phone.]

Cultist 1: So our lord and master is on his way here?

Cultist 2: So the overseer has told me. And he has said that the Golden Axolotl is most pleased with our efforts. Immortality is at hand, dear brother.

Wendy: <in thought bubble> Golden Axolotl? Immortality? I gotta get closer!

[47th panel shows Wendy sneaking though tall grass and weeds towards a short wall to get closer to the cultists.]

Cultist 1: I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him. He gave us so much and promised us so much more. I don't understand why that boy would wrong him so.

Wendy: <in thought bubble> Boy? Could they mean...?

[48th panel shows Wendy lying next to the wall. The cultists are going inside the building. Wendy has a look of shock on her face.]

Cultist 2: He is evil, pure and simple. The star-spangled child shall meet with divine punishment under our lord and master's will here tonight at midnight.

Wendy: <in thought bubble> Star-spangled...? Oh my god! Dipper! 

[49th panel shows Robert on the phone. Everyone looks at him.]

Robert: Hello? Wendy? So what happened? Got it. <To the others> We know where Mason is.

[50th panel shows everyone in the twins' room. They're all watching the video Wendy recorded on the TV. Wendy's handing Richie and Emily their phones back. Pacifica's eyes are alight with rage, as are Robert's.]

Robert: So the police were in on this. I wondered why they were being so lazy.

Caskey: When they said star-spangled child, did they really mean...?

Wendy: Yeah. Dipper's birthmark. I'm sure of it.

[51st panel shows Richie sitting on Mabel's bed with his laptop on his lap, typing and Candy's sitting next to him looking at his laptop screen while holding a clipboard and pen. Mabel's hugging Waddles, worrying. Pacifica looks at Wendy with questioning look on her face. Caskey is paniking and Robert's holding her. Wendy's leaning against the wall, gritting her teeth. The other kids are looking at each other and quietly talking amonst themselves except for Marius who seems deep in thought.]

Caskey: And he said tonight at midnight...!

Robert: That means Mason's still alive! 

Pacifica: Birthmark?

Wendy: On his forehead. Looks like the Big Dipper. It's how he got his name.

Marius: We still have a chance, but time is short. If we pull together, maybe we can save him! Richie and Candy have been looking up construction blueprints for the area from the last few decades to find infomation on that school while Wendy was gone. You two said you had an idea on this?

[52nd panel shows Richie showing his laptop screen with schematics on it. Candy shows the copies she made of the blueprints with markings showing entry points.]

Richie: Yeah, we think we've found ways to get in without them knowing before we've incapcitated a large number of them. There's a few places they could be holding Dipper, though, but it's narrowed down enough.

Candy: We don't know how many of them there are, but it can't be many. We'll need more people to join us on this rescue mission, though. We'll need getaway drivers, too.

[53rd panel highlights Robert, Lauren, Jonny, Terry and Hailey.]

Robert: Give me a copy of that video. I'll get some of the neighbors to help us. A few of them owe me favors.

Hailey: I've got nearly all the jocks in my school lusting after me. They'll lend us the muscle, even if I don't show them the video.

Jonny: I'm the youngest of my parents' eight kids. I'll send that video to my oldest brother and call my parents to tell them what's going on. My brothers and I are always looking for adventure. They'll help.

Terry: I'll show that video to my dad. He's been in the army. He'll know what to do.

Lauren: I'm the president of my school's first aid club. For a rescue like this, you're gonna need medics.

[54th panel shows everyone trying to contact whoever they think can help with the rescue.]

Marius: Call them all. If you can, get them on an internet voice chat conference call so we can talk to them all at the same time. We need to be quick. Whoever joins us, we're rescuing Dipper. TONIGHT.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter describes scenes of violence and references to other dark themes.
> 
> Recommended music
> 
> Final Fantasy: My life as a king, Knight of the realm, panels, 1-8 :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztEAvy9wt9I
> 
> Carpenter Brut, Roller Mobster, panels 9-25 :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=milYHJ8xtIk
> 
> I have no mouth and I must scream, Gorrister's Fatal Flaw, panels 26-38: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFJM4XhJ6O8
> 
> Midna's Lament, Zelda: Twilight Princess, panels 39-44 :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoBRdekWKxI

[1st panel shows the Pines family's living room. There are many people present. Nearly everybody's wearing all black. Pacifica, Grenda, Marius and Candy are wearing what looks like little stachels for their phones. Richie's got his laptop connected to the TV. It is a map of the Rainwood Memorial Elementary School on the TV screen. There's markers placed on certain points of the map. Richie's pointing at the map.]

Later that day, 8:30PM.

Richie: So this is the plan. We will form five teams.

[2nd panel shows a close up on Grenda, Marius, Terry's father William, Jonny, his five brothers and a group of jocks. Marius has a rapier in a sheath on his belt. William has a pair of tonfas on his back.]

Richie: The fighters, who'll obviously be engaging the cultists, ....

[3rd panel shows a close up on Rhys, Terry, Candy and Nakita. They're all carrying cans of gasoline, bags of bottles of other flammable liquids and belts with built-in pockets containg tools.]

Richie: ...the saboteurs, who'll be disabling the cultist's cars, electricity and whatever else they've got working to give them an edge, ...

[4th panel shows a close up on Lauren and her friends from the 1st aid club.]

Richie: ... the medics, Lauren and her 1st aid club, who'll sneak into the building after the fighting starts and be on standby to keep our fighters going for as long we need and to see to Dipper, since we have no idea what condition he's in, ...

[5th panel shows a close up on Pacifica, Hailey and Jonny's two sisters.]

Richie: ... the extraction team, who'll be looking for Dipper and getting him out of there while the fighters and sabotuers are causing chaos, ...

[6th panel shows Wendy standing by a small group consisting of eveybody's parents, including Robert.]

Richie: ... and the getaway drivers, who'll have their cars on standby with the engines running. When we get Dipper, we'll have to get out of there quick since we can't trust the police. Jonny, did you bring those fireworks you brothers have been collecting?

[7th panel shows a close up on Jonny and two of his brothers. All three of them are holding are bags full of fireworks. They all have mischievous grins.]

Jonny: Oh, yeah.

Richie: Good. Give the Lawsuit Maker to the saboteurs. That's the signal for the getaway drivers. Everybody got something to light them with?

[8th panel shows all the fighters and saboteurs lighting up kind of lighter or another, Zippos, disposables and kitchen lighters. Jonny hands the Lawsuit Maker to Rhys.]

Richie: Good. Those fireworks are what's going to start the fight. The fighters are climbing up above where the cultists will be conducting their "sermon".

[9th panel shows the fighters climbing onto the roof of the school. There's a brick hut on the roof which leads down to the floor below. The door seems to have been broken off years ago.]

Narration: 10PM.

Richie: <in a narration box> My best guess where that would be is the auditorium. We've all snuck around that school at some point in our lives, so we all know there's a way in on the roof above it.

[10th panel shows Grenda, Marius and their team crawling on the rafters above the auditorium. There's a cultist at the podium on stage and the rest of the cult are in the seats listening to him.]

Richie: <in narration box> You guys will position yourselves on the rafters above.

[11th panel shows Candy's group and Pacifica's group around the back of the building. Candy's just finished picking the lock on the door with hair pin. It opens to a storage room full of tools. We can see a gasoline powered genarator inside.]

Richie: <in narration box> When the sabotuers kill the lights, fighters will light the fireworks and toss them at the cultists. If all goes well, half the cultists will go down before they even know they're under attack.

[12th panel shows Grenda and Marius' team throwing lit fireworks into the darkness. We can see flashes of light showing cultists being sent flying by the blasts and some of them are on fire. 13th panel shows Pacifica and her team sneaking into the darkness. Pacifica peeks around a corner.]

Richie: <in narration box> I'll be here to coordinate the mission and give tactical support. Pacifica, Candy, Grenda and Marius will have phones using video phone apps relaying a video feed to me so Mabel and her mom can watch this. Good luck everyone. Let's bring Dipper home.

Pacifica: <whispering> The fireworks. That's our cue. Hold on, Dipper. I'm coming for you, baby!

Candy: We'll turn the lights back on after 30 seconds.

Pacifica: Wait!

[13th panel shows Pacifica's crouching at the corner. We see the leader of the cult with a lesser cultist crouching by a fire caused by the fireworks at the far end of a corridor. The leader is giving the cultist two keys.]

Cultist: Who are those people?!

Overseer: I think I've seen some of these children with the star-spangled child. They must be here to rescue him! We must not let him leave this place alive! You, my brother will have the honor of performing the Golden Axolotl's will! Hurry! I will warn the others not to come here with our lord and master.

Cultist: Yes, elder brother.

Pacifica: <whispering> Richie, did you hear that?

Richie:<from Pacifica's earbuds> Yeah. Change of plans. Candy, Pacifica's preparing an ambush. Restart the generator on Pacifica's call.

Candy: <From outside the panel> Okay.

[14th panel shows the cultist walking into the dark room. He's putting the keys in his pocket.]

Pacifica: NOW!

Cultist: What?!

[15th panel shows the lights have come back on. Pacifica and her team are surrounding the cultist. Hailey's still crouching behind cover close to the cultist.]

Pacifica: Where's Dipper?

[16th panel shows Hailey grabbing the cultist's ankle from behind cover and pulling him down. Pacifica points at the cultist. Jonny's sisters dive at him.]

Pacifica: Get him!

[17th panel shows Pacifica standing over the cultist while the other three girls pin him to the floor. Hailey's taking the keys out of his pocket.]

Pacifica: I'll ask again. Where. Is. Dipper?

Cultist: Do your worst! No pain you can cause me will ever amount to what my lord will do to me if I betray him!

[18th panel shows Pacifica growling at the cultist. 

19th panel shows Pacifica looking towards the storage room. Something has caught her eye.

20th panel shows her grabbing something out of the storage.

21st panel shows her kneeling between the cultist's legs with a pair of pliers in hand. She's aiming the open pliers at the cultist's crotch.

22nd panel shows Candy's team outside moving away from the storage room, but looking back towards it with surprised expressions on their faces. There's a loud, high-pitched scream coming from inside.]

Pacifica: IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE MY MAN IS RIGHT NOW, I'LL TURN YOU INTO A EUNUCH!!!

Cultist: Basement! Boiler room!

[23rd panel shows the cultist running out past Candy's team with his hands on his crotch screaming and crying in agony. Candy's showing an impressed smile.]

Candy: Right on, Pacifica!

[24th panel shows Grenda, Marius and William fighting cultists in the auditorium. Grenda's punching a cultist in the eye, William's hitting a cultist in the jaw with a tonfa and Marius has his rapier in a cultist's leg.]

Marius: So, William, Terry tells me you're in the army.

William: Yeah, did a tour in Iraq two and a half years ago. You're handy with that blade. It's like you've seen action yourself.

Marius: I'm from an old Austrian military family. My family's been in every war in Europe. It's tradition for the von Fundshauser family to send our children to military school at a young age.

William: Gotta respect your folks.

Grenda: I always wondered why you were wearing that hot uniform when I met you, Marius.

[25th panel shows William turning to Marius with a bemused expression on his face. Marius looks almost embarresed. There's a cultist heading towards Marius with a sharp shard of metal in his hand. Grenda's winding up a punch to intercept him.]

William: Wait, EVERY war in Europe? Even the two World Wars?

Marius: Yes, we're not proud of every war we've taken part in. But we are soldiers, and soldiers obey their countries.

Grenda: Marius! Look out!

[26th panel shows Grenda punching the cultist out.]

Grenda: You've already hurt Pacifica's man! You're not hurting mine!!

Marius: Whoa! Dunke, mein Valkyrie!

[27th panel shows the three of the standing in a triangle formation ready to fight.]

Marius: So what about Terry? Having him follow in your footsteps? Sending him to military school?

William: I can't. I tried to discipline him myself but he just couldn't take it. Tried to kill himself last year and I'm the only reason why. It was hard getting him to trust me after that. I always wonder if he actually does. I doubt it, to be honest.

Grenda: Ouch. Poor kid.

Marius: Not everyone can take it.

[28th panel shows Pacifica and her team running down a set of stairs. Pacifica's holding the keys they took from the cultist. There's a door with a padlock on it. The sign on it reads "boiler room".]

Pacifica: This is it.

[29th panel shows a view of Pacifica from inside the boiler room's door. It's dark. She's reaching for the light switch.]

Pacifica: I'm here, Dipper!

[30th panel shows Pacifica with her hand on the light switch. I eyes are wide open and looking ahead.]

Pacifica: Dipper?

[31st panel shows Pacifica screaming hysterically. The rest of her team come up behind her and they are horrified by what they see.]

Hailey: Pacifica, what's...? Oh my god!

[32nd panel shows Dipper in a small dog cage locked with a pad lock. He looks like he's about to die. He's so thin, we can see his rib cage. He's covered in bruises. He's struggling to breathe and his croaks prove that he's dehydrated as well. 29th panel shows the twins' bedroom. Mabel, Caskey and Richie are watching the mission on a Mabel's TV which is connected to Richie's laptop. They're all horrified by what they see. Mabel and Caskey are crying. Mabel's clutching Waddles.]

Richie: Oh, my god! Everyone, the extraction team have found Dipper in the basement's boiler room and he's in the worst shape possible! Lauren, help Pacifica look after Dipper! Candy, get Terry to light the signal! Tell the drivers Dipper's gonna have to go to hospital.

Lauren: <through Richie's Laptop speakers> On my way. The rest of you guys stay here and see to our fighters.

Caskey: Mason...!

Mabel: Dipper!

[33rd panel shows Candy looking at Terry who's pulling the Lawsuit Maker out his backpack. Rhys and Nakita are pouring gasoline on and around the cultist's cars.]

Candy: Got it. Terry, they found him. Light the fireworks.

Terry: On it.

[34th panel shows Terry kneeling by the Lawsuit Maker a decent distance away from the gasoline. He's lighting the fuse.

35th panel shows a convoy of cars and Wendy's van with their engines running a short distance from the school. A massive firework explodes in the night sky. We can see Wendy and Robert with their heads out their windows.]

Wendy: There's our cue.

Robert: Let's hope they found him alive.

[35th panel shows the extraction team carrying Dipper out in his cage. The cage is open. Pacifica's holding Dipper's hand with tears in her eyes.]

Pacifica: Dipper, just hold on! You're going to be alright! Please! You can't die!

Hailey: This is bad! Where's the 1st aid club?!

Lauren: <off panel> Looking after the others. I'm here alone.

[36th panel shows Lauren with a horrified look on her face, handing Pacifica an energy drink.]

Lauren: How's... GOOD GOD! How long ago since he last ate?! Pacifica, feed him this. Hopefully, it'll keep him going long enough to get him to hospital.

[36th panel shows William shouting to the rest of the fighters. Grenda and Marius start running towards the fire escape.]

Grenda: Richie says they have him and they're carrying him out! Time to go!

William: All fighters, retreat! Mission accomplished!

[37th panel shows Pacifica and her team carrying Dipper's cage to the getaway cars who are just arriving. 36th panel shows Wendy with her head out the window. Her eyes are wide open.]

Wendy: Is that....? Oh, my god! Get him in here, quick!

[38th panel shows everybody else escaping the building. they are all heading for the cars. Robert sees Dipper and is horrified by his condition. William, Grenda, Candy and Marius sees Dipper and are all shocked.]

Robert: MASON!!

William: Jesus Christ!!!

Grenda: Oh no!

Marius: Heilige Scheiße!

[39th panel shows Pacifica, Grenda, and Marius lifting Dipper out of the cage onto the bed at the back of Wendy's van. People are getting in the other get away cars. The only people to get into Robert's car are fighters who are all injured. Candy's walking towards the building with a kitchen lighter in hand.]

Wendy: Rob, where's the nearest hospital?

Robert: Mercy Hospital. I'm driving these kids there. Follow me, Wendy.

[40th panel shows Marius holding his phone.]

Marius: Richie, I'm putting you on speaker. Did Mrs Pines hear that?

[41st panel shows the twins' bedroom. Caskey's pulling Mabel out of bed. Richie's looking at Mabel and he's holding Waddles.]

Caskey: Yes, I did. We'll meet you there. Come on, Mabel. We're going to meet your father and your brother. NOW.

Mabel: Mom, what about Waddles? We better put him out in the back yard.

Caskey: No time!

Richie: I'll stay here to look after him. You have to see Dipper. Go.

[42nd panel shows Wendy shouting out to Candy, who's kneeling at the edge of the school grounds with her kitchen lighter in hand which is lit. Grenda's at the van's slide door, gesturing Candy to come inside.]

Wendy: Candy! Hurry up!

Grenda: We have to go!

[43rd panel shows her lighting a trail of gasoline.

44th panel shows her jumping into the van. Pacifica's clutching Dipper tightly with tears streaming down her face on the bed in the back.]

Candy: Okay, go!

Grenda: Sure you've used enough gasoline to burn their cars?

Candy: Just to make sure, we've let the air out the tyres. They'll never escape the fire in time!

[45th panel shows the getaway cars and the van driving away from the school as all the cultists' cars explode. The cultists who were heading towards them recoil in shock.

46th panel shows Pacifica cradling Dipper in her arms with tears streaming down her cheeks. He's opening his eyes, barely awake.]

Dipper: Pa...cif..i..ca...?

Pacifica: Yes, it's me. Hold on, Dipper, please! You're going to be alright! Everything's going to be okay!

[47th panel shows the van and the getaway cars heading towards the hospital.]

Pacifica: Please! You can't die, dipper! Just stay with me! <sobbing> I love you!

END OF CHAPTER 3.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiral Knights, Title theme, panels 9-16 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRRpLF-Z6C8
> 
> Dark Cloud, Daily Life, panels 16-24: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Av8B9A8R2s8
> 
> Kevin MacLeod, Lightless Dawn, panels 25-30: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E5uY08HThc
> 
> Sonic Adventure, Ice Mountain, panels 37-43: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsgjBf7nzbo
> 
> Zelda: Wind Waker, Outset Island, panels 44-58: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUiAmrtxits
> 
> Pokemon, Unwavering Emotions, panels 65-70: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5glICAquk_c
> 
> Pokemon, Hau'oli city: Poke and Chill remix, panels 71-74: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMrTMQXBD1s
> 
> Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, Dark Clouds, panels 75-79: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLem9gpvmtg
> 
> Dark Cloud, Daily Life, panels 85-99: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Av8B9A8R2s8
> 
> Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Chamber of Sages, panels 101-104: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POfJokA0fLc
> 
> Pokemon, Stay Together, panels 110-141: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqhdL-nIsp0
> 
> Rayman 3, Curious Globox, panels 142-145: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOMT0Qfbj1Q

[1st panel shows Soos, Melody and Abuelita sitting at a table in the Mystery Shack having breakfast. The TV's displaying a news channel. The news has caught their attention.]

Newscaster on TV: ...and the latest headline, last night in Piedmont, California, a group of civillians varying in age performed a daring rescue of a 14 year old boy, who cannot be named for legal reasons, from a homicidal cult last night. It is understood the many members of the cult are members of the local police department. The boy was found nearly starved to death. Our correspondent, Abby Shackleton is reporting live from Mercy hospital in Piedmont. Abby, how is the victim?

Soos: Piedmont...? That's...!

Melody: It can't be, can it?

[2nd panel shows the TV screen showing Abby standing in front of the hospital. Most of the jocks who were in the fighters team during Dipper's rescue, including Jonny's two oldest brothers, are sitting nearby, Lauren, one of the doctors and an FBI agent standing behind Abby. The jocks all have bandages, stiches and bruises. They are all drinking beer and cheering towards the camera.]

Abby: From what I've been told, he's doing very well. Doctor Jones here is in charge of the boy's treatment. Doctor Jones, what state was the boy in when he arrived last night?

Dr Jones: He was in a very weak state. He was starved and dehydrated for at least a week and a half, from what we could tell, beaten if not tortured and he was kept confined in a tight space in squalid conditions. If he had been left there for one more day, we are certain he would have died. We understand he was held captive for three months! He's in a delicate state right now, but all things considered, he's doing fine.

Abby: I'm sure he's in the best possible hands. Am I to understand those gentlemen over there were involved with the rescue?

[3rd panel shows the TV displaying a close up on the jocks. They're raising their beer cans and cheering again.]

Dr Jones: They were indeed. As you can see from their wounds, these brave gentlemen fought against the cult to save the boy.

Abby: Well, I can honestly say that all you boys are heroes, so can all my viewers watching live from across America!

[4th panel shows the TV displaying Abby holding her microphone to Lauren.]

Abby: So Lauren, I'm told that you and your friends were involed in the rescue as well?

Lauren: Yes, I'm the president of my school's first aid club and this was the very kind of situation we have spent many years practicing for. We were the medics.

Abby: That is absolutely incredible. You certainly take the Hippocratic Oath seriously.

[5th panel continues the last one.]

Lauren: Oh, it's more than that, Abby. The boy we rescued last night is the twin brother of one of my friends. When he was kidnapped three months ago, the emotional shock caused her to fall sick. We would be shirking our duties as her friend if we were not there. Of course what terrified me is, if they hadn't had friends visiting from out of town, who also asked not to be identified, we would never have found him! They were the ones who figured out where my friend's brother was being held!

Abby: Wow! It's like he has a guardian angel watching out for him!

[6th panel shows Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, Marius and the Pines inside the hospital. The panel's mostly focused on Pacifica. She's's pressing her hand on the window to a quarantine ward. We can't see her face. There's two FBI agents guarding the entrance to the ward. Dipper's in the ward. He has a breathing mask on his face and he's being drip-fed. He's also connected to a dialysis machine.]

Lauren: <in a narration box> Oh, he has. It's his girlfriend. She's one of the visitors. From what I've been told, she's the only reason why they're visiting in the first place.

Abby: <in narration box> Aww! Sounds like a fairytale romance in the making!

[7th panel shows the TV displaying Abby holding her microphone to the FBI agent.]

Abby: Now, Agent Tethers, you and a team from the FBI have taken over the local law enforcement, is that correct?

Tethers: That's right, Miss Shackleton, but only during our investigation of the local police department. We were quite disturbed to learn that so many police officers were members of this insane cult. It's our duty to protect the American people. They could not be in any greater danger than if the police themselves become criminals. We don't know how many officers are in the cult, but rest assured, we will seperate the traitors from those loyal to our people and we will punish them accordingly.

[8th panel shows Soos, Melody and Abuelita sitting at their table. Melody is holding the TV remote in her hand. She has her thumb on the off button. Abuelita has her hand on her mouth in shock. Soos is sitting there in shock. He's facing the TV, but his eyes pointing towards Melody.]

Melody: It's Dipper, alright.

Soos: Well, that kinda explains everything.

[9th panel shows the corridor outside Dipper's quarantine ward. Dr Jones is talking to Robert and Caskey. Pacifica's still got her hand on the window.]

Dr Jones: You don't have to worry, Mr and Mrs Pines. He's only in quarantine and on dialysis to give his immune system a rest. He's been held in squalid conditions for three months, so there's no telling how much of a strain that was on his system. It's just as a precaution. His stomach might not be able to handle solids for a while so he'll have to be on a drip, too. The bad news is, since he was locked in a very tight space, his muscles have atrophied. It'll be hard for him to move for a while. We'll have to keep him in quarantine for a few days.

Pacifica: I'm staying here with him. He needs me.

[10th panel shows Dr Jones putting his hand on her shoulder. Pacifica's shouting with tears in her eyes.]

Dr Jones: Pacifica, I appreciate that you feel so strongly about him, but there's nothing you can do for him right now. You should go back to the Pines' house for now.

Pacifica: No! What if he's not here when I come back?! What if he...?

Dr Jones: That's not going to happen. He's passed though the worst of it and he's got so much stronger in the few hours he's been here. He'll be back to his old self soon enough.

[11th panel shows Pacifica facing Dr Jones. There's a tear on her cheek. One of the FBI agents is talking to her.]

Pacifica: But he's vulnerable! The cultists are still out there! They could attack him at anytime!

FBI agent: Not a possibility, ma'am. He's under FBI round the clock protection. They won't be able to lay an eye on him, let alone a finger.

[12th panel shows Pacifica looking at everyone with tears in her eyes. Her hand is still on the glass. 13th panel shows the same, except she's looking down and is shaking.]

Pacifica: Promise me that he won't die. Promise me that I'll be walking him home!

Dr Jones: I promise Pacifica. He's going to be just fine. Can't promise you'll be walking him home, though, you'll most likely be pushing him in a wheelchair.

Robert: We'll all be visiting him everyday.

Pacifica: If I lose him again, you will be answering to me.

[14th panel shows Pacifica looking at Dipper, tears streaming down her face. He's still asleep.]

Pacifica: I'll be back soon.

[15th panel shows the Pines, Marius and the Gravity Falls girls leaving the hospital together. Pacifica's crying and Candy has her arm around her. The jocks are drinking in celebration of their 15 minutes of fame.]

Jock 1: Was she serious when she told us the whole of America was watching?

Jock 2: Yeah! I just got a text from my cousin in New Jersey! He's freaking out about seeing me on TV!

Jock 1: Oh, man! We gotta take a road trip sometime! Maybe we'll score some girls who'll recognise us!

Robert: You're not going to leave any time soon, are you? You can stay with us for as long as you need.

Wendy: We'd love to, but I'm not sure we should. We don't want to be a burden on you.

Caskey: You really think you'll be a burden after what you've done for us? It's the least we owe you. Besides, the twins really need you right now!

Wendy: <chuckle> You should see what Gravity Falls owes your kids. Well, there is trouble waiting for us when we get back. We did sneak out of Gravity Falls in the middle of the night without anyone's permission.

[16th panel shows a close up on Pacifica. ]

Pacifica: That's right. Once I'm back there, it'll be hard for me to come back here. My parents hate Dipper! Even after all he's done for them! They'll never let me see him!

Wendy: Do you really think we'll let them seperate you from him?

Candy: You can count on us Pacifica. I saw how much you feel for Dipper from that cultist last night. Speaking of that, remind me never to tick you off.

Pacifica: After your help last night, you'd have to try pretty hard.

[17th panel shows Dipper being moved to a normal ward. Doctors are pushing Dipper's bed into an empty space. Pacifica's holding his hand. FBI Agent Tethers is talking to Dr Jones, Robert and Caskey. Mabel's with them.]

Narration: A week later...

Pacifica: How're you feeling, Dipper?

Dipper: A lot better. I'm still finding it hard to move my body. I'm just glad I'll finally be able to eat real food again today.

Tethers: Dr Jones, Mr and Mrs Pines, may I talk to all of you please in private please?

Dr Jones: Of course. My office is this way.

[18th panel shows Pacifica taking a bowl of chilli from the nurse.]

Pacifica: I'll give it to him. You see to the other patients.

Nurse: Okay, honey.

Dipper: Pacifica, can I ask you something?

[19th panel shows Pacifica walking to Dipper's bedside. The curtain is drawn around them.]

Pacifica: Shoot.

Dipper: Did you really mean what you said that night?

[20th panel shows Pacifica looking at Dipper. The look on her face doesn't tell us anything.]

Dipper: I was awake when you was holding me in Wendy's van. Did you really mean all that? Do you really.... love me?

[21st panel shows Pacifica putting the bowl down on the side stand. 22nd panel shows her pulling Dipper towards her by the head and the shoulder. She's kissing him deeply. 23rd panel shows her laying him gently back on the pillow. He's stunned.]

Pacifica: How's that for an answer?

Dipper: Wow...!

[24th panel shows her with the bowl in one hand and the spoon in the other. The spoon is full of chilli and she's holding it to Dipper's open mouth.]

Pacifica: Now eat up.

[25th panel panel shows Agent Tethers, Dr Jones, Robert, Caskey and Mabel in Dr Jones' office. Mabel's sitting in a chair and Caskey's standing over her with her arms on her shoulders.]

Tethers: I'm very concerned about Dipper's safety in Piedmont. With the cult still on the loose, I don't think it'll be easy to protect him. They're getting agressive. We've barely prevented three attacks inside this very hospital.

Dr Jones: No kidding. The cultist who infiltraited the hospital last time almost killed me!

Tethers: Two days ago, we've arrested a couple of members of the cult in an apartment in town. Apon investigation, we have learned that they have tampered with the local phonelines. They have eyes and ears everywhere.

[26th panel shows Robert throwing his arms open in exasperation.]

Robert: Perfect (!) That means we can trust almost nobody!

Tethers: We'll have to arrange for your children to stay out of Piedmont for a while for their safety. Doctor, how soon can Mason be released?

[27th panel shows Dr Jones reading Dipper's charts.]

Dr Jones: It should be safe to release him in a couple of days. He'll need a few repeat appointments for rehabilitaion, though. And he needs to be convalescing for a few weeks. Mabel, too. She still hasn't fully recovered from her illness. Any stress caused by the cult will hinder that.

Tethers: Can these appointments be carried out at any hospital?

Dr Jones: Provided they have the right facilities, yes.

Tethers: Mr Pines, do your children have any relatives they can stay with?

[28th panel shows Robert holding his hand on his chin in thought. Mabel's looking up at Caskey. Caskey's stroking Mabel's hair.]

Robert: There's my parents in Alameda. I never told anybody where they live. Luckily enough, I made it a habit not to talk too much about my family out of town.

Mabel: We're going to stay with Grandpa Shermie and Granny Sammy?

Caskey: Sounds like it, honey.

[29th panel shows Robert writing something down on a piece of paper. Dr Jones is typing on his computer.]

Tethers: Mr Pines, Can you give me your parents' address so I can arrange protection?

Robert: Yeah. If I give you their number as well, can call you them for me and let them know what's going on? If the cult's bugged the phone lines, we can't risk calling them ourselves. Caskey, I think we should send the Twins there alone. If we stay at home, the cult might think that the twins are still there with us. We can sneak them over there with Marius and the girls from Gravity Falls. Make it look like they're going home. We'll send them out after dark. Should be easier to sneak the twins into the van.

Tethers: Good call, Mr Pines. I like your thinking. We have encrypted communications on our cell phones, so listening in on our lines won't do the cult any good. I'll make all the nessessary arrangements immediately. Rest assured, Mr and Mrs Pines. We'll keep your children far out of harm's way.

Dr Jones: I'll type out a referral to a hospital in Alameda for Mason right away. Agent Tethers, can I transfer it to your phone so your agents can deliver it?

Tethers: Of course.

[30th panel shows the Pines leaving the office. Wendy and Candy are outside waiting for them. They just stopped talking as soon as the door opened.]

Wendy: Rob? Cassie? What's going on?

Robert: Get Grenda and Marius, Wendy. We're going home.

[31st panel shows Robert opening the curtain around Dipper's bed. The view is from the inside.]

Robert: Pacifica.

[32nd panel shows Dipper asleep with Pacifica in bed sleeping with him. She's snuggled right up to him. Robert looks like he feels akward about this. Caskey's smiles sweetly at the scene. Mabel's got an excited grin on her face, like she's trying not to squeal. She's covering her mouth with both her hands.]

Robert: Oh.

Caskey: Aww! They look so peaceful together! I wish we didn't have to disturb them!

[33rd panel shows Robert tapping Pacifica on the shoulder. Pacifica stirs. Her movement wakes Dipper as well.]

Pacifica: Huh? What?

Dipper: Dad? What's going on?

Robert: Pacifica, we have to go home. Mason, we'll see you later, okay, champ?

Dipper: Alright. See you later, Pacifica.

[34th panel shows Wendy's van outside the Pine's house at night. Robert, Caskey, Marius and the Gravity Falls girls are loading luggage into the van. Robert and Caskey are carrying a big bag together. Grenda's carrying another big bag. Pacifica and Candy are carrying all the sleeping bags stacked together.]

Narration: Two days later, 11:15PM...

Robert: Sure you've got everything?

Wendy: I think so.

Pacifica: I wish I could've had some more time with Dipper.

Caskey: Pacifica, you know you can visit us anytime you can manage. I wouldn't trust anyone else with Dipper after all this!

Pacifica: I'll hitch-hike my way here if I have to, next time I manage to sneak away from my parents.

Candy: It was great seeing Mabel again.

[35th panel shows Pacifica sitting on the bed, looking out the back window of the van.]

Narration: An hour and a half later...

Pacifica: Okay, as far as I can tell, we weren't followed. I think it's safe to let them out.

[36th panel shows Pacifica and Grenda opening the two big bags. Pacifica's lifting Dipper out of one and Grenda's lifting Mabel out of the other. Mabel is holding Waddles. Marius is pulling a whellchair out from between the sleeping bags. Dipper's frowning at Mabel.]

Dipper: Mabel! You brought Waddles?! Didn't you think that if the cult notice that he's gone, they'll realise that you're not there either?

Mabel: Relax. Waddles hasn't been outside in three months. Didn't you see the litter tray in the corner of our bedroom?

Dipper: <groan> I wondered what that horrible smell was! It'll be lingering in our room for months now!

[37th panel shows Pacifica helping Dipper to the bed at the back. Mabel sits in the seat opposite Grenda and Marius. Waddles climbs up next to Mabel. Marius is unfolding the wheelchair. Candy's sitting next to Wendy with a map. She's shining a flashlight on it. The flashlight has a little rope on the back.]

Wendy: Which way now, Candy?

Candy: Go through the next two intersections then right at the third.

Mabel: When will we reach Grandpa Shermie's?

Candy: We should be there at 8:30 AM at the latest. What's he and his wife like anyway? Is he like Stan and Ford at all?

[38th panel shows a close up on Mabel. Waddles is on the seat next to her.]

Mabel: Well, he's Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford's younger brother, but he's not as goofy as Grunkle Stan or as smart as Grunkle Ford. Grandpa Shermie is a janitor at a school and Granny Sammy is a lunch lady there. She's actually from England. When at home, Grandpa Shermie makes stuff out of clay and sells a lot of it on the side. Granny Sammy's been following her family's old tradition of gardening as a hobby. Her garden is always so beautiful! She sells some of the flowers she grows.

[39th panel shows Mabel petting Waddles and smiling.]

Mabel: She's really fond of Waddles! She's always saying that he helps her keep her garden looking beautiful when he's over there!

Waddles: Snort! Snort! Oink!

[40th panel shows a view of the van from outside the windscreen. Everybody but Mabel has an expression on thier face showing that they're grossed out.]

Grenda: Really? How'd he do that?

Dipper: Ever heard of manure?

Wendy, Candy and Grenda: Eeewwww!!

[41st panel shows Dipper with a sickly look on his face. Pacifica's got her arms around him.]

Dipper: Wendy, can you drive a little smoother? I'm really feeling dizzy.

Pacifica: I think it's because you're up really late. You'd better lie down and get some sleep.

[42nd panel shows Wendy and Candy from the side. Candy's pulling on the end of flashlight as it can extend to move the bulb out of the parabolic mirror, turning it into a lanturn.]

Wendy: That's a point. Pacifica, there's a box of barf bags in the compartment under the bed. You'd better have them at the ready. Mabel, you should get some sleep, too. So should the rest of you guys, really.

Candy: Not me. I'm your navigator, remember?

Wendy: I'm sorry about needing to keep you up, Candy. We've got a long trip ahead of us.

[43rd panel shows a view of the van from outside the windscreen. Dipper and Pacifica's snuggled up and sleeping on the bed with a box of paper bags by the bed on the floor, Grenda's got a travel neck pillow supporting her head while she sleeps with Marius sleeping on her shoulder and Mabel's curled up and sleeping on her seat with her head resting on Waddles, who's also asleep. Wendy's focusing on the road while Candy's holding the map in her hands and the lanturn's rope in her mouth. 44th panel shows the van driving down a residential street. We can see the sea in the distance.]

Narration: 8:25 AM.

Wendy: Wake up guys, we're at Green Forest Avenue. Now where's number 18...?

[45th panel shows the van parked in front of a house. There's an elderly lady tending to a plant in the front yard. Wendy has her head out the window, talking to the lady.]

Wendy: Excuse me, ma'am. Would you happen to be Mrs Samantha Pines?

Sammy: Can I help you?

[46th panel continues the last one. Mabel puts her head out of the window behind Wendy.]

Mabel: Granny Sammy!

Sammy: Mabel! how are you, sweetheart? Shermie! They're here!

[47th panel shows Shermie walking out of a side door of the garage. He's taking off gloves that are covered in clay water. He's smiling at Mabel.]

Shermie: Mabel! It's a relief to see you after Mason went missing! How is he right now?

[48th panel shows Grenda opening the side door. Pacifica's wheeling Dipper out. Shermie and Sammy are shocked by his condition.]

Mabel: See for yourself. Dipper's not at his best, but he's better than when Pacifica found him.

Dipper: Hi, Grandpa. Hi, Granny.

Shermie: Good lord in Heaven! Mason!

Sammy: Dipper! You've almost wasted away!

[49th panel shows Marius helping Pacifica get Dipper out of the van. Sammy's got a serious look on her face. she's pointing to her house.]

Marius: Easy does it...

Sammy: Get him inside right now! I am not going to be able to relax until I'm sure Dipper's eaten! I'll make some breakfast for the rest of you, too.

Wendy: Thanks! I'm starving!

Pacifica: Can you make Dipper's first and mine last? He needs me to feed him. After what they did to him, it's hard for him to move.

Sammy: Of course, sweetheart.

[50th panel shows the group in Shermie and Sammy's living room. Mabel's introducing the gang to Shermie and Sammy.]

Mabel: This is Wendy. She used to work for Grunkle Stan in the Mystery Shack.

Wendy: What up? <yawn> Sorry. Long drive through the night.

Mabel: This is Candy and this is Grenda. They're my best friends from Gravity Falls.

Candy: <yawn> Hello. Sorry. I was up all night navigating.

Grenda: Hi!

Mabel: And that's Grenda's boyfriend from Austria, Marius.

Marius: Guten morgen.

[51st panel shows Mabel showing them Pacifica, who is hugging Dipper from behind. Dipper has a smile on his face. He's leaning his head on Pacifica. Both of them are blushing.]

Mabel: And this is Pacifica, Dipper's girlfriend! She's been nursing Dipper herself!

Pacifica: Dipper did so much for me two years ago. I've been dreaming of being with him ever since.

Shermie: What a wonderful young lady! Thank you for looking after our grandson, Pacifica. I'm grateful that you feel so strongly for him.

[52nd panel shows Sammy placing a plate of cut-up fried eggs and bacon on the table.]

Sammy: So am I, Pacifica. When he was little, so many other children bullied him. It always broke my heart seeing Mabel having to calm him down after he was subjected to so much cruelity. Here, sweetheart, give him this. It should get a bit of meat on him.

[53rd panel shows Pacifica sitting by the table facing Dipper, holding the food on a fork up to his open mouth. Sammy is going back into the kitchen. Mabel's happy about Shermie's plan. She'd be squaling with excitement if she wasn't still weak from her recent illness.]

Shermie: We better figure out who's sleeping where. Most of you will have to camp here in the lounge, I'm afraid. Luckily, we have a couple of camp beds in the garage and a bed-couch in here.

Mabel: That'll be me, Candy, Grenda and Wendy. It'll be like a slumber party!

[54th panel shows Pacifica cleaning Dipper's face with a napkin. Dipper's eaten everything on his plate.]

Shermie: I know Dipper has some difficulty with movement right now, but we'd better put him in our guest room. He needs a real bed in his condition.

Pacifica: Can I sleep in there with him?

Shermie: We intend you to, Pacifica.

[55th panel shows Marius pointing to Wendy's van outside.]

Marius: Unless you've got another room for me to stay in, I think it's for the best if I sleep in Wendy's van. It feels like I'll cause disturbence if I sleep anywhere else.

[56th panel shows Grenda and Marius holding each other's arms.]

Grenda: I don't like the idea of you sleeping alone in there. I'll sleep with you.

Marius: Danke, mein Valkyrie, but it would be unfair on Mabel if you did that. You see less of her than you do of me. What if we took turns sharing with you? You stay with the other girls first then with me tomorrow night and so on?

Grenda: Okay.

[57th panel shows Wendy and Candy sitting at the table. Candy's rubbing her eyes. Sammy's putting plates of food in front of them. Dipper has his hand on his head and an expression on his face showing that he's having a dizzy spell. Pacifica's pushing him into the corridor. Mabel's walking Waddles to the back door. Grenda and Marius are carrying luggage and sleeping bags into the garage.]

Mabel: I'm letting Waddles out in the back yard. He needs time to settle in and besides, he's been cooped up with me in our room for three months.

Marius: Let's set the beds up, mein Valkyrie.

Grenda: I think we'd better. Wendy and Candy are both looking out of it.

Wendy: <yawn> Thanks guys. Once I've eaten, I'm gonna go to bed. I've been driving all night and I'm beat.

Candy: I'm doing the same. I'm exhausted.

Dipper: Pacifica, I feel dizzy.

Pacifica: Yeah, you didn't really sleep well last night. If it wasn't the bumps in the road waking you up, it was your nightmares. I think you need to get some sleep, too. <To Shermie> Shermie, which room's ours?

Dipper: I know which one. I'll show you.

Pacifica: By the way, Shermie, I wanna give you some money for our keep. I'll give it to you after I get Dipper in bed.

Shermie: Thanks Pacifica.

Marius: Oh, that's right. So do I. Danke for reminding me, Pacifica.

[58th panel shows Shermie talking to Wendy. Marius is handing him an envelope with money in it.]

Shermie: You'd better give us your cell phone numbers. The twins may need rest right now, but it won't be healthy for them to be cooped up in this house the whole time you're here.

Wendy: We all left our phones in Gravity Falls. We had to run away from home to come here and we didn't want to be tracked. The twins don't have their phones, either. We're planning on going to the beach tomorrow, so we'll get disposable cell phones on the way there. We'll call you on them once we got them.

[59th panel shows the exterior of the house at night. There is a loud scream coming from inside.]

Narration: That night, 1:45 AM.

[60th panel shows Shermie and Sammy standing at their bedroom door looking towards the guest room. Wendy and Grenda are running towards it. Candy's opening the front door for Marius. Mabel's standing at the door to the lounge in worry. Marius has his sword.]

Wendy: Dipper! What's wrong?!

[61st panel shows Wendy standing at the guest room's door. The room's illuminated by the bedside lamp. She's looking at Dipper and Pacifica. They're both lying in bed. Dipper's pale, sweating, crying and hyperventilating. Pacifica's hugging him. She's worried about him. She's looking at Wendy.]

Pacifica: It's okay, it's okay. I'm here. We're all here, Dipper. Nothing's going to happen to you. We won't let it.

Wendy: Is he alright?

Pacifica: He's had a nightmare. Go back to bed. I'll look after him.

[62nd panel shows Pacifica laying Dipper back down on the bed. She's stroking his hair back. She notices his birthmark. She's smiling.]

Pacifica: Everthing's okay. They're not going to hurt you again. You're safe. Huh? Oh. So that's the birthmark that got you your name. It's cute.

[63rd panel shows Pacifica walking towards the TV. Wendy's still standing at the door. Dipper has tears streaming down his face.]

Pacifica: I'll put a DVD on, that'll calm you down. Anything you'd like?

Dipper: Can it be Alpha Centuri? It's a sci-fi sitcom. It's my favorite. I have it in the disc wallet in my backpack.

Pacifica: Sure thing, baby.

Dipper: I'm sorry, Wendy.

Wendy: Don't say that, dude. It wasn't your fault. Take it easy, okay, man?

[64th panel shows Pacifica and Dipper lying in bed a few minutes later. The room's illuminated by the light from the TV. Dipper's resting his head on her lap. Pacifica's stroking his hair. She's giggling at the joke on TV.]

Actor on TV 1: Have you any idea what it's like to be a computer simulation of yourself? To be made entirely of light? I can't touch anything but myself!

Actor on TV 2: Well, at least your love life's unchanged.

Dipper: Pacifca?

Pacifica: <Giggling> Yeah?

Dipper: Are you disappointed in me?

[65th panel shows Pacifica looking at Dipper in shock. Dipper has his eyes closed. He's weeping.]

Pacifica: What?! How can you say that?

Dipper: Look at me. I'm a weakling. I can barely move, and I'm constantly scared and I look terrible. When I see my reflection, I look like I'm dead. It's like I dug my way out of my own grave. I couldn't defend myself against the cult when they took me and I was a lot stronger then.

[66th panel shows Pacifica lifting Dipper up. 67th panel shows Pacifica holding Dipper's head. She's looking him straight in the eye.]

Pacifica: Do not ever say or think that again. You are the one who saved my life. You are the one who brought out the good in me. You are the one who showed me that other lives matter. You are the one who saved my hometown from chaos and destruction. You are the love of my life.

Dipper: Actually, it wasn't just me who stopped Bill...

[68th panel shows Pacifica kissing Dipper. 69th panel shows Pacifica looking Dipper in the eye again. He's blushing.]

Pacifica: My life means nothing to me without you. Promise me that you'll remember that.

Dipper: Pacifica....

[70th panel shows Pacifica hugging Dipper tightly. 71th panel shows the gang walking away from the van on a beach. They are all wearing swimwear. Pacifica's laying towels on the sand. Mabel's pointing towards the sea. Wendy's pointing towards boats docked on the nearby pier.]

Narration: The next morning...

Mabel: Oh my gosh! Dolphins! I wanna play with them!

Wendy: Maybe we can. I think we can rent those boats over there.

Pacifica: You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna sunbathe with Dipper. I don't think it's a good idea to take him out to the water in his state.

[72nd panel shows Pacifica laying Dipper down on a towel. The others are walking towards the pier.]

Wendy: You have your phone, right?

Pacifica: In my bag.

Wendy: If anything happens...

Pacifica: I will.

[73rd panel shows Pacifica lying with Dipper. She has her arms around him.]

Dipper: Sorry about waking you up last night.

Pacifica: It wasn't your fault. You've been through too much over the last three months.

Dipper: I think it's being in the dark. It's causing nightmares, bringing back memories of...of...

Pacifica: We'll ask the others to get a night light on the way back.

[74th panel shows Dipper streching and yawning. Pacifica's snuggling up to him.]

Pacifica: It's so peaceful here.

Dipper: Why am I feeling more warmth from you than I am from the sun?

[75th panel shows Pacifica waking up. She's hearing strange gasping and wheezing. We can see Dipper's hand weakly tapping Pacifica's head.]

Narration: Half on hour later...

Pacifica: Huh? What....?

[76th panel shows Dipper struggling to breathe. He's gone pale, clammy and is sweating profusely. Pacifica's looking at him with an expression of sheer terror.]

Pacifica: Oh my god!! Dipper! What's wrong?!

[77th panel shows the rest of the group joyriding on a boat with dolphins following them. Marius is at the helm. Mabel, Candy and Grenda are reaching out to the dolphins. Grenda's holding onto Mabel. Wendy's phone is ringing.]

Wendy: Huh? Hang on, guys. Pacifica's calling.

[78th panel shows Wendy looking worried. She's looking at Marius and shouting. Everyone is looking at her with worry.]

Wendy: Pacifica? What's up? NO! Marius! Take us back to shore! Something's wrong with Dipper!

[79th panel shows Dipper in his wheelchair under a tent roof by a burger stand. Pacifica's crying next to him, holding a bag of ice to his head. Wendy and the others are running towards them. The cook is looking at them from the counter.]

Mabel: Dipper!

Wendy: Is he okay?!

Burger cook: Heat exhaustion. It's taken care of. That kid's lucky his girlfriend woke up when she did.

[80th panel shows Wendy with her hand on Pacifica's shoulder. Pacifica's got her hands over her eyes. There's tears streaming down her face. Mabel's holding the bag to Dipper's head. He's looking at Pacifica and reaching for her hand.]

Pacifica: How could I have let this happen?! I never should have fell asleep!

Wendy: It's not your fault, okay? You haven't been sleeping much lately, nor has he.

Dipper: It's okay, Pacifica. I fell asleep too. I have been keeping us up at night. I'm sorry, Pacifica. I didn't think I'd get so sick.

[81st panel shows Pacifica dialing a number on her phone while drying her eyes. Wendy's looking at her with a slight look of worry.]

Wendy: Who're you calling?

Pacifica: A taxi. I'm taking him back to Shermie and Sammy's. I don't think it's safe for him to be away from home right now. You guys go back to the dolphins.

Wendy: Yeah, I guess that's for the best. We'll see you when you get back. I'll call you to check in on you two.

[82nd panel shows Wendy and the gang docking the boat. It's sunset. We can see another boat docking nearby. All we can make out on it are the words "o'War II".]

Wendy: Okay, guys. Time's up. Time to head home.

[83rd panel shows the gang walking towards the van. There's two shadows on the wall next to them. The shadows are coming from behind them.]

Mabel: Did you hear from Pacifica and Dipper?

Wendy: Yeah, they're back at your grandparents'. He's fine.

Voice from behind: Well, you're the last person I'd expect to find here, Wendy.

[84th panel shows everyone looking back in surprise.]

Wendy: You!

Marius: Who...?

Candy and Grenda: Is that...?!

Mabel: I can't believe it!

[85th panel shows Dipper, Pacifica and Sammy in Shermie and Sammy's lounge. Dipper has a fan running full blast aimed at him. Pacifica's sitting in an armchair, holding a wet face cloth on his forehead. There's a bowl of water with ice in it on the coffee table in front of her. Sammy's sitting in another arm chair with a cup of tea in one hand. She's petting Waddles, who's on her lap, with the other.]

Sammy: How are you feeling now, Dipper?

Dipper: A lot better. I never saw this coming. The heat's never bothered me this much before!

Pacifica: You really gave me a scare, Dipper.

Sammy: Maybe you shouldn't leave the house for a while? What the cult did to you took a lot out of you.

Pacifica: No, he shouldn't. Dipper, I'm sticking here with you. I couldn't bear another close call like that!

[86th panel shows Pacifica looking across to Sammy.]

Pacifica: Sammy, is it true that you're British?

Sammy: Yes. Why?

Pacifica: Ever met the Queen? I used to dream of meeting her when I was little.

Sammy: No, I haven't. And to be honest, I'm glad. Not a lot of people are fond of her, to tell the truth. Most of the British people are really resentful towards her. Don't worry, you didn't miss much.

[87th panel shows Pacifica and Sammy chatting while Shermie's coming out of the garage holding freshly made plant-pots.]

Pacifica: How did you and Shermie ever meet?

Sammy: Sheer luck alone. I first came to the California on holiday, sorry, I mean vacation, when I was 15. It was a dream of mine to visit since I was little. I visited a summer crafts fair shopping for souvenirs and there he was selling pots, plates, cups and urns that he made himself.

Shermie: Two days later I found her about to be mugged by a pack of thugs. Needless to say, I stood up to them so she could escape. Took a punch to the face, woke up in hospital with her at my bedside the next day. After that, we got to talking and found out we had a lot in common. After she went back to Britain, we became penpals.

[88th panel shows Sammy laughing. Dipper and Pacifica are looking at her. Pacifica's got her hand over her mouth with a smile. She's leaning her head on Dipper. Dipper's facing Sammy, but his eyes are pointing towards Pacifica. His mouth is slightly open and he's blushing.]

Sammy: I came back for another vacation five years later, just to see him. I never expected him to be waiting for me at the airport with an engagement ring! We had Robert three years after we got married.

Pacifica: Wow. Even after being so far apart from each other for so long, you came back together and stayed together in the end. We may not have been seperated as far, but we've had better adventures!

Dipper: Pacifica, best not to mention too much...

Sammy: Of course, you and Mabel never did like to talk about your adventures in Gravity Falls!

[89th shows Dipper whispering to Pacifica. Shermie is walking back in without the pots, dusting off his hands.]

Dipper: <whispering> That's because we know they'll never believe what goes on up there in a million years. They'd think we're crazy if we ever talked about it!

Pacifica: <whispering> Tell me about it. If it wasn't for being worried about you, I'd be bored outta my skull around here.

Wendy: <off-panel> Yo, Dipper!

[90th panel shows Wendy and the gang coming in.]

Wendy: Guess who we bumped into!

[91st panel shows Stan and Ford coming in behind the gang.]

Stan: Heya, kiddo!

Ford: Greetings, Dipper!

[92nd panel shows Dipper getting up out of his wheelchair. He's very excited. There's a big smile on his face. Pacifica and Sammy look at him.]

Dipper: Gruncle Stan! Great Uncle Ford!

[93rd panel shows Dipper going pale and the look on his face turns to one of discomfort.]

Dipper: Gasp!

[94th panel shows Dipper slumping forward. Pacifica catches him.]

Dipper: Urrrgghhh....

Pacifica: Dipper!!!

[95th panel shows Pacifica putting him back in the wheelchair. The gang look horrified while Stan and Ford rush towards him.]

Pacifica: The doctor told you to take it easy!

Ford: Dipper!

Stan: Hot Belgian waffles! Dipper! You look like a bag of bones!

[96th panel shows Ford scanning Dipper with some sort of wrist-watch type device which is projecting a hologram on Dipper. Stan's talking to Pacifica.]

Ford: It's alright Dipper. Wendy told us everything. Just hold still and let me scan you.

Stan: I was surprised to hear that you're here, Pacifica.

Pacifica: I wanted... needed to see Dipper. How come you two are here? Did you know the twins are here?

[97th panel shows Stan pointing to Shermie. Ford's reading the results of the scan on a tablet computer. Dipper's frowning at Shermie.]

Stan: Yeah, Shermie's been keeping in touch with us since we left Gravity Falls. He told us everything. As luck would have it, we were nearby at the time.

Dipper: This whole time?! Why didn't you tell us, grandpa?!

Ford: Because I asked him not to. I know your love for mysteries, Dipper. I didn't want to tempt you into a dangerous life again and I knew your sister couldn't cope with life without you.

Mabel: Thanks, Gruncle Ford.

Ford: Hmmm. Deficiency of protein, calcium, various other esstenial body resources... Grrr! That cult really worked you over bad!

[98th panel shows Ford kneeling in front of Dipper.]

Ford: Dipper, what can you tell me about the cult? Wendy didn't give much infomation so far. Do you have any idea what they wanted?

Dipper: Only that they wanted me to suffer and die. They kept saying that I wronged their god or something.

Ford: Who was their god?

[99th panel shows Wendy snapping her fingers. Stan's looking at her bemused. Ford's doing something on his tablet.]

Wendy: Oh yeah, I didn't tell you yet. They worshipped a "golden axolotl".

Ford: An axolotl? Why does that sound so farmiliar?

Stan: What the heck is an axolotl?

[100th panel shows Ford holding up his tablet which is displaying a picture of an axolotl. Stan's eyes widen in realization.]

Ford: One of these.

Stan: Wait a minute! I had a nightmare about one of those things once! It was about a year and a half ago!

[101st panel shows Stan flying towards a nebula in a flashback.]

Stan: <in narration box> I dremt I was flying up into space. Something was pulling me up. I thought I was being abducted by aliens.

[102nd panel shows Stan hovering in front of a giant axolotl.]

Stan: <in narration box> Before I knew it, there was a giant axolotl the size of Lake Michigan hovering above me!

[103rd panel shows the axolotl opening it's mouth and sucking in air. It's sucking using it's head frills too. Gold sparkles are flying out of Stan's head and into the axolotl.]

Stan: <in narration box> I thought it was going to eat me when it started sucking some kind of shining dust out of my head.

[104th panel shows Stan falling back to Earth after being pushed by the Axolotl's paw.]

Stan: <in narration box> Once it finished, it just shoved me back to Earth!

[105th panel shows Ford going into the kitchen. He's pulling a box labelled "glucose powder" out of his messenger bag.]

Ford: Troubling. I'm sure there's something important about axolotls that I've read somewhere, but that can wait. Top priority right now is getting Dipper and Mabel back to health. Sherman, Samantha, would you mind if I used your kitchen to make something for them?

Shermie: Go right ahead.

Sammy: What are you making?

Ford: A recipe I picked up in Britain.

[106th panel shows Ford putting a bowl down in front of Dipper. The bowl is full of white square objects. Pacifica picks one up. So does Mabel.]

Narration: A short while later...

Sammy: Oh, I haven't seen those in years!

Pacifica: What are these?

Ford: Mint cakes. They're famous in Britain. A good source of energy. Edmond Hilary and his crew ate these to keep themselves going as they climbed Mt Everest. The Irish Army have these in their 24 hour ration packs. Feed him one, Pacifica. It'll perk him up a little. You try one, too Mabel.

[107th panel shows Pacifica putting a mint cake in Dipper's mouth. Mabel eats hers.]

Pacifica: Open up, Dipper.

[108th panel shows Dipper eating his cake. Mabel's enjoying hers.]

Dipper: Wow. These are good.

Mabel: Yummy!

[109th panel shows Ford and Stan turning to Wendy. Pacifica's holding Dipper. Sammy's walking into the kitchen.]

Pacifica: How're you feeling?

Dipper: A little stronger. It made me realize that I'm getting hungry, though.

Mabel: I haven't eaten, either.

Sammy: It is time I got dinner started. Let me see what we got.

Ford: Wendy, can you takes us back out for a drive? Stan and I need to rent a car. We're going to be here for a while. The twins, I mean the young twins, need us and the only place we can sleep is on the Stan o'War II.

Stan: Yeah, Shermie and Sammy won't have anymore room to spare.

Shermie: Will you be able to afford it?

Stan: Yeah. We've been finding treasure on our journies!

Wendy: Sure thing Mr Pines...es. Ugh, never did get used to there being two of you. I think I saw a place on the way here yesterday.

[110th panel shows everyone on the beach for a 4th July celebration. The night sky is lit up with fireworks. Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Marius are roasting marshmellows on a fire and making s'mores. Mabel's looking at Ford, amazed. Ford's lighting fireworks that seem makeshift. Stan's cooking on a barbeque. He's looking at ford with an angry face. Wendy's eating a chilli dog. Pacifica's holding a burger up to Dipper's mouth and he's eating it. Shermie and Sammy are drinking hot chocolate from thermal flasks. They're putting marshmellows in them.]

Mabel: You've made these fireworks yourself?! Great Uncle Ford, you never cease to amaze me!

Ford: Out of everyday household chemicals. Something I used to do with Stanley when we were kids. We even used to sell them! Made us a few Dollars. We had to stop doing it though. Stanley, do you remember when Crampelter stole some of our stock and blew up the school's science lab?

Stan: How can I forget? I was doing detention in there at the time!

[111th panel shows Dipper and Pacifica in swimwear sitting in inflatable armchairs in an inflatable swimming pool which is under a tent roof in Sammy's garden. Sammy's tending to her plants. Dipper's wearing a flotation vest. Dipper's asleep and Pacifica's reading a magazine with a can of Pit Cola in her arm rest's drink holder. 112th panel shows Mabel, Wendy, Candy, Grenda and Marius sitting in a cinema watching a movie. They all have drinks and buckets of popcorn. 113th panel shows Ford scanning Mabel and recording the results on a chart he put together of Dipper and Mabel's progress to recovery. Stan, Dipper and Pacifica are sitting at the table. There's many treasures and artifacts on the table. Dipper's pointing to an artifact.]

Dipper: So how'd you find this one, Gruncle Stan?

Stan:Well, Ford was scanning for rips in reality and the radar pointed us to a sunken temple in the sea....

[114th panel shows everyone watching TV in Shermie and Sammy's lounge. They're watching Dipper's favorite sit-com, Alpha Centuri. Everyone's laughing at the joke.]

Actor on TV 1: Number one! Put the ship on red alert!

Actor on TV 2: I can't do it, captain! We don't have any red bulbs!

[115th panel shows everyone having dinner at a restrant. Pacifica's spoon-feeding Dipper a stew.

116th panel shows Mabel, Marius and the girls playing at a play-park. Mabel and Waddles are using a see-saw.

117th panel shows Stan taking Dipper and Pacifica for a car ride around Alameda.

118th panel shows a girl flirting with Dipper. Pacifica's grabbing him from behind and snarling at her. He's smiling and shrugging.]

Pacifica: He's MINE!

[119th panel shows Dipper trying to walk on his own in hospital. He's walking towards Pacifica who has her arms open. He's holding himself up on armrails. Everyone else is on standby prepared to catch him if he goes down.

120th panel shows Dipper and Pacifica walking to the play-park. She has both her arms wrapped around one of his.

121st panel shows Mabel and the girls laughing and joking at night in bed.

122nd panel shows Dipper and Pacifica hugging eachother in bed. They're sleeping peacefully and both are smiling happily. They're illuminated by a nightlight.

123rd panel shows Ford scanning the twins.

124th panel shows Pacifica, Wendy and the twins watching Alpha Centuri. Everyone's laughing except Mabel, who's looking at the others in confusion.]

Actor on TV1: There you go. I've upgraded your projection module with a hard-light system. It'll give you a real physical form. You can touch and feel like a normal human.

Actor on TV2: Oh my god! It feels like I'm alive again! Robot! Unpack Sarah and get out the puncture repair kit!

Dipper, Pacifica and Wendy: <laughing> Ohhhh!

Mabel: Okay, someone's gonna have to explain that one to me.

Wendy: It's too rude, Mabel. You don't wanna know.

[125th panel shows Dipper climbing around a fitness trail with Pacifica on the other side of the obsticles, encouraging him. He's not finding it easy.

126th panel shows a bully approaching Dipper. ]

Bully: Well, what do we have here?

[127th panel shows the bully pinning Dipper to the ground.]

Bully: What a scrawny runt! You better pay the protection if you wanna hang out around here!

[128th panel shows Pacifica hanging from the monkey bars and kicking the bully in the face. The bully's spitting out a tooth and there's a jet of blood coming out of his nose.]

Pacifica: GET OFF MY MAN!!

[129th panel shows Pacifica picking Dipper up. The bully's slowly getting back up.]

Pacifica: Dipper, are you alright?

Bully: Oh, you're gonna pay for that, dollface!

[130th shows Grenda curb-stomping the bully on his head. We can only see the back of the bully's head.]

Grenda: Won't you just back off?!

Bully: AARRRGGGHHHH!!!

[131st panel shows an ambulance driving away with it's siren on. Dipper, Pacifica, Grenda and Marius are watching it leave.]

Dipper: I cannot believe you dislodged his eyeball.

Marius: Let's be honest here. He got off easy.

Pacifica: You okay, Dipper?

Dipper: Yeah. I've had worse.

Grenda: Maybe have Ford check you out?

[132nd panel shows Dipper and Pacifica star gazing on a swing bench in Shermie and Sammy's back yard. They're holding hands.

133rd panel shows Mabel becoming more of her old self. She's posing in a sweater with her rainbow shooting star emblem on it and a skirt. Waddles is jumping about excitedly. Candy looks like she has an idea.

134th panel shows Mabel sitting in front of Candy who has a brush in one hand and a comb in the other. Mabel's hair is in pig-tail buns. Mabel's smiling at herself in the mirror. She likes it. the other girls and Marius can be seen behind them. They all approve of Mabel's new hair do.

135th panel shows the gang running across a field. Dipper's in the lead.

136th panel shows Ford scanning the twins. Their charts show great progess. He's giving them both the thumbs up.

137th panel shows the gang back at the beach. Waddles, Stan and Ford are there, too. The dolphins are jumping in the sea. Mabel's excited to see them.]

Mabel: The dolphins are here again! Can we go play with them again?

Ford: Why not? You can use the Stan O'War II.

Dipper: I'll join you this time. I'm a lot stronger now.

[138th panel shows the gang swimming with the dolphins. Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica are each riding one. Waddles is sharing a dolphin with Mabel. The Stan O'War II is close by.]

Mabel: You guys remember us, don't you?

[139th panel shows the gang except for Grenda and Marius riding the dolphins. They're jumping over the sunset.

140th panel shows the dolphins bringing the gang to shore. They're waving the dolphins goodbye. The Stan O'War II is docking nearby.

141st panel shows the gang and the gruncles sitting around a campfire. Dipper and Pacifica are leaning on each other's shoulders. So are Grenda and Marius. Waddles is sitting on Mabel's lap. Mabel and Candy are roasting marshmellows. Mabel's looking at Wendy with a smile.]

Mabel: These last three weeks have been so much fun! I haven't enjoyed myself this much since I was in Gravity Falls! I missed you guys so much!

Wendy: Gravity Falls hasn't been the same without you guys. Everybody's missed you. You should see the display Soos made about you two at the Mystery Shack.

Dipper: How is Soos, anyway?

Stan: And he's he keeping the Mystery Shack?

Mabel: And what happened to the rest of our friends in Gravity Falls?

Wendy: Soos' doing great. His display about you two have been what's bringing in the tourists. "The Mystery Twins and the battle for the Falls". The biggest source of income for the Shack are the DVDs of videos from the battle with Bill and his demon army.

Stan: I trained him well.

[142nd panel shows a close up of the stars. There's lines making constellations. There's one that looks like Soos and Melody holding hands, there's one that looks like Robbie and Tambry holding each other with his hand on her pregnant belly, there's one that looks like the new Mayor of Gravity Falls in this webpage( <https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/Cipher_Hunt> ) and there's one of Lee, Nate and Thomson acting on a stage.

Wendy: Remember his girlfriend, Melody? She's moved in with him at the Mystery Shack. She works there now. Abuelita's really fond of her.

Mabel: He's together with Melody full time now? When's the wedding? I call bride's maid!

Wendy: I think you're more likely to be the bride's maid at Robbie and Tambry's wedding since you brought them together in the first place. They're expecting! She's 5 months pregnant!

Mabel: Robbie's going to be a dad?! Send me pictures of the baby!

Dipper: I'm more amazed that he hasn't ran away from her as soon as she told him. The Love God's potion much be real strong stuff! What happened to the rest of your friends?

Wendy: Lee, Nate and Thomson? They've become a comedy trio. They perform improv and novelty acts across Oregon.

Dipper: Well, there was nothing that Thomson wouldn't do. I just hope it'll all be worth something for him in the end.

Wendy: But here's the weirdest thing to happened since you've been gone. Remember Tyler Cutebiker? Got elected as Mayor? He eventually quit and gave the title to some girl named Momo. Never found out why. She's done a real good job of keeping the town so far. All I really know for sure about her is that she likes to dress up a lot.

Mabel: Huh. Maybe the people got tired of him saying "git 'em" all the time.

[143rd panel shows Dipper Looking towards Ford and Stan.]

Dipper: We've got to visit again when we're old enough. I want to start a new life there. May even lay down roots and start a family.

Pacifica: You know I'll be there waiting for you. And it better be me you start a family with. I wouldn't carry anyone else's kids.

Mabel: Knew it. You were gonna abandon me to be Ford's apprentice there! But sometimes I regret stopping you. Being honest, there's more for you over there than here or anywhere else. But there's a lot I miss there, too.

Dipper: Hey, Gruncles Stan and Ford, I've been meaning to ask, do you think you'll ever be going back there?

Stan: Nah, there's nothing for me there anymore. I'm done ripping people off. Soos loves the Mystery Shack so I know it's in good hands. He'll be alright.

Ford: Being tricked by Bill proved to me that some mysteries are better off being left unsolved. Besides, Stan and I have found some really valuable treasures. With the right investments, we'll be able to retire.

Stan: Shame that we're too old to start dating. We used to promise each other we'd be getting all the girls.

Wendy: Don't give up cuz of that! Men your age have been getting girlfriends by online dating!

Stan and Ford: Online dating?

Wendy: I'll show you tomorrow.

[144th panel shows Ford and Stan getting up. Wendy's phone is ringing.]

Ford: Speaking of, it's late. We'd better get you all back to Shermie and Sammy's. They must be worried.

Wendy: Speak of the devil.

[145th panel shows Wendy looking at the everybody else with her phone to her ear. She looks worried.]

Wendy: Hey, Shermie. Hey, what's wrong? Yeah, they are. Why? ......Oh, no. We're on our way back.

[146th panel shows Wendy gestering the gang to get into her van. The Gruncles are running toward their car.]

Wendy: All of us have to get back to Shermie's now. Stan twins too. Something's wrong.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter describes scenes of violence and contains references to suicide.  
Rick and Morty created by Justin Roiland. Characters used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> Kevin Macloed, Decline, Panels 1-11: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkSg9AAcnKI
> 
> Kevin MacLeod, Lightless Dawn, panels 19-29: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E5uY08HThc
> 
> Zelda: Link to the past, Ganon's message, panels 63-71: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkOBvPZhy7A
> 
> Hacknet Labryinths OST, OGRE-snidely Whiplash, panels 72-102: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6uZmQr_psA
> 
> Toni Toni Tote, Feels Good, Rick and Morty loop, panels 103-108: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjgrtO935iU
> 
> Sonic Adventure, Ice Mountain, panels 134-154 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yKxSqN8UE4
> 
> Pokemon, Unwavering Emotions, panels 155-159: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5glICAquk_c
> 
> Zelda: Wind Waker, Outset Island, panels 160-185: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUiAmrtxits

[Panel 1 shows Wendy's van and the Stan twins' car pulling up by Shermie and Sammy's house. Sammy's crying. They're both waiting outside, worried. Wendy's window is all the way down.]

Wendy: What's going on?

Sammy: Dipper, Mabel, we're so sorry! 

Shermie: We had a call from the FBI. Mason, Mabel, your parents have disappeared. The FBI agents who were protecting them have all been found dead.

[Panel 2 shows the gang still in the van. Mabel has her head out the van window crying. Waddles is standing on his hind legs while leaning on her to comfort her. Pacifica's got her hands on Dipper's shoulders with a worried look on her face. Dipper's's clenching his fists and gritting his teeth in anger.]

Shermie: The cult left behind a message. They're calling you two out. They gave you a week to show up alone or.....

Mabel: Mom...! Dad...!

Pacifica: Oh my god! Dipper...!

Dipper: That. Is. It. I'm going to kill them. 

[Panel 3 shows Dipper walking towards the house. Ford's reaching for him.]

Dipper: Everyone, start packing. We're going back to Piedmont. Stan, Ford, I'm going to need to borrow any weapons you have.

Ford: Cool it, Dipper. We don't know how strong their numbers are!

[Panel 4 shows Dipper turning towards Ford and snatching his arm back. Pacifica's catching up to him with a look of anger on her face.]

Dipper: Obviously it's a trap! But if anyone but me and Mabel show up, they'll kill our parents! I know they wanna kill us for god knows what reason, but I'm not letting Mabel get involved. I'm going in alone. If I'm going down, I'm taking as many of them with me as I can!

Pacifica: Dipper! Don't! You! Dare! I almost lost you once and I am NOT risking it AGAIN!

[Panel 5 shows Ford and Pacifica grabbing Dipper and turning him around.]

Ford: You think they'll let them go after they've killed you?! We've got to fight them on our terms! We will fight them and rescue your parents, but we will be ready and we will do it together.

Pacifica: Exactly! You think I'll let you struggle alone? I'm in on this too.

[Panel 6 shows Dipper and Pacifica holding both of eachother's hands.]

Dipper: Pacifica, this is my problem. You don't have to go. 

Pacifica: Yes, I do. You're my one true love. You've already suffered enough. I won't let it happen anymore. 

[Panel 7 shows Dipper and Pacifica hugging. Everyone else is busy packing Wendy's van, Shermie and Sammy's car and the Stan twins' car.]

Ford: We'll figure out what we're going to do when we get to Piedmont. Don't worry, Dipper and Mabel. We'll get them back.

Shermie: We're going, too. He may be an adult, but Robert's still our son. Tethers told us they caught one of the group who got to Robert and Caskey. Let's see what he has to say.

[Panel 8 shows both cars and Wendy's van parking by the Piedmont police station.]

Narration: The next day... 

[Panel 9 shows the gang in the station reception area. Agent Tethers is waiting for them.]

Tethers: Mason. Mabel. I sincerely apologise. The cult has killed many of our agents. I have no idea how they got the better us. I promise we will get them back.

Ford: Did the cultist you captured say anything?

[Panel 10 shows Stan, Ford, Shermie and Sammy talking to Tethers.]

Tethers: And you are?

Ford: Stanford Pines and my twin brother Stanley. Robert's uncles.

Shermie: I'm Sherman Pines and this is my wife Samantha. We're Robert's parents.

[Panel 11 shows Tethers walking to the interrogation rooms. Everybody's following him.]

Tethers: The cultist hasn't said anything to us. He's either truly dedicated to his cult or too terrified of them to talk.

[Panel 12 shows Tethers showing the group into a dark room. There's a window with the interrogation room. The window is a two-way mirror. We can see the Cultist Pacifica interrogated using a pair of pliers in Chapter 3 in the interrogation room, hand-cuffed to his chair. Candy and Pacifica recognise him. There's a janitor just outside the door making repairs to a electrical box.]

Tethers: It may take a while to get him to crack.

Dipper: But the cult said we have a week!

Candy: Wait a minute. Pacfica, isn't that...?

[Panel 13 shows Pacifica leaving the room. She's taking something out of the janitor's toolbox.]

Pacifica: Give me five seconds. I'll need to borrow this.

Tethers: Miss North-West? What are you doing?

[Panel 14 shows Pacifica in the doorway of the interrogation room. Everyone's looking on through the two-way mirror. She has a menacing grin on her face. She's making the pliers make a snapping noise. She's looking directly at the cultist. His face shows his terror as he recognises her.]

Pacifica: Hey! Look who it is!

[Panel 15 shows the outside of the police station. Richie, Terry, Jonny, Rhys, Lauren, Emily, Hailey and Nakita are approaching the station.]

Narration box: Meanwhile....

Lauren: That's Wendy's van. They're back alright.

Nakita: The poor twins! I can't imagine how scared they must be!

Richie: We're not letting this slide. We got Dipper back, we can get their folks back. 

[Panel 16 continues panel 15. The area is vibrating from a loud scream coming from inside the station. Everyone's looking towards it in shock. The scream has caused some glass to crack.]

Terry, Rhys, Hailey and Nakita: That voice!

[Panel 17 continues 16. The scream went quiet. Rhys is looking at Terry with a deadpan look. Lauren's looing bemused at Rhys and Terry, Hailey's looking at Lauren.]

Rhys: Welp, guess they know where Mr and Mrs Pines are now.

Terry: What are the odds that they'd find HIM?!

Lauren: Did I miss something here?

Hailey: Remember I told you about a cultist who my team caught?

[Panel 18 shows Pacifica rejoining the rest of the group. She's throwing the pliers back to the janitor. Candy's laughing. Everyone else except Mabel are looking in shock at Pacifica. The cultist is in a blind panic. He's screaming and crying. We can see that he's wet himself.]

Cultist: I'll talk! I'll talk! Don't leave me alone with her! I BEG YOU!!! I WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!!!

Pacifica: Try him now.

Tethers: Good god!

Dipper: I don't even want to know, do I?

Mabel: Not really, bro-bro.

[Panel 19 shows the group meeting the others outside. Ford's got his hand in his jacket inside pocket.]

Jonny: Dipper! Mable! You guys okay?

Dipper: I've been worse.

Mabel: Did you guys see who took our parents?

Nakita: Afraid not. While you guys were gone, nobody was allowed near your house.

Terry: We didn't even know you were gone. The feds didn't tell us you've been away until after it happened.

[Panel 20 shows Ford going down an alley near the police station. He's go his back to the others. There's a green glow coming from the front of him.]

Hailey: I think the cult's serious. The agents started turning up dead a week ago.

Dipper: Then we better strike back hard and fast. Great Uncle Ford, any ideas?

Ford: There's one, but I didn't want to do this.

[Panel 21 shows Stanley catching up to Ford. Ford's holding a portal gun from Rick and Morty.]

Stan: You can't be serious! That guy's as dangerous as Bill!

Ford: Maybe. But he's not exactly evil and he owes me a favor. We don't have time to think of another way.

Dipper: Who are you taking about?

[Panel 22 shows Ford opening a portal. Stan's dreading what's going to happen next.]

Ford: The most intelligent man in the multiverse. He'd be a hero if he wasn't an alcoholic sociopath.

[Panel 23 shows the portal closing with Ford going through it. Dipper and Mabel are looking at Stan.]

Wendy: Mr Pines? Who's he talking about?

Stan: Just try to avoid him if you can, kids. His grandson's alright though.

[Panel 24 Shows the portal open again. Ford's stepping out of it with Rick and Morty following him.]

Ford: Kids, meet Rick Sanchez, super scientist and his grandson Morty Smith.

[Panel 25 shows the portal closing. Rick's drinking from his hipflask. Mabel's standing close to Morty, who's blushing. She's flirting with him. Dipper's snapping at Mabel.]

Ford: Rick, thanks for this.

Rick: Yeah. I don't give a f***.

Ford: Language!

Rick: English.

Dipper: Hi Rick. Hi Morty. I'm Dipper, and that's my twin sister, Mabel.

Mabel: Helllooo, hot stuff!

Morty: Whoa. Err... Hi.

Dipper: Mabel! This isn't the time!

[Panel 26 shows the group leaving the alley. Mabel's sidling up to Morty. Pacifica's holding Dipper's hand.]

Rick: So what's this about a kidnapping?

Ford: Four months ago, some insane cult that worships a golden axolotl kidnapped and tortured Dipper. After we rescued him last month, they kidnapped the twins' parents to while they were away.

Morty: Oh Jeez!

Mabel: They gave us a week to hand ourselves over!

Dipper: They kept saying that we wronged their god or something!

Rick: (scoffs.) Religion.

[Panel 27 shows Ford going back into the police station. Ford's talking to Tethers.]

Ford: So, what did the cultist say?

[Panel 28 shows Ford talking to the group outside.]

Ford: We know where they are. The abandoned Kullman metal refinery. Dipper, Mabel, we're going back to your place.

[Panel 29 shows the group at the Pines' house. It's all smashed up.]

Mabel: Our home!

Morty: Oh, jeez! 

Dipper: I can't believe this! How long will it take to get this fixed?!

Rick: Not long. Hang on.

[Panel 30 shows Rick putting a couple of Meeseeks boxes on the floor.]

Rick: These guys can handle it.

[Panel 31 shows Rick pressing the buttons on the Meeseeks boxes. Multiple Meeseeks are spawning.]

Meeseeks group: I'm Mister Meeseeks! Look at me!

[Panel 32 shows Rick pointing to the Pines's house. The Meeseeks are running towards it.]

Rick: Fix that house up.

Meeseeks group: Yessiree! Oh Yeah! Can do! Okay!

Dipper: What the...?

Mabel: Who are those guys?

Rick: Meeseeks. You press the button, make a request, the Meeseeks fulfills the request and then it stops existing. They'll fix your house while we're saving your parents. Now...

[Panel 33 shows Rick pulling a capsule out of his pocket. 

Panel 34 shows rick throwing it into the air.

Panel 35 shows a electric blue light coming from the capsule. A box is forming around it with ones and zeros in it. We see 01010011 01110000 01100001 01110111 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110111 01100101 01100001 01110000 01101111 01101110 01110011 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100001 01110100 01100101.

Panel 36 shows the solid box landing in the middle of the group.

Panel 37 shows the box opening to reveal high tech weaponry. Rick's got his hipflask in his hand again.]

Rick: Choose your weapons, kids.

Jonny: Oh, yeah. We're having fun tonight!

[Panel 38 shows Dipper holding up his arms in an X. Marius and Pacifica are looking angrily at him.]

Dipper Uh-uh. They said if anyone else shows up there, they'll kill our parents. This time, it's me and Mabel alone or nobody.

Pacifica: Are you insane?! How do you hope to take on the whole cult alone?!

Marius: You'll need an army!

[Panel 39 shows Dipper pointing to the Meeseeks boxes.]

Dipper: We have one.

[Panels 40 to 50 show Dipper and Mabel parodying the worm in this YouTube video ( https://youtu.be/4ckbNvrM83A?t=35 ), from 0:35 to 0:59, with the Gravity Falls logo appearing in panel 47 and Mabel struggling to hold her weapons up, then collasping under their weight in panel 48. In panel 49, there's a weapon flying where Mabel was before she fell and in panel 50, Dipper's facepalming.]

Mabel: Ow.

Dipper: (Sigh) Yeah, maybe we should ease up on the weapons, Mabel.

Mabel: Good call.

[Panel 51 shows a view of Dipper and Mabel sneaking around an abandoned factory from the window of Wendy's van. They both have weapons consealed in jackets that they're wearing. Both are wearing messenger bags with Meeseeks boxes hidden inside. Dipper's pressing the earpiece he's wearing.]

Rick: Ok. Dipper, Mabel, can you hear me?

Dipper: Go ahead, Rick.

[Panel 52 shows Rick and Ford by a lot of monitors. Some are showing live CCTV footage, some are showing thermal imaging. Pacifica's standing there with her arms crossed.]

Rick: From the thermal camera, it looks like the cultist was telling the truth. Pacifica must've really f***ed him up bad if he spilled that easily. 

Pacifica: You don't even want to know.

Rick: It looks like your parents are tied up in the attic.

Ford: You know the plan, kids. Send in the Meeseeks to get your parents while you distract the cult.

[Panel 53 shows Dipper and Mabel pressing their Meeseeks boxes.]

Dipper: On it.

[Panel 54 shows Multiple Meeseeks spawning. Dipper's pointing to the factory.]

Meeseeks group: I'm Mr Meeseeks! Look at me!

Dipper: Meeseeks, quietly get into the attic of that building and get our parents out of there and into Wendy's van without the cultists finding you. If any do spot you, take them down.

Mabel: Same orders for you guys.

Dipper: One of you come tell us when you're done before you disappear.

Meeseeks group: Oh yeah! Can do!

[Panel 54 shows the Meeseeks climbing the building from the outside. The twins are heading inside the building.]

Mabel: I really like those guys. They're not as cute as Morty, though.

Dipper: Mabel. Rescue parents first. Flirting later.

Pacifica: (Through earpiece, signal cutting out) Be careful, Dipper. (Buzzing, static) I..an't..lose...ou...gain!

[Panel 55 shows the twins by the front door. They're trying to talk through their earpieces.]

Dipper: Pacifica? Can you hear me?

Mabel: Gruncle Ford! Are you there? Are these things broken?

Dipper: No, I think they're being jammed. We'll just have to wing it. We got the Meeseeks.

[Panel 56 shows the twins pushing the door open.

Panel 57 shows the twins walking into the darkness.

Panel 58 shows the twins blinded by industrial lights.]

Dipper: Aahh!

Mabel: My eyes!

Cult leader: Mason and Mabel Pines! The Children of the Golden Axolotl bid you welcome to your divine punishment!

[Panel 59 shows the twins looking at the cult leader. There's a big fish tank with a axolotl that has gold-like skin swimming in it. It has it's back to the twins, so we can't see it's eyes.]

Dipper: Alright! No more games! Who are you guys?! What are you hounding us for?!

Mabel: We never did anything to you! We never even met!

[Panel 60 shows a close up of the twins' faces, expressing shock.]

Golden Axolotl: Oh, but we have met before! We know each other very, very well!

Dipper: That Voice! No! NO!!!

Mabel: It can't be! There's no way!

[Panel 61 shows a view of the twins from behind the Golden Axolotl.]

Golden Axolotl: It truly is a pleasure to see you again after such a long time.....

[Panel 62 shows a close up of the Golden Axolotl's face. We can see it's eyes. Eyes we've seen before. The Golden Axolotl is Bill Cipher.]

Bill: .....Pine Tree and Shooting Star!!

Twins: Bill Cipher!

[Panel 63 shows Mabel crying. Dipper's eye are wide open. He realised something.]

Mabel: HOW?! HOW ARE YOU BACK?!

Dipper: Wait! Gruncle Stan's nightmare!

[Panel 64 shows Mabel looking at Dipper, who's still standing there in shock.]

Mabel: What?

Dipper: He told us about the night he dreamt a giant axolotl sucked some sort of golden dust out of his head!

[Panel 65 shows Bill in his tank.]

Bill: Yep. The Big Frilly. He needed to bring me back. He's my other half. We're essentually the same being split into two. If I die, he dies. It's insulting that he brought me back looking like him, though! And this small!

[Panel 66 shows the twins readying up for a fight. They're standing back-to-back and pointing guns at the cultists around them.]

Mabel: Wait, so there's a good version of you somewhere up there?

Bill: What, you think he'll help you? You can't even reach him!

Dipper: How did you get out of the Gravity Falls barrier, anyway?

[Panel 67 shows a flashback. We see Bill in his axolotl form falling out of a rip in the fabric of reality into a lake in Mexico.]

Bill: (in narration box) As luck would have it, Weirdmageddon caused some tears to open around the world. 

Dipper: (in narration box) Dang! That's right. Stan and Ford went off to find those rips and seal them shut. 

Bill: (narration box) Guess they didn't get them all! I ended up in Lake Xochimilco, Mexico.

[Panel 68 continues the flashback. It shows the cult leader finding Bill. Bill's the only one with a gold color.]

Cult leader: (narration box That's where I met Lord Cipher. I was on vacation with my abusive family there. I was at the lowest point of my life when I found him.

Bill: (narration box) As was I! 

[Panel 69 continues the flashback. The cult leader is holding Bill in his hands. There's a string of energy between their heads. Bill's using telepathy to show the cult leader images. We see the images around the cult leader.]

Cult leader: (narration box) Lord Cipher showed me so much and promised me so much more! All I had to do was capture either one of you two and so he could take your body as his own!

Bill: (narration box) Then I could get to work on restoring my true form and full power!

[Panel 70 shows the twins gritting their teeth and keeping an eye on the cultists surrounding them.]

Mabel: You moron! You actually believed what Bill told you?!

Dipper: Every deal he's ever made, he's welched on!

[Panel 71 shows a close up on the cult leader and Bill. Bill's eyes are glowing red.]

Cult leader: Oh, really? He's kept up his promises to me so far! Do you really think you could turn me against him now?

Bill: It's up to you now, kids. Give up your bodies or your parents get mashed alive in these machines!

[Panel 72 continues the last one. Something dropped in front of the from the ceiling above with a thud.]

Bill: Huh?

Cult leader: What....?

[Panel 73 shows a dead cultist on the floor in front of the cult leader.]

Cult leader: How....?!

Bill: Who...?

[Panel 74 continues the last one. Bill and the cult leader are both looking up.

Panel 75 shows a Meeseeks hanging from the rafters above.]

Meeseeks: All done! your parents are safely away to your friend's van!

[Panel 76 shows the Meeseeks disappearing in a puff of smoke.]

Cult leader: Who...?!

Bill: What was that?!

[Panel 77 shows a cultist looking out a window. We see a group of Meeseeks carrying Robert and Caskey, who are still tied up, towards Wendy's van.

Panel 78 shows Bill and the cult leader. The leader's pointing at the twins.]

Bill: GET THEM!

Leader: ATTACK!!!

[Panel 79 shows the twins rapidly pressing the buttons on their Meeseeks boxes.

Panel 80 shows the twins running towards Bill and the leader with weapons in hand. The Meeseeks are running towards the other cultists.]

Meeseeks group: I'm Mr Meeseeks! Look at me!

Dipper: KEEP THE CULTISTS AWAY FROM US!

Mabel: What Dipper said!

Meeseeks group: Oh yeah! Can do!

[Panel 81 shows Bill ducking into a pipe in his tank. We see that the pipe is connected to a system of pipes around the building. The cult leader is running down a corridor.]

Bill: Better get out of here and go to plan B! See you on the other side!

Cult leader: See you there, my lord!

Dipper: (off screen) Don't let him get away, Mabel!

[Panel 82 shows Mabel with Rick's sci-fi weapons. She's shooting the laser, from Rick and Morty Season 4 episode 1 which Morty used to shoot the police, at the cultists.]

Mabel: I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!!!!

[Panel 83 shows the cultists she hit falling apart into cubes as she runs off. The resulting pieces are sprouting little legs and running off. The cultists' heads are screaming in terror.]

Cultist: What's happening?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!?!

[Panel 84 shows Dipper reaching the tank. He sees the pipes Bill escaped into.]

Dipper: Dang it!

[Panel 85 shows Dipper using his Meeseeks box.

Panel 86 shows a Meeseeks spawning in front of him.]

Meeseeks: I'm Mr Meeseeks! Look at me!

Dipper: Go to the police station and find Stanford Pines! Tell him that the Golden Axolotl is Bill Cipher!

Meeseeks: Yessiriee!

[Panel 87 shows the outside. The Meeseeks are putting Robert and Caskey, who are still tied up, into Wendy's van.]

Meeseeks group: All done!

Wendy: What?

[Panel 88 shows the Meeseeks group despawning. They left the van door open.]

Wendy: (Groan!) Couldn't they close the door?!

[Panel 89 shows Wendy spotting a lone Meeseeks running from the building.]

Wendy: Hey! Where are you running off to?

Meeseeks: To the police station! Got a message for Stanford Pines!

Wendy: That's where I'm going! Wanna lift? Just close the door when you're in!

Meeseeks: Yeah! Thanks!

[Panel 90 shows Dipper following the pipes. Mabel's going wild with her weapons against the cultists. The Meeseeks are still fighting with the cultists.]

Dipper: This is impossible! He could be anywhere by now!

Mabel: FEAR THE UNSTOPPABLE WRATH OF THE ALL-POWERFUL MABEL!!!! 

[Panel 91 shows Wendy and the Meeseeks arriving at the Police station lobby. They're talking to the secretary who's pointing to a corridor behind her.]

Meeseeks: Hi. I have an important message for Stanford Pines. Is he available?

Secretary: He's back there?

Meeseeks: Thank you!

Wendy: Can someone untie Mr and Mrs Pines? They're in my van.

[Panel 92 shows Mr Meeseeks and Wendy finding the group. Ford's lifting his finger up.]

Meeseeks: Excuse me, is there a Stanford Pines here?

Ford: Err.. Here.

Meeseeks: Hi, I'm Mr Meeseeks. I have a message for you. The Golden Axolotl is Bill Cipher.

[Panel 93 shows Stan, Ford, Wendy, Pacifica, Candy and Grenda shouting in horror. The Meeseeks is despawning.]

Stan, Ford, Wendy, Pacifica, Candy and Grenda: WHAT?!?!?!!?!

[Panel 94 shows the FBI agents preparing to move out. Tethers is pointing at the group.]

Rick: Who?

Ford: An old enemy! He terrorised Gravity Falls! We thought he died two years ago! This explains everything.

Stan: Yeah, including my nightmare!

Ford: If he's back, the twins are in serious danger!

Pacifica: We've got to get over there before they hurt Dipper!

Tethers: No, WE'VE got to. Let the FBI handle this. All of you wait here. We'll bring the twins back, too.

[Panel 95 shows the last FBI agent leaving the station. Robert and Caskey are coming in. Rick's punching in co-ordinates into his portal gun.]

Rick: F*** that.

Morty: Oh, jeez, Rick! Wouldn't it be better to let the feds finish this?

Rick: Morty, all the weapons I gave the twins are deadly. They insisted that they're taking no prisoners.

Robert and Caskey: WHAT?!?!

[Panel 96 shows the portal is open. Rick, Morty, Stan, Ford and Pacifica are going through.]

Rick: So we better clean the mess up before they get there. We don't want the feds asking too many questions. Ford, you and your brother better come too.

Ford: Right.

Stan: Fine.

Pacifica: I'm coming, too. I'm worried about Dipper.

[Panel 97 shows the portal open at the factory. Dipper recoils in surprise as it opens near him. Rick, Morty, Stan, Ford and Pacifica step out of it.]

Dipper: Whoa!

Rick: Don't s*** your pants, kid. It's just us.

Pacifica: Dipper!

Stan: You alright, kid?

Ford: What's the situation, Dipper?

[Panel 98 shows Dipper pointing to the pipes with one hand, and to Mabel's shadow cast from another room with the other. Rick's scanning the area with a device simular to a tablet computer. In the background, we see cultists and Meeseeks fighting.]

Dipper: Bill's reincarnated as an axolotl, he's escaped into one of these pipes, I have no idea where he's gone and Mabel's getting carried away!

Mabel: (off screen) This is for torturing and starving my brother! This is for kidnapping my parents!!! AND THIS IS BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE A GOD!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!

Rick: Still got the Meeseeks boxes? 

Dipper: Yeah.

Rick: Good. I want them back later. Computer, find the nearest axolotl.

Computer: Scanning....

[Panel 99 shows Rick leading the group down a corridor. His computer's showing a hologram pinpointing Bill's location. Morty's going the other way.]

Computer: Axolotl. Found. Displaying. 

Rick: This way!

Morty: Rick, I'm going to help Mabel.

Rick: Fine.

[Panel 100 shows Mabel firing a gun that creates miniture black holes with a sinister look on her face. A cultist is being sucked into one and his face shows that it is causing him agonising pain. Morty arrives.]

Mabel: HA HA HA! WOOO!

Morty: Mabel! Shall I join in?

[Panel 101 shows Mabel looking at Morty with a flirtaous look. Morty's handing Mabel a wrist-watch-like device. We see that he's wearing one on his other wrist.]

Mabel: Honey, I'd be heart-broken if you didn't.

Morty: Okay! Here, wear this!

[Panel 102 shows Morty pressing a button on his wrist device. Mabel's pressing hers. Armour is forming around both of them.]

Morty: Now press this!

Mabel: Whoa-ho-HO, baby!

[Panel 103 shows both Mabel and Morty charging up wrist-mounted laser canons. They are surrounded by cultists. "Feels Good" by Toni Toni Tote is playing on speakers in the armour's arms.]

Mabel: And I thought I was already having fun before you got here!

Morty: Computer, cue the music!

[Panel 104 shows Dipper, Pacifica, Stand, Ford and Rick in the room where Bill's hiding. Bill's unaware that they know where he is. Rick's got a device in one hand and hands another one to Ford with his other.

Panel 105 shows Rick's device making the pipe Bill's hiding in cease to exist. Bill's in shock as he and the water is still in mid-air.]

Bill: What the?!?!

[Panel 106 shows Ford using his device to spawn a glass cube around Bill and the water, containing them both.]

Bill: Stanford!

Ford: Hello, Bill. Love the new look.

[Panel 107 shows Ford converting the glass cube, water and Bill into energy and storing it in his gadet.]

Stan: We got him. Now what?

Ford: We clean up here, go back to Gravity Falls and finished what we started two years ago.

Pacifica: That's what I've been dreading. My parents are SO going to make my life hell when I get back there. Worth it though.

Dipper: We better get Mabel and Morty.

[Panel 108 shows The group getting back to Mabel and Morty. They are deactivating their armour. Some of the cultists are dead. The ones still alive are paniking. The Meeseeks are despawning. Energy is coming out of Rick's pocket.]

Rick: Okay, Meeseeks. We'll handle the rest. You're done here.

Dipper: You heard him.

Mabel: You can go now. We're safe.

Meeseeks: Yessiree!

[Panel 109 shows Rick pulling out another gun. He's changing a setting on it. There's an empty weapons crate spawning out of the energy from Rick's pocket on the floor by him. Dipper and Mabel are putting their weapons back into it.]

Dipper: So, how are going to get out of trouble for killing these cultists?

Rick: Easy. Using the ones you spared.

[Panel 110 shows Rick firing the ray. Instead of killing the cultists, it's making them go insane.]

Rick: This will make them kill each other and/or become suicidal. Outside, now!

[Panel 111 shows the group outside. Stan and Ford are closing the door. Rick's changing a setting on his gun again.]

Rick: Set this to stun.... Morty, on my mark, set off a flashbang.

Morty: Right. Everyone, when I do it, cover your eyes.

[Panel 112 shows the FBI agents arriving, including Tethers. They are not happy to see Stan, Ford, Pacifica, Rick or Morty at all.]

Narration: Minutes later....

Tethers: I told all of you to stay at the police station.

Rick: Wanna make something of it?

[Panel 113 shows the agents approaching the group in a menacing manner. They're pulling the hammers on their guns back.]

Tethers: Care to repeat that, Mr Sanchez?

Rick: Sure. Now, Morty.

[Panel 114 shows a blinding flash of light coming from Morty's hand. Morty's got his eyes closed. Rick's shooting the agents. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Stan and Ford are covering their eyes.]

Tethers: Arrgghh!

[Panel 115 shows Rick using his memory eraser laser on the FBI agents.]

Rick: Okay, when these dorks wake up, tell them the cult went beserk and started killing each other. They won't remember we were ever here. 

Dipper: What if the cultists tell them you were?

Rick: They can't, remember? I've driven them insane. They'll have killed each other and themselves by the time the feds come to.

Ford: Nice memory gun. My friend, Fiddleford made one, too.

[Panel 116 shows Rick approaching the twins.]

Rick: One last thing.

Mabel: What?

Dipper: I don't like this...

[Panel 117 shows Rick punching the twins. Stan and Ford's snapping at Rick and Pacifica's growling at him.]

Stan and Ford: Rick!!

Pacifica: Mr Sanchez, unless you want me to give you a dang good butt-kicking, I advise you to make the explaination you're about to give for what you are doing phenomenally good.

Rick: One, if the kids come out of this unscathed, the feds will get suspicious. We can't have any unwanted questions. And two, my automated defence systems will melt your entire body in an instant if you lay a finger on me.

[Panel 118 shows Rick opening a portal. Rick, Morty, Pacifica, Stan and Ford are walking towards it.]

Rick: We're done here.

Pacifica: See you back at the police station, Dipper.

Mabel: See you when I get back, Morty.

[Panel 119 shows the FBI agents waking up. The twins are whispering to each other. Mabel's got a bottle of water in hand.]

Narration: Later...

Tethers: Uggh... What happened?!

Dipper: (whispers) Show time, Mabel.

Mabel: (whispers) Hang on, let me put some fake tears on my eyes.

Dipper: (whispers) Good idea.

[Panel 120 shows the twins running to the FBI agents who are now fully consious. Their eyes are wet. They're pretending to panic.]

Mabel: Mr Tethers! Help!

Dipper: The cult went crazy! They started killing each other after they took you by surprise!!

Tethers: What?! How long were we out?

[Panel 121 shows the Twins standing behind the agents who are walking towards the refinery, guns in hand.]

Mabel: Too long!

Dipper: About 45 minutes!

Tethers: You did good, kids. Sorry you had to go through this. We'll take it from here. Someone get these two back to the station!

FBI agent: Master Pines, Miss Pines, come with me please.

[Panel 122 shows the FBI agents kicking the door open.]

Tethers: FREEZE!!! FBI!!

[Panel 123 shows the remaining cultists screaming with weapons in hand. The FBI agents are pointing their guns at the cultists.]

Tethers: Drop the weapons or we will open fire!!

[Panel 124 shows the cultists turning their weapons on themselves. Guns pointed at their own heads, knives aimed at their own chests.]

Tethers: Wait a minute! Calm down! There's no need....!

[Panel 125 shows a close up on the FBI agents. They're faces show shock and horror. There's loud bangs coming from in front of them.]

Tethers: Jesus Christ!!!!

[Panel 126 shows the twins arriving at the police station. Everybody's waiting for them.]

Robert and Caskey: Mason! Mabel!

Pacifica: Dipper!

Mabel: Mommy! Daddy!

Dipper: It's all over now.

[Panel 127 shows Ford approaching the twins. Stan's looking ashamed of himself. Pacifica's hugging Dipper tight. Mabel's holding Morty's hand.]

Ford: Not just yet. We have to go back to Gravity Falls. We have unfinished buisness there.

Stan: This is all my fault. If I didn't screw up the ritual...

Pacifica: We're going to be seperated again!

Mabel: Morty, will you coming here again?

Morty: I don't know. That's up to Rick, except on every tenth adventure.

[Panel 128 shows Rick holding his empty hipflask upside down. Mabel and Morty are excited.]

Rick: Don't worry, Morty. We'll hang around here for a while. Ford told me about Gravity Falls. If it's as weird as he said, maybe there'll be something useful to me there.

Morty: Thanks, Rick!

Mabel: Yay! Maybe this'll be my perfect summertime romance! 

[Panel 129 shows everyone and Morty getting into either Wendy's van, the Stan twins' car or Shermie and Sammy's car. Rick's opening a portal and going through alone.]

Caskey: What about our home? When the cultists took us, the smashed our house up!

Dipper: All taken care of, Mom. Remember those weird blue men who took you and Dad to Wendy's van? Rick's got these boxes that can make them. He had a few of them fix the house up.

Rick: You better go back and check on them. They might be done by now. I'm gonna go back to get my space car and fill my flask up. Morty, go with your girlfriend. I'll meet you there.

Morty: Okay, Rick.

Mabel: So Morty, what sort of adventures do you and Rick have?

[Panel 130 shows Wendy's van, the Stan twins' car and Shermie's car arriving at the Pines house. It's fully repaired. The Meeseeks are all around the front lawn. There's a portal in the sky and Rick's flying car is coming out of it.]

Morty: (From inside Wendy's van) ...And then there was this one time, Rick made a teenage clone of himself so he could help me and my sister hunt a vampire in our school....

Mabel: (From inside the van) You have vampires in your universe?!?!

Meeseeks group: All done!

[Panel 131 shows the group getting out of their cars. The Meeseeks are despawning. Rick's flying car is landing on the lawn.]

Dipper: Wow. 

Robert: It's like the cult never attacked!

Morty: Yeah, why?

[Panel 132 shows Mabel going up in Morty's face. Rick's getting out of his car. He's looking at Mabel and Morty.]

Mabel: I always wanted to date a vampire! Can you get Rick to turn you into one? Please, please, please, please, PLEASEEEEE?!?!

Morty: Mabel, I don't think that's a good idea...

[Panel 133 shows Rick putting his equipment away in his mini-lab in his car's trunk. Mabel's glaring at Rick. Morty's holding her hand.]

Rick: No, Morty, it is not a good idea because vampires are F**KING LAME so I will not be doing it.

Mabel: Aww!

Morty: It's for the best, Mabel. Vampires are jerks anyway.

[Panel 134 shows Ford talking to the group.]

Ford: Okay, everyone. Pack your clothes for a road trip and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, we're all going back to Gravity Falls so we can finish what we started two years ago and destroy Bill Cipher once and for all.

[Panel 135 shows everyone going inside the Pines house.]

Caskey: How long does it take to get there?

Wendy: It took us four days to get to Piedmont.

Rick: F**k that.

[Panel 136 shows Ford snapping at Rick.]

Ford: For crying out loud, Rick! Watch your language!!

Rick: I am watching it. It's English. I have a portal gun, remember? I can get us there in two seconds.

Shermie: In that case, we'll go too.

Sammy: The twins were always missing Gravity Falls but they never wanted to talk about it. I always wondered why.

Rick: Fine.

Wendy: So, who's sleeping where?

[Panel 137 shows everyone in the Pines' house lounge. Pacifica's holding onto Dipper's arm. Mabel's holding onto Morty's. Morty's blushing.]

Pacifica: I'm sharing with Dipper again. Looks like tonight's gonna be the last time until we see each other again.

Dipper: I'm going to miss that.

Mabel: Mom, Dad, since Dipper's been sharing with Pacifica all this time, can I share with Morty?

Morty: You... you really want that?

Caskey: I'm not sure if we should let you, honey.

Robert: He does seem nice enough, but none of us really know him. We only met him today.

[Panel 138 shows Mabel hugging Morty. Rick's standing next to them. He's got his portal gun in his hand.]

Mabel: So what? Pacifica's parents hate Dipper! He's so sweet! He's not gonna do anything to me!

Rick: You can trust my grandson, I promise. He's a good kid. But I guess I should mention that he has Asperger's. Maybe she'll do him some good.

Morty: Thanks Rick.

Rick: I'll tell you what. I'll take you two back to our place. Meet our family. Talk to his mom, my daughter, Beth.

[Panel 139 shows Robert and Caskey looking at each other.]

Robert: Maybe we should. What do you say, honey? I mean, your parents didn't like me.

Caskey: That's true, and they were wrong about you. Let's give him a chance.

[Panel 140 shows Rick opening a portal. Mabel, Morty, Robert and Caskey are walking towards it.]

Robert: Mason, Mom, Dad, can you figure out everything here while we're gone?

Dipper: Okay, Dad.

Shermie: You got it, Robert.

Sammy: See you when you get back.

[Panel 141 shows the Smith family living room. Beth and Jerry are siting on the couch. Summer's in the armchair, using her smart phone. There's a portal on the back wall. Rick, Morty, Mabel, Robert and Caskey are coming out of it. The Smiths are looking at Rick and Morty.]

Rick: Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Morty's new friend, Mabel, my friend's niece and her parents, Robert and Caskey. 

Caskey: Hi. Our daughter's taken a shine to your son, so Rick thought it'd be nice if we meet.

[Panel 142 shows Beth and Jerry standing up. Summer's smiling politely.]

Beth: Oh.. er hi.

Jerry: (whispering) Rick has more friends?!

Beth: (whispering) Shut up, Jerry. 

[Panel 143 shows Morty holding Mabel's hand and walking her to his family.]

Morty: Mabel, this my mom, Beth...

Beth: Hi, sweetie.

Morty: ...my dad, Jerry... 

Jerry: Nice to meet you.

[Panel 144 shows Morty introducing Mabel to Summer. Summer's shaking Mabel's hand. Summer's smiling at Morty, impressed.]

Morty: ..and this is my sister, Summer. 

Summer: Hi, Mabel. You lucky dog, Morty! She's really cute!

Mabel: Thanks! It figures that a cutie like Morty would have a very beautiful sister!

Summer: Aww! Thank you! You know, I think you're a perfect match for my little brother!

[Panel 145 shows Beth guiding Mabel, Robert and Caskey into the dining room. Morty's grabbing Jerry's arm.] 

Beth: Why don't we have a chat in here? I'll make us some coffee.

Morty: Dad? Can I ask you something, quick?

Jerry: Sure thing, son.

[Panel 146 shows Morty grappling Jerry's shirt. He's glaring at Jerry in a threatening manner with gritted teeth. Summer's looking at her phone. The Pines have already gone into the dining room with Beth.]

Morty: (whispering) Blow this for me, and I'll get Rick to put nanobots in all your underwear so they'll crush your balls like a vice when you wear them!!!

Jerry: (whispering) Whoa! Easy, Morty! I won't embarress you!

Morty: (whispering) Like you do every single day?! Just let Mom do all the talking!

Jerry: (whispering) All right, all right!

Summer: (whispering) He's right, Dad. And don't mention Jessica to Mabel. That'll definately wreck all of Morty's chances!

Jerry: (whispering) What exactly do you take me for?!

Summer: (whispering) I'll write a list while you're in there.

[Panel 147 shows a portal in the Pines' family living room. Robert and Caskey are walking out of it. ]

Dipper: Where's Mabel, Rick and Morty?

Robert: They're staying at Morty's tonight. Saves some room for us.

Caskey: She said Candy can sleep in her bed.

[Panel 148 shows Dipper talking to Wendy. Grenda and Marius are next to her.]

Dipper: Since I'll be sleeping with Pacifica on the foldable bed in the basement, you might as well have my bed tonight, Wendy. I just hope the Meeseeks got the smell from Waddles' litter box out of there! 

Wendy: Don't worry, dude. I've had worse. Robbie used to rope me into helping him when his parents made him do some work at their funeral parlor. Grenda, I take it you and Marius are sharing my van's bed again?

[Panel 149 shows Marius leaning on Grenda who has her arms around him.]

Marius: Ja. I think we'd better.

Grenda: This might be the last chance we get to sleep together for a while.

[Panel 150 shows the Stan twins standing by the window with the view of the street. Ford's pointing to their car.]

Ford: We'll be sleeping in our car. 

Stan: Can't imagine it'll be much different from sleeping in the Stan o'War II. 

[Panel 151 shows Dipper rummaging through a closet under the stairs. We see Candy siitting on the stairs. She's looking depressed. Wendy's noticed Candy.]

Which leaves the lounge for Grandpa Shermie and Granny Sammy. I'll get the inflatable mattress and the electric pump.

[Panel 152 shows the cult leader listening in from an air vent from outside. He's carrying a lot of rope and he has an uzi on his belt.]

Caskey: Is everyone alright with ordering pizza for dinner? It's a bit late to be cooking for every one.

Everyone: (in different speech bubbles) Yeah. Ok. Sure. Alright.

Ford: Remember, we better be on our way early tomorrow morning. The sooner we get back to Gravity Falls, the sooner we can be rid of Bill forever.

Cult leader: (thought bubble) Not if I have something to say about it!

[Panel 153 shows the cult leader crawling underneath Wendy's van.

Panel 154 shows him tying his legs torso to the van's underside.]

Cult leader: (thought bubble) Hold on, Lord Cipher! I'll rescue you!

[Panel 155 shows Candy sitting in Mabel's bed with her arms around her knees. Wendy lying in Dipper's bed on her side looking at Candy.]

Narration: Later that night....

Wendy: Okay, Candy. What is it?

Candy: What do you mean?

Wendy: Why do you look like you wanna cry your eyes out? You were looking down earlier. Is it because you're gonna miss Mabel?

Candy: We'll be keeping in touch this time. It's not that.

[Panel 156 shows Candy turning to Wendy with tears in her eyes. The view is from over Wendy's shoulder.]

Wendy: What's the problem, then?

Candy: I'm just starting to realize how lonely life can be. Everybody has someone to be with now. Mabel has Morty, Pacifica has Dipper, Grenda has Marius... What about me?! When will I have someone to share life with?!

[Panel 157 shows Wendy sitting on Mabel's bed and putting her hand on Candy's shoulder. Candy's still crying.]

Candy: I was very lonely before I met Grenda. We were both outcasts in Gravity Falls! And then we met Mabel and she connected us with the people around us! But now...! What if Grenda moves to Austria with Marius? What if Pacifica moves here with Dipper? Will I be left alone again?!

Wendy: Oh, Candy, they'll never forget you. They'll never lose touch with you. They love you. And you know I'll never abandon you.

[Panel 158 shows Candy wiping away her tears. Wendy's hugging her.]

Wendy: Besides, you're a really pretty girl, Candy. I'd be surprised if you didn't need to fight off the boys in the next few years.

Candy: You mean that?

Wendy: Sure I do! If you meet a boy you like, Me and Grenda will be your wing-girls!

Candy: Thanks, Wendy.

[Panel 159 shows Wendy getting into Dipper's bed. Candy's getting under Mabel's covers.]

Wendy: We'd better get to sleep. We're going home tomorrow morning.

Candy: It's going to be weird being seperated from Mabel again.

Wendy: I'm more worried about what our families will do to us for being gone about a month without telling them where we are!

Candy: It's been that long?! Wow!

[Panel 160 shows the Pines' house the next morning. Grenda and Marius are getting out of Wendy's van. The Stan twins are getting out of their car. There's a portal appearing on the house's wall. Rick, Morty and Mabel are coming out of it.]

Grenda: Morning, Mabel. How was it at Morty's?

Mabel: It was the best! Morty showed me so many cool things in Rick's garage! And his sister is so much fun!

Morty: She held me tight all night long!

[Panel 161 shows a close up of Mabel hugging Morty. Terry's running towards her.]

Mabel: That's because you're SO SNUGGLY, it felt really nice to hold you!

Morty: You're so warm...

Terry: Hey, Mabel! 

[Panel 162 shows Terry slowing down near Mabel and Morty. Grenda and Marius are just about to go inside.]

Mabel: Morning, Terry. What's up?

Terry: How long are your friends from Gravity Falls staying here for?

Grenda: We're leaving to go home today. Why?

[Panel 163 shows Terry recoiling with a look of heartbreak and disappointment on his face. Mabel's look at him with a dead-pan look. She has her arms crossed.]

Terry: Oh. It's... it's nothing. Nevermind.

Mabel: Okay, Terry. What is it? After what you did last year, we don't like it when you hide what you have to say. Out with it.

Terry: I can't. Please, just... I just can't.

[Panel 164 shows Morty looking at Rick. Rick's pulling out a dart gun.]

Morty: Rick, can you do him a favor?

Rick: Sure.

[Panel 165 shows Rick launching the dart into Terry's arm. Terry's pupils are wide open.]

Terry: Ow! What the hell?!

Rick: Truth serum dart. Doesn't wear off until I give the antidote. Now, why did you ask Mabel how long the girls from Gravity Falls are staying here?

[Panel 166 shows Terry with his mouth open in shock. Mabel's eyes are wide open in surprise. Rick's face shows no emotion.]

Terry: Because I have a really big crush on her friend, Candy! Huh?

[Panel 167 shows Terry covering his mouth. His face has turned bright red. Mabel's smiling excitedly while gently biting her lower lip. Rick's rolls his eyes and lifts his flask up to his mouth while knocking on the front door.]

Terry: Oh, no...!

Mabel: Match made!

Rick: (groan) Teenagers...

[Panel 168 Shows Robert opening the door. Everyone is getting ready to leave. Wendy and Candy are sitting at the table. Rick walks in. Mabel's pushing Terry towards Candy.]

Mabel: Candy! Terry here would like a chat with you!

Terry: Mabel, please...!

Candy: What is it?

[Panel 169 shows Rick leaning on the wall behind Terry. Mabel's pushing Terry into a chair at the table next to Candy. Candy's face shows surprise. Wendy's smiling smugly at Candy.]

Rick: Terry, how do you feel about Candy?

Terry: I think she's the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on and I want to get to know her better.

Candy: Oh!

[Panel 170 shows a close up on Candy's face. She's blushing.]

Terry: She shown us her great intellect when she spotted the cult's symbol and helped come up with the rescue plan.

[Panel 171 continues the close up. She's smiling while holding her lower lip in her teeth. Her hands are on her cheeks and her pupils have gotten a little bigger.]

Terry: Her voice makes me dizzy. It sounds heavenly, like a violin playing a ballad.

[Panel 172 concludes the close up. She has a hungry expression on her face.]

Terry: I always struggle to look away from her beautiful face. When her hair catches the light, it's like star gazing on a summer's moonless night.

[Panel 173 shows Candy excitedly squealing. She's grabbing Terry and pushing him into the wall. Wendy's laughing with a smug smile.]

Wendy: What were you so upset about last night, Candy?

[Panel 174 shows Candy holding Terry against the wall.]

Candy: Terry! You're so passionate! 

Terry: You... you like me?

Candy: Shut up and kiss me!

[Panel 175 shows Terry glaring at Rick. Candy's kissing Terry's neck.]

Terry: Get this stupid serum outta me before I say something that'll blow this for me and make me try to kill myself again!

Candy: Don't be silly, Terry, I'll never...

[Panel 176 shows Rick injecting Terry with the antidote. Candy's pulling back a little. Her face shows fear.]

Candy: AGAIN?!

[Panel 177 shows Robert on the phone. Candy's crying. She's holding both of Terry's hands. Marius and Granda are talking to Candy.]

Candy: Why?!

Grenda: It happened a year ago.

Marius: His father told us everything.

Robert: Hi, William. Listen, I think it'll do your boy some good if he joins us on the roadtrip we're taking today...

[Panel 178 shows the outside of the Pines' house. All the cars are amost packed and everyone's nearly ready to go. William and Debbie, Terry's mother are there with bags. Mabel and Robert are talking to them.]

Mabel: ...so Rick shot him with a truth serum dart and all his feelings for Candy came pouring out!

Robert: He only mentioned his suicide attempt to get the antidote for the serum. It upset her a lot.

William: After what I've done, he needs someone like her.

Debbie: I've been praying that he'd meet a girl after what happened. 

[Panel 179 shows Candy leaving the house. She's holding hands with Terry. Mabel's introducing Candy.]

Mabel: William, Debra, I'd like you to meet Candy Chiu. Candy, meet Debbie and William, Terry's parents.

[Panel 180 shows Debbie holding Candy's hands. Debbie's putting a piece of paper on Candy's hand.]

Debbie: Candy, please look after my son. He's suffered so much! Here's my number if you're worried about him, please ring me at anytime.

Candy: I won't let him be hurt. I promise.

[Panel 181 shows William talking to Candy. Her face shows her contempt towards him. Debbie's giving Terry the bags.]

William: Candy, thank you for accepting Terry's feelings.

[The text in Candy's speech bubble is in Korean and has a * at the end.]

Narration: *Go f**k yourself, you sick b*****d.

Debbie: I've packed your clothes for you. Come home safe, okay, sweetie? Have a nice time!

[Panel 182 shows William looking at Candy in confusion as she walks off to Wendy's van holding Terry's hand. Rick's got a tablet computer in hand.]

William: What did she just say?

Rick: Computer, translate what Candy just said.

Computer: Displaying. Translation.

[Panel 183 shows Rick showing his device's screen to William. William's dejected.]

Rick: Ooof.

William: Yeah. I deserved that.

[Panel 184 shows Rick walking towards his car, putting his device away. Morty's following him. Mabel's running after them with Waddles.]

Rick: Okay, everyone. When I open the portal, it'll only stay open for a few minutes, so you'll have to hurry through it. It'll take us a few miles outside Gravity Falls. I don't know if the barrier will interfere with any portals. Morty, get in the car.

Morty: Okay, Rick.

Mabel: Rick, can I ride with you and Morty? And can Waddles come?

Rick: (Sigh) Fine.

[Panel 185 shows Rick opening the portal on the Pines' house garage. Wendy's van, Robert's car, the Stan twins' car and Sammy and Shermie's car are lining up to go through it.]

END OF CHAPTER 5.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter touches on the subject of parental violence aginst children.
> 
> Gravity Falls theme, panels 1-10  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2DUpDxFJyg
> 
> Tomb Raider Anniversary, Bear Danger, panels 14-19:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHTYVCjzvGw
> 
> Super Metroid, Overgrown with vegitation (Blake Robinson cover), panels 21-69:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmT_l8UeR6Y
> 
> Final Fantasy, Chaos battle, panels 70-92:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNSphulQlPE
> 
> Zelda, Breath of the Wild, Divine Beasts open fire, panels 93-102:   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOGDP-s1ykM
> 
> Zelda, Ocarina of Time, Chamber of Sages, panels 103-105:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POfJokA0fLc
> 
> Pokemon XY, A Terrible Past , panels 106-114:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASTZ1zhN4Hs
> 
> Pokemon, the first movie, Tears of Life (start from 2:21), panels 119-128:  
https://youtu.be/mH0008o-6cs?t=141
> 
> Pokemon, Silly Psyduck, panels 157-160:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkSY-Oh9_UQ
> 
> Zelda, Minish Cap, Minish Woods, panels 163-167:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89AYwg2CK_A
> 
> Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles My Life As a King, Coronation, panels 167- 168:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghV1gjQf71A
> 
> Zelda, Ocarina of Time, Middle boss battle, panels 170-176:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sz2Va9KiIEk
> 
> Dark Cloud, Daily Life, panels 178-191:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Av8B9A8R2s8
> 
> My heart's in Gravity Falls, panels 192-210:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBiHKmlIjss
> 
> Venture Bros, Sweet Turtle, panels 215-223:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZ1fNTg9ox4

[Panel 1 shows the van and cars driving out of the portal which is on a mountainside. We can see the Gravity Falls watertower and cliffs in the distance. Rick flies his car a short distance above the others. Mabel's on the phone to Dipper. She's getting excited from seeing the water tower.]

Dipper: See anything up there, Mabel? How far are we from Gravity Falls?

Mabel: Oh my gosh! I can see the water tower from here!!! I missed this town so much!

Rick: This place better be how Ford described it. I'm only here for the weird stuff.

[Panel 2 shows Rick's car flying towards the town as the others drive along the roads.]

Mabel: You're not going to be disappointed, Rick. Trust me. There's real monsters and living dinosaurs there!

Dipper: If it's resources you're looking for, there's all sorts of stuff, Rick. There's crystals there that can make anything shrink or grow when you shine light through them.

Rick: Huh. Okay, that'll be a cheaper alternative to replacing my morphizer. It hasn't worked right since Summer messed with it. Must be because Beth let all the little men out of it.

Mabel: What?

Morty: Don't ask.

[Panel 3 shows the van and cars stopping by the Mystery Shack.]

Dipper: I can't believe I'm back after all this time.

Pacifica: I've waited so long for you to come back, too. 

Dipper: Yeah, sorry you had to come to me.

[Panel 4 shows everyone getting out the their cars. and walking towards the shack. Pacifica's holding Dipper's hand and smiling. Dipper's blushing.]

Pacifica: Don't be. I'm glad I did. What better achivement is there in life than saving the one you love?

Rick: THIS is your lab, Ford?! This dump?!

Ford: It was before Stanley took over.

Stan: Hey, I had to pay the bills somehow.

[Panel 5 shows the group entering the gift shop. Melody's happy to see Dipper and Mabel.]

Melody: Oh, my god! Dipper! Mabel! How are you?!

Mabel: Melody! We haven't seen you since the Giffany incident! We're great! Let me introduce you to our family!

[Panel 6 shows Melody running towards the gallery. Abuelita's coming in from the living room. She's happy to see the twins.]

Melody: Let me get Soos! Soos! Can you come out here a minute, please?

Abuelita: What is it, Melody? Dios Mio! Dipper! Mabel!

[Panel 7 shows Melody guiding Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Ford into the exhibits gallery. Abuelita's guiding everyone else to the living room.]

Soos: Hang on, Melody, just telling our guests about the Mystery Twins.

Melody: In that case, let's give him a hand, shall we? Abuelita, can you see to everyone else?

Abuelita: Of course, Melody. Please, my friends, this way.

[Panel 8 shows Soos showing tourists his display about Dipper and Mabel. Melody's stepping up besides Soos.]

Soos: And now, I'd like to tell you about two very special friends of mine who changed this very town forever. Their names are Dipper and Mabel Pines, the Mystery Twins!

Melody: Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, may I have you attention please?

[Panel 9 shows Soos looking in confusion at Melody as she address the tourists. She's grabbing Soos' arm.]

Melody: It's only fitting that Mr Mystery has come to this exhibit at this very moment, because we have some very special guests at the Mystery Shack today, only just arrived! Look over there!

[Panel 10 shows Soos smiling at the sight of his old friends and his mentor. The tourists are clapping and taking photos. Dipper's waving, Mabel's holding up the peace sign in a flirty pose, Stan's waving and Ford's covering his face.]

Soos: No way!

Melody: May I introduce the Mystery Twins themselves, Dipper and Mabel Pines! Along with their great uncles, the founders of the Mystery Shack, Stanley and Stanford Pines!

Dipper: Hi there!

Mabel: Goood morning Gravity Falls!

Stan: Great to be back!

Ford: Ugh! Seriously?

[Panel 11 shows everyone gathered in the living room. It's night outside.]

Narrtion: Later, after all the tourists have left....

Melody: About a month ago, we saw a news report about a boy who was rescued from a cult in Piedmont. Was that...?

Dipper: Yeah, that was me. It's a miracle that the girls came when they did!

Soos: Who were this cult? What did they want?

[Panel 12 shows Ford spawning Bill's cube. Soos' frowning at Bill. We can see the cult leader spying on them through the window. His eyes are wide open.]

Ford: Bill Cipher's followers. He reincarnated as this axolotl. He started a cult and went after revenge.

Soos: Bill?! As in the Triangle guy?! Don't you know when to die?!

Bill: Nope. Us immortals don't know how to.

[Panel 13 shows the outside of the Mystery Shack. The cult leader's by a power box. He's about to smash it with a rock.]

Cult leader: Now's my chance!!

[Panel 14 shows the living room going dark. A loud bang and flash of light from comes from the window. Everyone's paniking. Ford's running towards the window.]

Mabel: Waahhh!

Wendy: What the...?!?!

Ford: It came from outside!!

[Panel 15 shows a rock breaking the window and hitting Ford in the face.]

Ford: Uuuhh!

Dipper: Great uncle Ford!

[Panel 16 shows the cult leader jumping in through the window. He's shooting his uzi on the air. He's reaching for Bill's cube. Ford's lying on the floor. Dipper's kneeling over him. Everyone else is backing away from the table. Rick's reaching into his lab coat pocket.]

Cult leader: GET AWAY FROM LORD CIPHER!!

Bill: Took you long enough!

[Panel 17 shows the Cult leader running away from the Mystery Shack with Bill in his arm. He's firing off shots towards the Shack while Rick returns fire with a laser. The laser hits the cult leader's uzi. He drops it as it heats up rapidly.]

Cult leader: Arrggh!!

[Panel 18 shows the cult leader ducking between the trees. Rick's laser hits the trees, but misses the cult leader. The uzi in melting on the ground.]

Bill: Into the forest, hurry!!

[Panel 19 shows Rick growling. Dipper and Pacifica are helping Ford up. Pacifica's bemused.]

Rick: Dammit! Gotta put more target practice in!

Dipper: Great uncle Ford! Are you alright?

Ford: I'm fine. I replaced my skull with a metal one, remember?

Pacifica: Wait, you did what?

[Panel 20 shows Mabel looking out the window in worry. Ford's just had a horrible realization.]

Mabel: They won't be able to get far, will they? Bill's trapped in the barrier now, right?

Ford: Oh no!

[Panel 21 shows Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Ford, Wendy, Rick and Morty running out of the Mystery Shack with Ford leading.]

Ford: We left Bill's original body out there! If they find it, he can restore his power! We have to complete the ritual before that happens! We'll have to gather everyone! I'll get Fiddleford!

Wendy: I'll get Robbie!

Mabel: UUHH! I'll have to get Gideon! Morty, Rick, I'll need you to tag along with me! Gideon's a total creep!

Morty: You mean, like, a pervert?!

Mabel: Yeah! He stalked me!

Rick: We'll have a little fun with him in that case.

[Panel 22 shows Mabel, Waddles, Rick and Morty arriving at the Gleeful household.]

Mabel: Uh! Rick, Morty, welcome to the one place I hate in Gravity Falls.

Rick: Don't worry, kid. Me and Morty'll put him off you.

[Panel 23 shows Mabel knocking on the door.]

Mabel: I don't know. He's pretty obsessive.

Morty: Rick, should we Cronenberg him if he tries anything?

Rick: Let's not go nuts.....yet.

[Panel 24 shows Bud opening the door.]

Bud: Why, it's Mabel! It's been so long! What can I do ya for?

Mabel: I won't be here long. I need to talk to Gideon. We have unfinished buisness.

Bud: Of course. I'll go get him. 

[Panel 25 shows the door closed. Mabel's reaching for Morty's hand. She's clearly very uncomfortable with having to deal with Gideon again.]

Mabel: Morty, hold my hand. I don't want him getting any ideas about me.

Morty: Rick, can you have a stun gun on standby?

[Panel 26 shows Gideon opening the door. He's happy to see Mabel. His smile is somewhat creepy. Mabel's got a dead-pan face.]

Gideon: Why, if it isn't Mabel Pines, the belle of Gravity Falls! What brings you back to my neck of the woods?

Mabel: Bill Cipher's back and we need your help to get rid of him once and for all.

[Panel 27 shows the smile gone from Gideon's face, replaced with a look of dread.]

Gideon: What? How?

Mabel: He reincarnated as an axolotl and we have to do that thing Gruncle Stan screwed up two years ago just before you and the others got turned into tapestries.

[Panel 28 shows Gideon following Mabel, Waddles, Rick and Morty. He's only just noticed Mabel holding Morty's hand. His face shows jealousy.]

Gideon: I remember. I'm in. Any excuse to hold your hand. ...In the same way that boy's holding your hand.

Mabel: Oh, yeah. Let me introduce you. This is Morty. My BOYFRIEND. And that's his Grandpa, Rick.

Morty: Hey.

Rick: Touch this girl and you'll regret it.

[Panel 29 shows the interior of Tambry's house. Robbie and Tambry are sitting on a couch together, watching TV. They're snuggled up close together and both of them have a hand on her belly.

Panel 30 continues 29. They hear the doorbell.]

Tambry: Who's that? Did Nate, Lee and Thompson finish their tour early?

Robbie: Don't think so. They would've called us. I'll get it.

[Panel 31 shows Robbie opening the door. It's Wendy and Dipper.]

Robbie: Wendy?!

Wendy: Robbie, we need your help!

[Panel 32 shows Robbie pulling Wendy into the living room to show Tambry. Both Tambry and Wendy are angry at Wendy. Dipper's standing by the front door.]

Robbie: Get in here right now! Tambry'll wanna see you!

Tambry: Wendy?! Where the hell have you been?! I was worried sick! Don't you know how dangerous it is to do that to a pregnant woman?! The whole town's been looking for you and those girls!!

[Panel 33 shows Wendy snatcing her arm back.]

Wendy: We can argue about that later! This is serious!

[Panel 34 shows Robbie and Tambry showing fear.]

Wendy: Remember Bill Cipher? The triangle guy? Unleashed a weird hell on the town two years ago? Turned Robbie into a tapestry? He's back!

Robbie: What?!

Tambry: No! N-n-not again!!

[Panel 35 shows Dipper, Wendy and Robbie running out of the house. Robbie's pointing at Tambry, who's standing by the front door with tears in her eyes.]

Wendy: Don't worry, it won't come to that if we hurry up. Robbie, come with us.

Robbie: Tambry, stay here, stay safe. Don't do anything.

Tambry: Don't you dare die on me, Robbie! Just do what you gotta do and come back to me!

Robbie: I love you, Tambry.

[Panel 36 shows the Stan twins walking up to the gates of North-West Manor.]

Stan: Never thought that crazy Old Man McGucket would ever live in a place like this.

Ford: Fiddleford deserves it after what he went through. I just hope he's finally forgiven me.

[Panel 37 shows Ford pressing the intercom buzzer.]

McGucket: Hello, welcome to Fiddleford Computamajigs!

Ford: Fiddleford, it's Stanford.

McGucket: Stanford! How are ya, buddy! What can I do ya for?

Ford: We need your help. Bill's back.

[Panel 38 shows the intercom buzzing and going silent. Ford's got a surpised look on his face. He's pressing the intercom buzzer again.]

Ford: Fiddleford?

[Panel 39 shows McGucket bursting through the gate. He's screaming in terror.]

McGucket: WHAT?!?!?!

[Panel 40 shows the cult leader carrying Bill into the forest. He's shining a flashlight.]

Bill: It should be around here somewhere....

Cult leader: What exactly are we looking for, Lord Cipher?

Bill: My original body. I wasn't always an axolotl, you know.

[Panel 41 shows the silhouette of the cult leader in the moonlight.]

Bill: Those kids and their uncles seperated me from it and tried to erase me. I can still feel it somewhere up ahead. Hurry up. we're close.

Cult leader: Is it different from your one now? Would I recognise it if I saw it first?

Bill: In order, yes, very and no, probably not.

[Panel 42 shows the living room in the Mystery Shack. Pacifica's got a call from Dipper, Candy's got a call from Mabel and Soos' got a call from Stan. All three phones are on speaker.]

Dipper: Me and Wendy got Robbie. On our way back.

Mabel: Gideon's with us. We're all walking back to the Shack.

Stan: Driving Old Man McGucket back now.

Ford: Stanley!!

Stan: What?!

Ford: His name is Fiddleford!

[Panel 43 shows Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, Marius, Terry, Soos and Melody looking over a map of Gravity Falls on the table.]

Stan: Sorry, Fiddleford.

McGucket: Don't worry. I've grown comfortable with that.

Pacifica: Maybe meet you guys somewhere else? We can't really do it just outside. We need a solid floor to paint the sigil on and the ground outside is just plain soft dirt.

Melody: Good point. Let's do this somewhere out of the way. Somewhere nobody goes.

Soos: Got it! The Dusk2Dawn! Almost nobody goes there since the owners died!

[Panel 44 shows Dipper, Wendy and Robbie in Wendy's van. All three of them are showing signs of dread. Robbie's looking at Wendy, bemused.]

Wendy: Ugh! Bad memories of that place!

Dipper: Yeah, but he's right. At least this time, we won't be going inside. Hope that'll be enough to avoid disturbing the Duskertons.

Robbie: Don't remind me of them! I still have nightmares about Tambry being trapped in a TV screen!

Wendy: Don't worry. I don't think they'll make you do the Lamby Dance this time.

Robby: What? 

Wendy: Nothing.

[Panel 45 shows Mabel, Rick, Morty and Gideon. Mabel's giggling with her phone in hand. She heard what Wendy said. Gideon's showing Rick his phone. Rick's groaning. Morty's walking towards the road.]

Mabel: Oh yeah, I remember that.

Rick: Dusk2Dawn? What is that? Where is that?

Gideon: Here, I pulled up a map on my phone. It's an abandoned conveinience store.

Rick: That's miles away! Arrgh! I should've drove us here instead!

Morty: Hang on, Rick, I think I got this. You fixed my nannites after we met Zeep, right? They'll work instantly this time, right?

[Panel 46 shows Morty standing in the road. His eyes are wide open and there's a 'BEEP BEEP' sound coming from him.]

Rick: Oh yeah. Yeah, they'll work. I forgot about that.

Morty: Okay, here goes...

[Panel 47 shows Morty's body streching and twisting. Mabel and Gideon are watching in shock.]

Mabel: MORTY!!!!

Gideon: What the...?!?!

Rick: Relax. He's done this before.

[Panel 48 shows Morty in his car form. He's smiling at Mabel. Rick's pressing a key fob to turn Morty's alarm off. Mabel and Gideon are staring at him with eyes and mouths wide open.]

Morty: Behold, Princess Mabel! Your chariot awaits!

Gideon: He just turned into....

Mabel: Oh, my gosh....

[Panel 49 shows Rick, Mabel and Gideon getting into Morty. Rick and Mabel in front, Gideon in back. Mabel's excited. Gideon's looking at Mabel in dispair.]

Rick: All aboard.

Mabel: This makes it official. Morty is THE. COOLEST. BOYFRIEND. EVER.

Gideon: Darn...!

Morty: Rick. I'm coming back to this dimension for my next 10th adventure.

[Panel 50 shows the rest of the group at the Mystery Shack. Everyone's heading to their cars. Pacifica's looking bemused at her phone. Melody's carrying a box labeled "chalk".]

Pacifica: Lamby Dance...?

Sammy: I'll explain it to you later.

Soos: Alright. We better get going. Melody, did you find any spray paint?

Melody: No, but we got loads of chalk.

Ford: That'll work.

[Panel 51 shows Bill and the cult leader arriving at Bill's original body.]

Bill: There! We found it!

Cult leader: So how do I get you in there?

[Panel 52 shows the cult leader winding up to break the side of the glass cube with a rock.]

Bill: Get me out of this box and put me on my hand!

Cult leader: Okay, my lord. Just go to one side...

[Panel 53 shows the cult leader smashing the side of the cube. Bill's laughing up to panel 58.

Panel 54 shows the cult leader picking Bill up.

Panel 55 shows the cult leader placing Bill on the statue's hand.

Panel 56 shows Bill and the statue's hand engulfed in a blue fire.

Panel 57 shows Bill's axolotl form disintegrating and the ghost of his original form appearing above it.

Panel 58 shows Bill's ghost flying into his body.

Panel 59 shows Bill levitating in his original body.]

Cult leader: Lord Cipher? How do you feel?

Bill: Oh, it feels so good to be back to true form!

[Panel 60 shows Bill looking at his hand in frustration.]

Bill: I do miss having two eyes, though. I'll need to get used to this again.

Cult leader: So now you take revenge on the Pines! I'll make sure they'll never escape!

[Panel 61 shows Bill looking at his body. The cult leader's standing next to him.] 

Bill: Huh. I didn't expect this. A lot of my powers are still missing. I can still fly and shoot energy, but I can't alter reality. I need to go back to the demonic dimension to get them back! But it'll be tricky to open a portal this time!

Cult leader: A portal? The old guy with one eyebrow has a gun that opens portals!

[Panel 62 shows Bill and the cult leader heading back into town. Bill's snapping his fingers. The cult leader's hands are engulfed a blue fire. He's looking at them.]

Bill: Then that's my ticket back! Here, use this power so you'll be useful in a fight!

Cult leader: Cool! By your command, Lord Cipher!

[Panel 63 shows everyone gathering outside the Dusk2Dawn. Melody's handing the box of chalk to Ford.]

Ford: Let's hurry this up. We don't know where Bill and that kid is right now. Give me the chalk.

Melody: You sure this will work?

Stan: It almost did before till I fouled it up.

Rick: Hold it.

[Panel 64 shows Rick handing Ford a tablet. He's pulling a drone-like drone like device out of his pocket.]

Rick: Ford, draw the sigil on this tablet. Give me the chalk and this drone'll draw it for us.

Ford: Right.

[Panel 65 shows the drone flying off Rick's hand. It has a piece of chalk clamped to it's underside. Ford's just finished drawing on the tablet. Grenda's pointing towards the forest.]

Grenda: Maybe we should get hair from the unicorns again?

Candy: Yes! Last time, it gave us a shield against Bill.

[Panel 66 shows Candy, Grenda, Marius and Terry running off into the forest. Rick's looking at them, bemused. Morty's looking at Mabel.]

Ford: Yes, I think we're gonna need it. Be careful! Make sure you don't run into Bill!

Rick: Unicorn hair?!

Morty: So unicorns are real in this universe?

Mabel: Yeah, but meeting them really puts you off them.

Morty: Yeah, it's the same with dragons.

[Panel 67 shows the Duskerton ghosts flying out of the Dusk2Dawn. Dipper's looking on in horror.]

Pa: What in tarnation?!

Ma: What is the meaning of this?! 

Dipper: Mr and Mrs Duskerton!! We didn't mean to disturb you!

[Panel 68 shows Dipper talking to the Duskertons. Rick and Ford are approaching them.]

Ma: Wait, I remember you.

Pa: You're that 12 year old boy who came here before.

Dipper: Yeah, that was me...

Rick: Ghosts, huh? I'll deal with them.

Dipper: No, Rick, wait! I know them!

Ford: Been a while since I encountered ghosts. What catagory are these two, Dipper?

Dipper: Six. They're summoned by the presence of teenagers. They were so stressed by teenagers, it caused them fatal heart attacks.

[Panel 69 shows Pa looking angrily at Ford and Rick.]

Pa: You two look as old as we were when we died. Why would you be making graffiti at your age?!

Rick: It's not graffiti, grandpa.

Ford: It's a sigil. We need it to seal a monster away.

Pa: Oh? And where is this "monster"?

[Panel 70 shows Bill flying above the Dusk2Dawn from the woods. Dipper's pointing at him. The cult leader is standing at the edge of the forest with his hands engulfed in blue fire, ready to fight.]

Bill: Now, where were we?

Dipper: That would be him there.

Ma: Oh, Lordy-loo!

Rick: Yeah, you two may wanna go back to your resting place. 

Pa: Let's get where it's safe, Ma.

[Panel 71 shows Bill noticing the drone drawing the sigil. It's almost frinished drawing Bill. Rick's pressing a button on a wristwatch and Morty's doing the same.]

Bill: Oh, that again. It didn't work last time, did it?

[Panel 72 shows Rick in a power suit punching Bill. Morty's in a powersuit, too, confronting the cult leader.]

Rick: They didn't have me there last time.

Cult leader: Think that costume'll save you, wimp?

Morty: Take your best shot, dork.

[Panel 73 shows Grenda chanting in the enchanted glade. Candy, Marius and Terry are waiting in the background. Terry's looking at Candy who has a dead-pan look on her face. Marius is impressed with Grenda.]

Terry: So you girls saw unicorns before?

Candy: Yeah, they're total jerks.

Marius: Mein Valkyrie, is there nothing you cannot do?

[Panel 74 shows the unicorn's sanctuary appearing.

Panel 75 shows the four entering the sanctuary. Celestabellebethabelle and the other unicorns growling at them.]

Celestabellebethabelle: Oh, great. It's you jerks again.

Grenda: Let's keep it civil. This is an emergency.

[Panel 76 shows Celestabellebethabelle going up to Grenda's face.]

Celestabellebethabelle: Let me guess. You want some more of my hair. 

Grenda: Hey, we wouldn't be here if he didn't come back.

Celestabellebethabelle: Who?

[Panel 77 shows Candy and Grenda leaning on the double-doors with dead-pan expressions, looking at Celestabellebethabelle. Terry's pointing with his thumb to Bill, who's in the sky in the distance, fighting with Rick. Marius is looking at Rick and Bill. Celestabellebethabelle's paniking and sweating at the sight of Bill.]

Terry: That guy.

Candy: Don't worry, we don't need as much this time. We brought scissors.

Celestabellebethabelle: T-Take what you need. Just get rid of him, PLEASE!!!!

[Panel 78 shows the group at the Dusk2Dawn. The drone's almost finished drawing the emblems. Rick's still fighting Bill. Morty's blocking an energy shot from the cult leader with one of his own. Wendy and Pacifica's getting anxious.]

Pacifica: How long is this gonna take?

Wendy: I should've stopped for spray paint!

Ford: It's almost done. Everybody better get in their places. 

[Panel 79 shows Ford shouting up to Rick. Bill's blocking Rick's energy shot with his hands. Morty and the cult leader locked in an energy blast collision, both trying to push the other back.]

Ford: Rick! Try to push him away from us! The Sigil's nearly ready! We're taking our positions!

Rick: What do you think I've been trying to do, poindexter?! Morty! Haven't you dealt with that kid yet?

Morty: I'm still trying to get him to run out of power!

Cult leader: Good luck! Lord Cipher's power is infinite!

[Panel 80 shows Candy, Grenda, Marius and Terry returning.]

Grenda: We got the unicorn hair!

Candy: Quick, everyone tie a strand around your hands! Your punches will be able to hurt Bill if he gets past Rick!

[Panel 81 shows Rick and Bill grappling. Rick's jets are burning hotter to push harder.]

Bill: Why side with a loser like Standford? It's obvious your don't care about him or the others. I could offer you so much more!

Rick: You don't have anything I haven't already got.

[Panel 82 shows Bill detacting his arms and growing new ones. This move catches Rick off-guard.]

Bill: How about a decent set of brakes in that suit?

Rick: What the...?!

[Panel 83 shows Rick flying off into the distence. Bill's descending.

Panel 84 shows Bill approaching the group menacingly. Dipper's grappling the cult leader from behind and Morty's punching him in the face.]

Bill: Now I think it's high time we had a proper reunion!

[Panel 85 shows Rick performing a U-turn and heading back to the others. He's growling.]

Rick: That does it. He's going in the nearest black hole.

[Panel 86 shows the group staring at Bill. The cult leader's lying unconscious on the sidewalk. Robert, Caskie, Shermie and Sammy are tying the him up. Bill's laughing.]

Dipper: Get him away from the sigil!

Bill: How do you expect to...

[Panel 87 shows Dipper punching Bill. There's a unicorn barrier around his fist.]

Bill: Ow!

[Panels 88-90 shows the group juggling Bill by punching him. In 90, Bill is sent up in the air.

Panel 91 shows Rick grabbing Bill. The drone has finished drawing the sigil.]

Rick: The Sigil's ready! DO IT NOW! Morty! Help me hold him back!

[Panel 92 shows everyone running to their places on the sigil.]

Ford: You heard him! It's now or never!

[Panel 93 shows the group holding hands and glowing blue.

Panel 94 shows dark clouds forming in the sky above.

Panel 95 shows Rick and Morty fighting Bill.

Panel 96 shows Lightning striking the clouds. They're forming a circle.

Panel 97 shows Rick and Morty firing beams of enegry at Bill, who's firing one of his own at them. The two beams are colliding.

Panel 98 shows a portal to what looks like a nebula in space opening in the clouds.

Panel 99 shows the group on the sigil looking up in amazement.

Panel 100 shows a view of Gravity Falls from a distance. The portal is now big enough to cover the whole town.

Panel 101 shows the Gravity Falls townfolk leaving their homes, woken up by the commotion. They're all looking up at the sky.

Panel 102 shows Bill looking up at the portal.]

Bill: What!? Is that...?!?!

[Panel 103 shows the Great Axolotl appearing in the portal.]

Great Axolotl: Humans, Bill Cipher, I bid you greetings.

Bill: The Big Frilly?!?! Really? THAT'S your big plan to defeat me?!

Stan: That's him! That's the axoltol from my nightmare!!

Ford: Now I remember! The ancient natives of Gravity Falls worshipped a axolotl before Bill arrived. They migrated here from the Aztec regions.

Mabel: I remember him! He appeared in one of my dreams!*

Dipper: I had that dream, too!*

Narration box: *It's the only canon part of "Dipper and Mabel and the Curse of the Time Pirates' Treasure!: Select Your Own Choose-Venture".

[Panel 104 shows Bill talking to the Great Axolotl.]

Bill: So what are you going to do? You can't kill me without killing yourself. I'm a part of you.

Axolotl: No. You stole my power to make yourself immortal after your reality died, or so you thought. In truth, I allowed you to take it. I could have reclaimed it at any moment. No mortal could every truly be immortal.

[Panel 105 shows a close up on the group below. Rick and Morty are on the ground by the sigil. They're deactivating their armour.]

Ford: Wait, Bill was never immortal?

[Panel 106 shows a flashback. Bill's using scientific equipment.]

Axolotl: No. His race, the Pythagoreans, may have far longer lifespans than that of humans, but he always was and aways will be mortal, even if he did extend his lifeforce, not that he's lived long enough to need it so far. He was a scientist, the most brilliant mind of his people and of his reality.

[Panel 107 continues the flashback. Bill's still working on his experiment. There's a photo of him with his family on a shelf.]

Axolotl: He had a family of his own. They loved him and he loved them. But he had many dreams. Dreams that were never meant to come true, but he was determined.

[Panel 108 continues the flashback. Bill's activating a machine that he built.]

Axolotl: His dream was to truly control every aspect of reality for the benefit of all his people. A noble, if misguided venture.

[Panel 109 continues that flashback. Everything is shaking around Bill.]

Axolotl: He came close, but reality could not cope with his interference.

[Panel 110 continues the flashback. Reality is being erased around Bill. A rip in the fabric of dimensions is open and Bill is being pulled through it.]

Axoltol: Instead of taming his reality, he destroyed it. Only he survived by a blind fluke. His machine opened a portal and forced him through it.

[Panel 111 continues the flashback. Bill's crying as he is pulled away from his reality. It dissolves as he watches helplessly.]

Axolotl: Even if he was able to return, it was already too late. He could never have undone his mistake and saved his reality.

[Panel 112 concludes the flashback by showing Bill going insane.]

Axolotl: The guilt and dispair drove him insane. Soon I found him, but he took my power and left me to run from his own pain.

[Panel 113 shows a close up of the Axolotl.]

Axolotl: He strived to cause others pain to forget his own, but because he never could make them understand what he himself had suffered, he could never be satisfied.

[Panel 114 shows Bill crying. Many of the people down below are crying too, including Dipper and Mabel.]

Bill: All this time, you've been planning this trip down memory lane for me?! What, you planned to drive me to kill myself, is that it?!

Axolotl: No. I always mourned your loss, took pity on you for your pain. I always knew what you was going to do. I never intended to punish you for what you had done. You did that to yourself long ago, before you committed any of your crimes.

[Panel 115 shows a close up on the group. Rick's got his portal gun in his hand.]

Axolotl: My power is without exhaust, yet it yields limitied abilities. It took many centuries, but I guided fate and destiny to bring these people to this time and place for one purpose. Rick Sanchez, please present your portal gun.

Rick: What for?

[Panel 116 shows the Axolotl sending energy to Rick. It's going into his portal gun. Bill's decending to the ground. His body isn't glowing anymore. The Axoltol has taken back what Bill took from him.]

Axolotl: So I can use it to bring Bill's suffering to an end. I knew what I must do to save Bill, but I cannot do it alone. I am able to see into other universes. Yet, I do not yield the power to open the walls between realities, but you do. Bill may have traveled across the multiverse, but he never learned of it's true potential.

[Panel 117 shows the portal gun opening a portal.]

Axolotl: Bill, go through the portal.

Bill: What's in there?

Axolotl: What you truly desired. What you truly needed.

[Panel 118 shows Bill going through the Portal. The humans are going in after him.

Panel 119 shows everyone on the other side of the portal. Bill's frozen in shock.]

Bill: It's impossible!! T-t-this is...!!!

Dipper: Whoa!

Mabel: It's beautiful!

[Panel 120 shows a landscape mostly comprised of triangles. There's lots of people who look like Bill, but their triangular forms are slightly different to each other and are all difference colors.]

Bill: This is Pythagoria, my home planet! How....?!

Rick: That's the mutiverse for you. Infinite number of realities to allow every possibility to exist. Every reality has multiple copies. Guess in this one, you didn't f**k up.

[Panel 121 shows Bill turning to face a voice calling to him. There's tears in his eye.]

Female voice: Bill? Is that you?

Bill: That voice...! It can't be?!?!

[Panel 123 shows a female Pythagorean. She's crying. There's two infant Pythagoreans, a boy and a girl behind her who are also crying.]

Bill: Are you...Belle...? My wife? And are those... Benny and Bessie...?

Belle: Yes, it's us! But how are you standing there? We thought you died years ago!

[Panel 124 shows Bill frozen in a mixture of emotions. Rick's rolling his eyes. Everyone else is crying.]

Bill: How is this planet still here?! I destroyed it by accident years ago!

Rick: Oh, for f**k's sake! I just told you! Multiverse! Infinitie realities! Each reality has multiple copies to allow every possibility to exist! You died in this reality! Everyone else died in your reality! The Axolotl brought us together so he could have me send you here!

[Panel 125 shows Bill running to his family. Rick's walking towards the portal. Everyone else is standing and watching the reunion with tears in their eyes.]

Rick: I'm going back. Don't stay here too long. The portal won't stay open forever.

Bill: Belle!

Belle: Bill!

Benji and Bessie: Daddy!

[Panel 126 shows the Cipher family hugging each other and crying. 

Panel 127 shows Bill turning to the humans with a tear in his eye. Everyone else are weeping too.]

Bill: Stanford, Dipper, Mabel, everyone... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything! I can never take back what I've done! I was in so much pain, but that's no excuse for what I...!

Ford: Enough, Bill. It's alright. We all know what you have suffered now. Sometimes it's the one who commits the crime who is the true victim. But it's all over now. Go home. Be with your loved ones and be at peace.

[Panel 128 shows the humans going back through the portal. Bill's waving them off. They're waving back.]

Bill: Goodbye, everyone! Thank you!

Ford: So long, old friend!

Stan: Just be careful next time!

Dipper: Take it easy, okay Bill?

Mabel: Give those cute kids of yours a hug each from me! 

Pacifica: Look after Bill, okay, Belle? He's been hurt so much!

Robbie: Whoa! Is that what it is to be a dad?

[Panel 129 shows everyone just outside the Dusk2Dawn. Everyone except Rick are wiping away their tears. The ghosts of the Duskertons have appeared again. Rick's pressing the fob on his car key.]

Dipper: All this time...! I can't believe it!

Ford: I didn't know either, Dipper. Nobody did.

Gideon: I can't even remember the last time my mother hugged me like that. Oh, my god! What have I been doing to her all this time?!

Ma: What's the matter?

Pa: Why all the waterworks?

Dipper: It's nothing, Mr and Mrs Duskerton. Just an eternity of misery brought to an end.

[Panel 130 shows Rick's car flying towards the Dusk2Dawn's carpark. Rick's walking towards it and he's pointing to the cult leader.]

Rick: One last question. What do we do with him?

Mabel: Didn't he say that his family hurt him?

Dipper: Yeah, he told us his family was abusive. I don't think I can bring myself to send him back to them, not after seeing Bill the way he was.

[Panel 131 shows Rick opening the mini-lab in the back of his car.]

Wendy: His family abused him? How bad could it be?

Rick: That's what I'm about to find out.

[Panel 132 shows Rick scanning the cult leader's brain. Wendy's standing next to him.]

Rick: Okay, let's see. His name's Mark McComber, he's 17....

[Panel 133 shows Rick looking through the vision goggles. He's horrified by what he sees.]

Rick: Let's check his memories.... Good god! They actually did THAT to him?! That is seriously f**ked up.... JESUS CHRIST!!!!

Wendy: What? What is it?

[Panel 134 shows Rick priming his memory erasing gun. Wendy's looking through the vision goggles.]

Rick: That is something nobody should ever have to remember!

Wendy: Is it that bad?! Let me see!

[Panel 135 shows Wendy lowering the vision goggles. Her eyes are wide open in horror and shock. She's heart-broken by what she just saw. There's tears streaming down her face. Rick's taking aim at Mark.] 

Wendy: How can humans be so needlessly cruel to their own flesh and blood...?

Rick: Don't worry. It ends now.

[Panel 136 shows Rick shooting Mark with the memory erasing gun. Wendy's walking over to Mark with tears in her eyes. Robbie's looking through the goggles.]

Robbie: Holy...!! And I thought Weirdmaggedon was torture!

Rick: There. I've ereased all of his memory. He won't remember his own name let alone his family or what they did to him. Before Morty and I go back to our home dimension, I'm gonna make sure the McCombers never find him again. I'll leave you guys to find somewhere for him to live.

Wendy: He's staying with me. I'll look after him. Nobody's ever gonna hurt him again.

[Panel 137 shows the Duskerton ghosts hovering over Rick's car. They're impressed with his technology. Wendy's kneeling next to Mark, who's still unconscious. She's cradling him in her arms and untying him.]

Pa: Now that is some amazing machinery you have right there!

Ma: It's impressive that it brought out the good in a teenager!

Rick: That's nothing. Check this out.

[Panel 138 shows Rick sucking Pa's ghost into a device. Ma's watching in shock.]

Ma: What did you just...?!

Rick: Just relax. You'll both like this.

[Panel 139 shows Rick sucking Ma's ghost into his device.

Panel 140 shows Rick plugging his device into the computer in the back of his car.]

Car computer: DNA. Found. Recorded. And. Recreated. Gestating....

[Panel 141 shows Rick's car opening a hatch under the front. Two cylinder shaped pods are rolling out from it.

Panel 142 shows the pods opening.

Panel 143 shows two children, a boy and a girl emerging from the pods. Rick's bring them two sets of basic clothes.]

Rick: Et viola. Using the science of cloning, it brought the two of you back from the dead.

Pa: What?! You mean, that little girl there is my wife, Ma?!

Ma: Pa?! Is that really you?! Oh my gosh, you're a toddler! Oh my gosh, I'm a toddler!

[Panel 144 shows everyone getting into their vehicles. Dipper and Pacifica are climbing into Robert and Caskey's car, Candy, Terry, Grenda and Marius are helping Wendy carry Mark into her van, Mabel, Waddles and Gideon are climbing into Rick's car and the Duskertons are getting into Shermie and Sammy's car.]

Ford: Well, all's well that ends well, I suppose. It's been a long day and it's very late. Let's all find somewhere to stay for the night.

Soos: Melody and I have a few foldable matresses. You guys can stay in the Mystery Shack.

Pacifica: I'm sleeping with Dipper again. I'm still not ready to face my parents after being gone so long.

Gideon: Mr Rick, can I trouble you for a ride home?

Rick: Sure. It's on the way back to the Shack.

Gideon: Thanks.

Shermie: Mr and Mrs Duskerton, want to tag along with us? We'll take you to an orphanage.

Pa: Don't mind if we do.

Ma: That's very nice of you.

[Panel 145 shows Rick's car flying towards the Gleeful residence.]

Rick: Here you are.

Gideon: Thanks, Rick.

[Panel 146 shows Gideon, Rick, Morty and Mabel at Gideon's open front door. Gideon's talking to Mabel, who's feeling very uncomfortable. She's facing Gideon, but her eyes are pointing towards Rick and Morty.]

Gideon: Mabel, are you seriously sure that you want to hang out with these two? Rick made Morty turn into a car, what if he irreversably twists your perfect form into something horrible?

Mabel: Rick, Morty, a little help here?

[Panel 147 shows Rick pointing his arm cannon at Gideon's living room table. He's opened fire. Bud and Mrs Gleeful are looking on in shock.]

Rick: Gideon, STAY THE F**K AWAY FROM MABEL!!!

[Panel 148 shows a fart bomb on the living room table. It's bleeping. Rick, Morty and Mabel are walking away.

Panel 149 shows the fart bomb going off. The whole room is filled with a brown-green mist. Gideon and Bud are covering their noses. Mrs Gleeful is vomiting.

Panel 150 shows a hand clenched in a fist made of fecal matter rising out of the fart bomb.

Panel 151 shows the hand made of fecal matter raising it's middle finger at Gideon. Gideon's snarling.

Panel 152 shows Gideon yelling at Mabel, Rick and Morty from his front door. Mabel's storming back toward Gideon.]

Gideon: You pack of self-rightous back passages!! What call was there for that?!

Mabel: I don't know let me see... HOW ABOUT WHEN YOU SHRANK ME AND MY BROTHER TO ATTACK OUR GRUNKLE?! 

[Panel 153 shows Morty talking to Rick while Mabel argues with Gideon in the background. Rick's hand a spray bottle to Morty.]

Mabel: OR HOW ABOUT WHEN YOU SENT BILL TO INVADE HIS MIND OR HOW ABOUT WHEN YOU MADE HIM HOMELESS?!

Gideon: YOU STILL HAVE THE NEEDLE OVER THAT?!?!

Morty: Rick, have you got the nanites I mentioned to Dad last night? I need them now.

Rick: Yeah, here y'are, Morty.

[Panel 154 shows Gideon and Mabel arguing. Morty's coming up behind Mabel with the spray bottle in hand.]

Gideon: Alright. So I may have deserved that, but my folks didn't!

Morty: You know what, he's right, Mabel. Maybe Rick should've done this instead.

[Panel 155 shows Morty spraying the contents of the bottle at Gideon's crotch. Gideon's rolling his eyes.]

Gideon: Oh, yeah. Spraying water on me to make it look like I wet myself. Real mature.

Morty: It's not water. Let's get back to the Mystery Shack, Mabel.

[Panel 156 shows Morty and Mabel walking away hand in hand. Gideon's shaking his fist in the air at them.]

Gideon: That's right, get on out of here!

Mabel: What did you spray on him?

Morty: Millions of tiny little robots. Give them a minute.

[Panel 157 shows Mabel and Morty looking back at Gideon who's showing signs of discomfort. There's a lot of creases in his clothes around his crotch. Mabel's giggling.]

Gideon: Ow! A sudden pain in my...

[Panel 158 shows Gideon screaming in pain. Mabel's curled up on the floor laughing uncontrollably.]

Gideon: AAAAGGGHHH!

Bud: Son? What's wrong?

Gideon: DADDY, HELP! IT'S MY UNDERPANTS! THEY'RE SHRINKING!!!!

[Panel 159 shows Mabel still laughing uncontrollably. Morty's bridal-carrying her to Rick's car. Gideon's on the floor, writhing in pain.]

Gideon: MY PANTIES ARE ALIVE AND THEY'RE GETTING SMALLER!!!

[Panel 160 shows Rick, Morty and Mabel flying away in Rick's car. Mabel's hugging Morty while she's still laughing. Gideon's still writing in pain. Bud's running towards him with a pair of topiary shears.]

Morty: Mabel, you have a very beautiful laugh.

Rick: Pretty f**ked up perception of beauty, Morty.

Gideon: DADDY, PLEASE! IT HURTS!!! GET THEM OFFA ME!!!!

Bud: Hang in there, boy!

[Panel 161 shows Rick, Morty and Mabel walking back into the Mystery Shack. Mabel's almost recovered from her laughing fit. Everyone's setting up foldable beds and inflatable matteresses.]

Dipper: What're you laughing about, Mabel?

Morty: Rick and I got Gideon off her back for good. You do not want to know how.

[Panel 162 shows Rick priming his portal gun. Everybody else is getting ready for bed. Mabel's hugging Morty. Wendy's reaching for the exit door.]

Rick: Let's get back home for the night Morty. Mabel, I presume you'll be joining us again?

Mabel: Don't mind if I do. See you tomorrow, everyone.

Candy: I'm sharing with Terry.

Wendy: I'm gonna sleep in my van with Mark. Rick, when will he wake up?

Rick: He'll be out for hours yet. He should be up before midday.

Wendy: And he won't remember anything, right? You erased everything?

Rick: Except his knowledge. I left eveything he needs for a new start.

Wendy: I'll make sure he gets a good one. Goodnight everybody.

[Panel 163 shows the exterior of Mystery Shack the next morning. Wendy's walking Mark to the Shack.]

Wendy: You'll be alright, Mark. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll look after you.

Mark: Did something happen to me? I can't remember anything!

Wendy: That's for the best, dude, trust me.

[Panel 164 shows everyone packing their beds up. The TV is showing Shandra Jimenez reading the news. Ford's holding the remote. Mabel, Rick and the Smith family are coming out of a portal. Wendy's walking Mark, who's disorientated and frightened to the table.]

Shandra: And today's top story. Last night, Gravity Falls saw the return of the dreaded Bill Cipher, the demon who terrorised our fair town two years ago and what could only be described as a giant axolotl. So far, nothing has happened to the town since they both disappeared. Authorities are currently investigating. We will keep you updated as   
the story develops....

Ford: Looks like we got some explaining to do.

Mabel: Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in welcoming the Smith family! Morty's mom, Beth, his dad, Jerry and his sister, Summer!

Robert: Morning, Beth. Morning, Jerry. Morning, Summer.

Caskey: How was Mabel last night? Didn't cause you any trouble, did she?

Beth: No, she was fine. It took Morty some time to clam her down after what happened last night, though. 

[Panel 165 shows Mabel introducing the Smiths to everybody else.]

Mabel: This is my twin brother, Dipper...

Dipper: Hi there.

Mabel: My grandparents, Shermie and Sammy..

Shermie: Nice to meet you.

Sammy: Hello.

Mabel: Grunkle Stan...

Stan: Morning.

Mabel: I believe you know Grunkle Ford...

Ford: Greetings, Beth! It's been a while!

Beth: Hey, Ford. So this is your home reality, huh?

[Panel 166 shows the group leaving the Mystery Shack.]

Ford: That's right. You're in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Mabel: Can we show you the town? We haven't been here in so long! 

Dipper: I hear you, Mabel. I missed this place, too!

Caskey: Can't wait. The twins wanted to come back so badly, but they wouldn't tell us anything!

Stan: Yeah, there's a reason for that....

Ford: That can wait. We better go to the news studio. Tell Shandra Jimenez everything.

[Panel 167 shows the group being honored by Momo, the mayor of Gravity Falls. She's giving them medals.]

Narration: Later that day...

Momo: ...And so it is my great duty and privilege to give thanks to these heroic individuals. Gravity Falls owes you a debt of gratitude which, quite frankly, can never truly be repaid. Which is why it gives me great pleasure to award you these medals on honor of your bravery.

[Panel 168 shows the Courdoroys, the Chius and the Grendinators storming towards the stage in anger. Robert and Caskey are approaching them. Candy, Grenda and Wendy are nervous. We can see Preston and Priscilla North-West glaring at Pacifica in the background.] 

Mrs Chiu: Candy! Where the hell have you been?!

Mr Grendinator: Grenda! We've been out of our minds with worry!

Manly Dan: Wendy! I want a word with you!

Candy: Ulp!! Mom! Dad!

Grenda: Oh, boy! I'm gonna get it now!

Wendy: Now for the hard part.

Robert: We'll have a talk with them.

Caskey: Wait! Your girls saved our son!

[Panel 169 shows Preston snapping his fingers. Two burly men in black suits with guns and nightsticks on their belts are approaching Pacifica menacingly. Dipper, Stan and Ford notice this. We can see Robert and Caskey talking to the Chius, Grendinators and Manly Dan in the background.]

Pacifica: Oh no....!

Dipper: Stan, Ford....

Stan: I see it, Dipper.

Ford: I don't like this, either.

[Panel 170 shows the men in black grappling Pacifica. One of them is punching Dipper in the stomach. Preston's ringing a little bell.]

Dipper: OOOFFFF!

Pacifica: Dipper!!! Leave my future husband alone!!

Preston: You are not having anything to do with that... boy from now on, Pacifica. Remember what happens when you ignore the bell. 

Pacifica: Back off! You've controlled me for long enough! You were never a father to me!

[Panel 171 shows Preston nodding to the men in black. They throw her to the floor in front of him.

Panel 172 shows Preston electrocuting Pacifica with a cattle prod. Everybody who attended the group's ceremony are watching from the background. They're all shocked and disgusted.]

Pacifica: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Dipper: PACIFICA!!!

[Panel 173 shows Ford shooting one man in black with his ray gun. Stan's punching the other with his knuckle duster. Dipper's grabbing a nightstick off one of the men in black.

Panel 174 shows Dipper hitting Preston in the back of his knee with the nightstick. Preston goes down, dropping the prod. Pacifica's trying to catch her breath. Tears are streaming down her face. Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Wendy are helping her up.]

Preston: AARRGGHH!!

Dipper: You sick psycho! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!

Mabel: It's okay, Pacifica. We've got you.

Pacifica: I can't believe this! I should've known they'd start electrocuting me again!

Wendy: AGAIN?!?!

[Panel 175 shows Dipper repeatedly hitting Preston in the head with the nightstick and shocking him with the prod. Preston's got a blackeye and a nose bleed. Priscilla's running towards Dipper.]

Dipper: Is this your idea of parenting?! See how you like it, huh?! 

Priscilla: Preston! Leave him alone, you worthless savage!

[Panel 176 shows Dipper throwing the nightstick at Priscilla. He hit her right in the forehead. She goes down.]

Dipper: Don't ever go near Pacifica again!!!

[Panel 177 shows Blurbs putting handcuffs on the unconsious men in black. Durland's putting handcuffs on Preston. Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Wendy are walking Pacifica away towards Robert and Caskey. Pacifica's looking back at the North-Wests with a scornful look. Preston and Priscilla are both glaring at Pacifica.]

Blurbs: Preston and Priscilla North-West, you are both under arrest for child abuse!

Preston: You can't keep us from reclaiming our daughter!

Pacifica: Officers, keep them away from me! They were never my parents and they never will be! I hereby renouce the North-West name and fortune! From this day forth, I am Mrs Pacifica Pines, wife of Mason Pines!

Dipper: And I'll always stand by you, Pacifica.

[Panel 178 shows the group at the Mystery Shack. Manly Dan, the Chius and the Grendinators are talking to Robert and Caskey. The Pines are showing them newspaper articles about Dipper's rescue. Wendy's hugging Mark from behind, Marius is leaning on Grenda and Terry's sitting in the armchair with Candy sitting on his lap, both hugging eachother.]

Narration: A few hours later...

Robert: ...so if it wasn't for your girls running away the way they did, we'd have lost our son and that would probably killed our daughter!

Wendy: For what it's worth, we never intended to be away as long as we did. We would've been back weeks ago if the twins didn't need us so much!

Grenda: We just missed them both too much not to do it! We all knew it was gonna mean trouble.

Candy: It was worth it, though!

[Panel 179 shows Wendy, Candy and Grenda getting scolded by their parents.]

Mrs Chiu: Glad you think so, Candy, because as soon as the Pines are out of Gravity Falls, you're grounded for half a month! If you hadn't save somebody's life, it'd be a full month!

Mrs Grendinator: Same goes for you, Grenda!

Terry: I'll call you everyday, Candy.

Marius: I'll call you too, Grenda.

Manly Dan: You may be too old to be grounded anymore, Wendy, but I can still give you more chores! 

Wendy: Ugh. Fine.

Manly Dan: You new boyfriend's gonna be helping you, too! I wanna make sure he's manly enough for my girl!

Wendy: Leave him alone.

Mark: It's okay, Wendy. I'll help.

[Panel 180 shows Rick going down the basement entrance behind the vending machine. Ford's following him. Dipper and Pacifica's just walking into the room.]

Narration: Later...

Rick: So your lab's down here, Ford?

Ford: Yes. It was. Why?

Rick: I wanna set something up down there.

[Panel 181 shows Ford walking down the stairs behind Rick who's calling the elevator. Dipper's poking in his head through the door.]

Ford: What's that?

Rick: A portal generator. Don't worry. It'll only go to my house. Gravity Falls has a lot of resources that'll be useful to me. Besides, it'll give Morty a way to visit Mabel.

Ford: If he can get to California from here. I'll lend a hand. I owe you that much for giving me a portal gun. 

Dipper: Hey, Rick? Great uncle Ford?

[Panel 182 shows Dipper walking down the stairs. Rick and Ford are turning to look at Dipper. Pacifica's standing at the top of the stairs.]

Rick: What?

Ford: Something on your mind, Dipper?

Dipper: If you're making a portal to Rick's dimension, would it be possible to make one that goes to our house in Piedmont while you're at it? So I can visit Pacifica?

Ford: I thought CPS would have arranged for her to live with you, Mabel and your parents after what happened earlier?

Dipper: I talked to tham about it, but they said that we don't have the room.

Pacifica: Soos and Melody have already agreed to put me up here, in the Mystery Shack. They're filling out the paperwork now.

Rick: Fine. It'll make it easier to get Morty to Mabel anyway.

Dipper: Thanks.

[Panel 183 shows Ford and Rick riding the elevator down.]

Ford: Rick, This isn't like you. Why do you care if Morty and Mabel get together? 

Rick: Because Morty's obsessed with a girl named Jessica and it often causes me trouble. We once had to move to a new reality because of her. Maybe Mabel'll get Jessica out of Morty's head.

[Panel 184 shows Rick and Ford getting tools.]

Ford: Knowing Mabel, she'll even want to join you on some adventures. She has some experience.

Rick: I'd better prepare some clones of her and get her brain copied onto disk then. But never mind that. Let's get to work.

[Panel 184 shows Dipper and Pacifica closing the vending machine. Mabel and Morty are watching TV with Waddles, Wendy, Mark, Candy, Terry, Grenda and Marius. Robert and Caskey are talking to Shermie, Sammy and Abuelita.]

Narration: Meanwhile...

Robert: Mason, Mabel, can you come here please?

Dipper: Sure.

Mabel: What's up?

[Panel 185 shows Dipper and Mabel standing by their parents and grandparents.]

Caskey: You'll be able to visit Gravity Falls again soon.

Dipper: Why? You didn't want us to come back here because Stan and Ford moved out.

Shermie: Because me and your granny decided to move over here!

[Panel 186 shows the twins getting excited. Wendy, Candy and Grenda are pleased to hear the news as well.]

Mabel: Really?! We can visit for summer every year?!

Sammy: That's right, sweetheart! Your grandpa and I weren't very happy in Alameda, so we've been looking into moving to somewhere with cleaner air when we retire in two months time. I'm going to miss my garden, though. We can't exactly put all the plants in pots and drive them all this way, can we?

Dipper: Actually, it'll be easier than that. Rick and Great uncle Ford's making a portal to our house in Piedmont. They're working on it in the basement.

[Panel 187 shows Abuelita talking to Dipper. She's holding up the deed to 32 Chambrot Drive.]

Dipper: So where exactly are you moving to, anyway?

Abuelita: My old house on Chambrot Drive where I brought Soos up. I moved into the Mystery Shack so suddenly, I forgot to sell our old house! I've always been meaning to so I kept it clean. Good thing I never got round to selling it. 

Shermie: Once we sell our place in Alameda, we're buying her old house from her.

[Panel 188 shows Dipper hugging Pacifica. Mabel's hugging Candy and Grenda.]

Dipper: Looks like we're in for new adventures next year!

Pacifica: We can celebrate our 16th birthdays together!

Mabel: We'll be able to hang out together again!

[Panel 189 shows Mabel walking up to Robert and Caskey. Soos and Melody walk in from the exhibits room, just finished up for the day.]

Mabel: Mom, can all we go to Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree for dinner? 

Dipper: Yeah! Can we, Dad? They have lots of video games there!

Robert: Don't see why not. The girls are grounded when we're gone and they saved our son.

Caskey: Yeah, you're right. It's the least we owe them.

Soos: Hey, Melody, why don't we tag along? That's where we went for our first date.

Melody: Sure. I missed that place, even though your crazy A-I ex ruined it for us.

[Panel 190 shows everyone heading for the exit. Sammy's talking to Pacifica.]

Sammy: Say, Pacifica, didn't you talk about your 16th birthdays to Dipper?

Pacifica: Yeah, we both turn 16 next year.

Sammy: You know, that gives me an idea.

[Panel 191 shows Sammy whipsering in Pacifica's ear. Pacifica's intrested.]

Sammy: You see, in Britain......

Pacifica: I'm listening.

[Panel 192 starts a montage. Mabel, Waddles, Morty, Candy, Terry, Grenda and Marius are playing in the ball bit.

Panel 193 shows Dipper and Paciifca sitting alone together in a booth.

Panel 194 shows Soos and Melody playing on the Fight Fighters machine togather.

Panel 195 continues the last panel. Soos and Melody are startled to see Giffany as a playable character.]

Giffany: Hi there! My name is Giffany! I'm Rumble's girlfriend! He's much better than my last boyfriend who abandond me for another girl who's not as pretty as me!

Soos: Gah! Maybe we should leave them alone....

Giffany: That would be best, Soos! 

Panel 196 shows Giffany pounding on the screen as Soos and Melody run off.]

Giffany: BECAUSE I'LL SIC RUMBLE ON YOU IF YOU DON'T GET OUTTA HERE!!! 

Soos: Waah!

Melody: Eek!

[Panel 197 shows Rick and Ford building two portal frames.

Panel 198 shows the twins, Candy, Grenda, Morty, Terry and Marius Trick or treating on Summerween.

Panel 199 shows the group playing water polo at the Gravity Falls public pool.

Panel 200 shows the group playing mini-golf at Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt.

Panel 201 shows the group visiting the Duskertons at an orphanage.

Panel 202 shows Ford and Rick working on a portal frame. There's already two set up and one of them is working. It's the portal to Rick's dimension. The montage ends here.

Panel 203 shows everybody getting ready to go home. Rick and Ford are carrying a portal frame to Robert's car. Dipper's talking to Rick and Ford. Mabel's saying goodbye to Candy and Grenda. Marius and Terry's behind Mabel.]

Dipper: How come we have to use your portal gun? Didn't you say you're making a portal link to our place?

Ford: Yes, but this portal system work differently from Rick's gun. This one needs a frame around the portals to stay stable. It's a little more primitive compared to what Rick uses, but it takes less resources and energy. We need to set this side up at your house before the portals are connected. We'll set this up as soon as we reach your house, Dipper.

Mabel: Sorry you're getting grounded because of us!

Candy: Yeah, it sucks. But it was worth it. I'd never have met Terry otherwise! 

Grenda: We really needed to see you again, Mabel.

[Panel 204 shows Marius hugging Grenda goodbye. Candy's holding Terry's hands.]

Marius: I'll miss you, mein Valkyrie.

Grenda: Thanks for helping us rescue Dipper, Marius. I'll call you when my parents let me. And hey, my parents are still letting me fly over for Christmas!

Candy: Whatever happens, stay strong. As soon as my parents let me go, I'll be coming straight through the portal to see you.

Terry: I'll be visiting in the meantime. 

[Panel 205 shows Sammy talking to Pacifica. Both have mischivous grins.]

Sammy: So you like the idea for turning 16, then?

Pacifca: Oh yeah. Dipper's in for the happiest birthday of his life next year! I'll talk to Mabel and Candy about it, too. Let them have fun with Morty and Terry.

[Panel 206 shows Mabel joining them. Waddles is following her.]

Mabel: Talk about what?

Pacifica: I'll explain later.

Mabel: Granny Sammy, I've been thinking. You know how Waddles helps you with your garden? Do you want him to stay with you for a little while when you move here? 

Sammy: Thanks, Mabel, I'll appriciate that. Would you like that, Waddles?

Waddles: Oink!

[Panel 207 shows Marius talking to Rick. He's showing him his phone's screen. Rick's adjesting his portal gun.]

Marius: Mr Sanchez, may I trouble you for a portal home, please? Here's the co-ordinates.

Rick: Sure. Hang on.

[Panel 208 shows Marius walking into a portal. He's waving goodbye to Grenda, who's waving back.]

Marius: Until we're together again, mein Valkyrie!

Grenda: Bye, Marius! See you on Christmas!

[Panel 209 shows everyone getting into their cars. Terry's waving at Candy from Robert's car window.]

Terry: I'll visit when I can, Candy!

Candy: I'll be waiting!

[Panel 210 shows Robert's car, Shermie's car, the Stan twins car and Rick's car driving through a portal.

Panel 211 shows the cars coming out of the portal in Piedmont.]

Mabel: Remember how sad we were to be back here two years ago, Dipper?

Dipper: Yeah. It always felt strange to call this place home since then.

Robert: At least this time, you'll be free to go back there whenever you want.

[Panel 212 shows Ford and Rick carrying the portal frame into the Pines' house. Waddles is climbing out of Shermie's car.]

Caskey: That's supposing that portal works.

Ford: Oh, it will. It's Rick's tech after all.

Rick: Let's hurry up and get this set up.

Mabel: If it does, I'm gonna be hanging out at Morty's place for a while. No point in visiting Candy and Grenda while they're grounded.

Terry: Yeah. I would've gone back there otherwise. Hey Mabel, let me know when Candy's free again. I'm heading home. Later.

Mabel: I'll bring her over when she is. See ya, Terry.

Dipper: Take it easy, man.

[Panel 213 shows the portal working in the Pines' house basement.]

Rick: And there we go.

Ford: Wanna go through and test it kids?

[Panel 214 shows Pacifica running through the portal and glomping Dipper. Morty's walking towards the portal with Mabel following him. Rick's walking upstairs with his flask in hand.]

Pacifica: Dipper!

Dipper: Oof!

Rick: Yep. It's working.

Morty: I'm gonna go through these portals to get home, Rick.

Rick: Yeah, see you there, Morty. I'm go gonna deal with the McCombers before I head home.

Mabel: Hold up, Morty.

[Panel 215 shows Shermie and Sammy getting into their car. The Stan twins are getting into theirs. Dipper's running after them. Pacifica's behind him. Rick's car is flying through a portal.]

Shermie: Well, we better get home and start packing up. We'll be going back and forth getting everything to our new home in Gravity Falls.

Stan: And we better get this rental car back.

Ford: Yes. It's time to get back to the Stan o'War II. Our work here is done.

Dipper: Wait! Grunckle Stan! Great uncle Ford! You will be visiting again soon, right? You have one of Rick's portal guns!

[Panel 216 shows Ford putting his hand on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper's sad to be saying goodbye to Stan and Ford again.]

Ford: Don't worry, Dipper. We'll be back of course. And we'll be in touch. Wendy's shown us how to use video chat apps. We have you saved as a contact, so we'll call you when we next get a good signal.

Dipper: Okay. See you guys around.

[Panel 217 shows Pacifica hugging Dipper as Shermie, Sammy and the Stan twins drive away. Dipper's waving.

Panel 218 shows Dipper and Pacifica looking at each other.]

Dipper: All's well that ends well.

Pacifica: I guess. So, when are you going to show me around your hometown?

[Panel 219 shows Dipper and Pacifica walking off into town, hand in hand. We can see Richie, Terry, Jonny, Rhys, Lauren, Emily, Hailey and Nakita hanging out on the way there, waiting for them. Robert and Caskey walk back into the house, with each other's arm around each other.]

Dipper: Mom, Dad, I'm showing Pacifica around Piedmont.

Robert: Okay, champ.

Caskey: I'll let Soos and Melody know. Be back in time for dinner.

[Panel 220 shows Pacifica, Soos and Melody in court against the North-Wests. A video of Preston electrocuting Pacifica is being played on a TV screen.]

Narration: Over the course of the next year, Soos and Melody sued Preston and Priscilla North-West for regular maintainence of Pacifica. The lawsuit barely lasted an hour and ruled in favor of Soos and Melody.

[Panel 221 shows Sammy, Mabel, Candy and Pacifica planning something. Waddles is lying on Sammy's lap.]

Narration: After retiring to Gravity Falls, Sammy helped Pacifica, Mabel and Candy plan a "special" 16th birthday for Dipper, Morty and Terry.

[Panel 222 shows Dipper and Pacifica in winter clothing, slow dancing on the cliffs around Gravity Falls. There's a stereo playing music on a box on the ground. The Northern Lights are lighting up the night sky. We can see Gravity Falls in the distance and it's got Christmas trees and decorations up. We and see Mabel dancing with Morty, Wendy dancing with Mark and Candy dancing with Terry a short distance away. There's a campfire between them.]

Narration: Thanks to Rick's portal, The twins were easily and quickly able to visit Gravity Falls and Rick's dimension throughout the year.

[Panel 223 shows Mabel hanging out at the Smith residence.]

Narration: And Mabel had her own adventure with Rick and Morty, but that's another story.*

Narration box: *See my next story, starring Mabel and Morty. Virtual_Knight64.

END OF CHAPTER 6. TO BE CONCLUDED IN NEXT CHAPTER.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains mild sexual references. Please do not read this chapter if you are under 18.
> 
> Legend of Kyrandia 3: Malcom's Revenge, Finale (alternate version), panels 1-13:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJm-rRNWjdc
> 
> FinalFantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King, Crystal Resonance, panels 14-20:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PTpWDBYIlE&
> 
> EarthBound Beginnings (AKA MOTHER), Fallin' Love (arranged), panels 23-29:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_rpPOcbDJE

[Panel 1 shows Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, Morty and Terry getting off a plane at an airport. It's morning. Pacifica's winking at Dipper while holding his hand, Mabel's hugging Morty and Candy's nuzzling up to Terry.]

Narration: August 31st, 2015. Dipper and Mabel's 16th birthday. Exeter Airport, England.

Dipper: Okay, we're here. So why were you girls so insistant on coming here?

Pacifica: Patience, Dipper. We only just arrived. You'll see. 

Morty: This was your grandma's idea, right? She talked to Rick about it. He didn't tell me much about it, though. I never expected him to encourage me on it. He kept telling me that this'll be the adventure that makes me a man.

Mabel: And honey, it'll bond us for life!

Terry: Wait. You mean Sammy? I saw her talking to my parents! Is she why they insisted on me coming here? I only agreed because Candy told me she's coming!

Candy: It was her idea. I've been looking forward to this all year!

[Panel 2 shows a train speeding along the rails. We can see the group inside.]

Terry: Where are we going again? 

Dipper: St Ives, a town in Cornwall. It's famous for it's art scene and surf beaches. Mabel and I've been here once years ago. Granny Sammy has a friend here, Sylvia who runs a hotel. 

Mabel: That's where we're staying. Granny Sammy arranged everything. 

[Panel 3 shows the group arriving at the hotel. Mabel's hugging Sylvia.]

Sylvia: Mabel! Mason! I haven't seen you two for so long!

Mabel: Yeah! We were four when we last met!

Dipper: Hey, Sylvia.

[Panel 4 shows Dipper signing in. Mabel's introducing everyone to Sylvia.]

Sylvia: So who are your friends?

Mabel: This is Morty, my boyfriend, that's Pacifica, Dipper's girlfriend, here's my friend, Candy and her boyfriend, Terry.

Sylvia: Nice to meet you all. Wait, Dipper?

Dipper: That's what everyone calls me because of my birthmark.

Sylvia: You mean the plough on your forehead?

Dipper: We call it the Big Dipper in America.

Sylvia: Oh, I see.

Dipper: Once we've dropped our things off in our rooms, let's see the town.

Sylvia: Okay, enjoy yourselves!

[Panel 5 shows the group leaving the hotel.]

Narration: A few minutes later...

Dipper: So how's Grenda and Wendy?

Candy: Grenda's in Austria with Marius. It feels weird being seperated from her during Summer break. Wendy's taken Mark on a roadtrip with Lee, Nate and Thompson on tour. Wendy's got him settled in really well.

Mabel: How's Robbie and Tambry? We haven't heard from them since Ronnie was born!

Pacifica: They're doing great. When we left Gravity Falls, they were taking him to a petting zoo.

Mabel: We gotta visit them when we get back. But for now, let's see the town that inspired my love for arts and crafts!

[Panel 6 starts a montage. The group is visiting an art gallery.

Panel 7 shows the group walking through a crafts fair.

Panel 8 shows the group playing at a beach. They're all in swimwear.

Panel 9 shows the group at a fairground. 

Panel 10 shows the group riding bumper cars.

Panel 11 shows the group riding spinning cups.

Panel 12 shows the group riding three seperate swans in a tunnel of love.

Panel 13 shows the group riding a roller coaster.

Panel 14 shows the group on a ferris wheel. All three couples are on the highest three chairs. They're all watching the sun set over the sea.

Panel 15 shows the group returning to the hotel.]

Mabel: That was so much fun!

[Panel 16 shows the group in the hotel corridor. The girls are unlocking their rooms. Pacifica's handing Dipper a piece of paper.]

Dipper: Hey you girls never told us why you were so insistant on coming over here for summer break.

Pacifica: Here, read this.

[Panel 17 shows the boys reading the piece of paper.]

Dipper: "Age of consent"?

Morty: Huh. It says here that in Britain, it's 16.

Terry: Wait. That's how old we all are now. You don't think....?

[Panel 18 shows the girls pulling the boys into their rooms. The girls have excited grins and the boys are blushing.]

Pacifica: Come on, Dipper...!<3

Mabel: Bed time, Morty!

Candy: I've got a surprise for you, Terry!

Dipper: Guess I'll see you guys in the morning?

Terry: Yeah...

Morty: Good luck, guys.

[Panel 19 shows Dipper sitting on the bed while Pacifica goes into the bathroom. Dipper's nervous.]

Pacifica: Wait right there, baby. Need to freshen up.

Dipper: Sure.

[Panel 20 shows Dipper sitting on the bed. He's cringing.]

Pacifica: So Mabel told me about that cute little dance you did as a kid. The Lamby dance?

Dipper: (thought bubble) Dammit, Mabel!

[Panel 21 shows Dipper resting his head on his hand in embarressed frustration. There's a line of light from Pacifica opening the bathroom door.]

Pacifica: How did the song go again?

Dipper: Oh, who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?

[Panel 22 shows Dipper's eyes wide in shock with a blush.]

Dipper: W-W-Wow!!

[Panel 23 shows Pacifica standing in the bathroom doorway wearing a skimpy Little Bo Peep costume.]

Pacifica: I do! I do!

[Panel 24 shows Pacifica walking towards Dipper. She's pulling him towards her with her crook.]

Pacifica: So, come up and greet your mammy,mammy, mammy.

Dipper: Uh... Hi there! Hi there!

[Panel 25 shows Pacifica hugging Dipper.]

Dipper: So march, march, march around the daisies!

Pacifica: Don't, don't, don't you forget about the baby!

[Panel 26 shows Pacifica kissing Dipper.

Panel 27 shows Pacifica pushing Dipper onto the bed.

Panel 28 shows Pacifica pouncing on Dipper.]

Pacifica: Rawrll!

[Panel 29 shows a view from outside the hotel. We see a few windows. The lights are out on three of the rooms, but the sound on banging and squeaking are coming from the dark rooms. We see the silhouette of the other guests in the rooms with the lights on. One guest is shouting towards one of the dark rooms. Another guest is on the phone.]

Pacifica: Please don't hold back, Dipper! Little Bo Peep has LOTS of love for her lamb!

Dipper: Pacifica, please don't make that my NICKNAME....!!!!

Mabel: Oh, Morty! Oh, Morty! Morty! Morty!

Guest 1: Morty! Morty! Morty! For F**k's sake! HURRY UP!!!!

Candy: Terry! You're so warm and tender!

Guest 2: Hello, night porter? There's a couple of teenagers next door to me going at it like rabbits.

Night porter: I'm very sorry, sir, but we have no legal right to stop them.

Guest 2: Stop them? I don't want you to stop them. I want you to come up and put a window in so I can watch and have a (The last word is covered up by the narration box.) 

Narration box: THE END


End file.
